Let's Have A Little Fun
by Blue-Saiyan-Angel
Summary: Chpt. 21 is finally up! B/V story that has taken a new turn. Very AU and OOC.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, just this little story.

Author's note: Hello, just a note before we begin this story. This story is AU and OOC. May contain slight violence and lime to very lemony flavor. Hope you enjoy my first attempt at a fanfic. This story is considered complete now. I may at a later time add a second installment. If you read, please review regardless if you like it or not. All I ask is that you be tasteful, extreme flames will be removed. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter one: Invitation

They all stood around just happy to be alive. All except one slightly gravity challenged Saiyan. He stood there in his usual stance, arms crossed, brow deeply furrowed and scowling. By all logic he should be dead. As always though, he was a survivor. Now his mission had changed. It was a matter of what his next move would be. 

Bulma had already arranged for all of the Nameks to live at Capsule Corp. until they could make other arrangements. Now she thought,' What to do with that one', referring to the Saiyan Prince. She cautiously approached him. She was not one to cower like the others. She, in a brief moment, had seen a almost human side of him while on planet Namek. Still, in the pit of her stomach, something said if this man wanted to he could annihilate her in an instant.

"Vegeta, I know you have no where to go and no one to trust, but you are welcome to come stay with my family at Capsule Corp. " said Bulma. "It's probably not as you are accustomed to but I think you will find we are up-to-date on most everything. My dad also has plans for a Gravity Room that might be of some use to you." "And hey, your kinda cute, too". "He, he, he", she giggled. With that said, she contacted her father and asked him to send the transfer ships. He told her it would be about 10 minutes before they would be there. Meantime……… 

He just looked at her. So many thoughts were running through his mind. 'She is right,' he thought. 'Here I am, Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans, homeless.' With great dismay, he decided first order of business would be to have a place to live. 'Wait, what did she say? I'm cute? UUUggh! Damn that woman. Who does she think she is calling me cute. I'll make sure to take care of this problem and fast.' Second order of business, take care of that damned woman. Then an idea struck him. He had noticed while on Namek that she had shown a fiery temper. 'Before I completely get rid of her, I think I will see if she would be worth having around just for aggravating and some fun'. 'Let's see how easy this might be.'

"Woman, your offer is not needed. I will be taking one of your accommodations. I do not need your charity. A Saiyan takes what is needed. You will also provide food to satisfy my hunger. When I want something, I will demand it. You will do as I bid if you value your measly life". 

'This should do the trick he thought. "Oh and one more thing. You will address me as Prince Vegeta. Does your small and narrow mind understand or do I need to draw pictures"?

'Oh no he did not just go there.' she thought. Her face turning a crimson red. Her eyes, which normally were sapphire blue against a milky white background, now were fixated, burning red and if possible shooting daggers. Apparently he did not realize who he was dealing with. She was one of the smartest scientists on the face of this planet. She would have to set him straight. 

"What the hell makes you think you are going to waltz in here and start making demands. Listen, buddy, apparently you don't know who your dealing with. I am NO ONES slave."

Vegeta noticed this was going to be quiet easy. Let's see if we can step it up one more notch.

"There is one other demand. When I am in need of a, how should I say this, fuck, then you will oblige with no hesitation, understood"?

"WHAT!!! You egotistical, maniacal, I'm going to rule the world, and let's not forget KILLER, monkey brained son of a bitch. Do I have the word 'WHORE' wrote across my forehead? No I don't think so. Where in Kami's name did you get a idea like that?"

"Well, you are a female of this species aren't you?"

Bulma had been known all of her life to be a smart ass and this was going to be no exception. Even though she probably had more than most men, she reached down between her legs and said, "Hmph, no balls , and let's see", as she pulled at the collar of her shirt and looked down, " Yep, one, two. Two tits. I am definitely a female". All the while she was doing this an evil thought entered her mind. 'You know Bulma, she thought to herself, he really is kinda cute and from what it looks he has a body that could probably ride out any storm.' 'With Yamcha gone, I never have any fun any……

Suddenly a hand was around her neck and she was raised into the air a few inches off the ground. Looking forward, she saw the cold, black eyes of one very pissed off Saiyan. However, she was not at a complete loss. She still pressed on. Looking him dead , straight in the eyes, she made a little smirk out of her mouth. Seeing this he just dropped her, letting her fall gracefully to the ground.

"OUCH!! That hurt."

"Remember woman, do not try my patience."

There began a wind whirling about as Bulma looked to the sky and saw the transport ships landing. Ushering everyone aboard, except for His Hinny, oh excuse me, His Highness who had already taken it upon himself to go onboard, Bulma told the pilots everyone was ready and they took off for Capsule Corp.

On the way there, Krillen walked up to Bulma looking at her as if she had lost her mind for sure this time.

"What is wrong with you Bulma? Do you not realize that he can destroy you in a thought. Not to mention he is very capable of destroying this planet? You may not care enough about yourself, but at least think about the rest of us." Looking disgusted Krillen left before she could respond.

'Of course I care about this planet and it's habitants. It's just, well, I don't really know why I allowed him to get me worked up like that. It will not happen again. I will not allow it. From now on, I will do everything in my power to make life as easy as possible. With one exception. There will be no 'fucking' of a particular Saiyan. Just as that thought washed it's way through her mind she glanced over to see one just thought about Saiyan looking directly in her direction. 'Geez, why does he have to stare at me like that. It's as if he is looking through a pane of glass.' Bulma did not realize that she had started fanning herself because of the oncoming heat that was now rising within her. However, one stealthy warrior did notice. 

AN: Please review. I will try to post next chapter soon. Thanks for reading. ;)


	2. Electricity In The Air

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ just this story.

A/N: Thanks to those that have read and reviewed. 

Chapter 2: Electricity In The Air

All Bulma could think was 'bath and clean clothes'. The entire time she had been gone she had been stuck wearing the most drab clothing. When she left for Namek, fashion was not a big priority. Now she would be home and things would be back to normal. What she failed to realize was that her life as she knew it would never be 'normal' again.

He stood with great anticipation. He had never been 'free' to do as he pleased. Well, in his mind he could be and do anything, but Frieza would have no such doing. Frieza commanded his every breath, every move, almost every thought. He looked over at the blue haired woman who had made his blood boil with a fire he had not felt before. He marked it off as a new enemy that only needed to be eliminated. However, he was still determined to have his fun with her first. 'Too bad' he thought. She looks so plain. Her clothing, her face and hair , there was nothing attractive about her except for her eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. They were as blue as the oceans of Vegetasei and as crystal clear as it's skies. 'Damn' he thought. 'She's looking straight at me, this is my chance.' He looked her up and down starting from her face-- traveling down to her chest, across her stomach and then briefly pausing at her most private possession. Slowly a smirk graced his mouth as his tongue licked from one corner of his lips to the other. At that moment eye contact was made. The look on her face was priceless. 

'Oh, Kami, what does he think he's doing. He's, he's , he's ………Oh, Kami it's getting hot in here.' Bulma had been looking at the Prince when she noticed him eyeing her. What he did next she couldn't believe. He's looking at my…and he's licking his lips. 'Umm, he looks sooo sexy….Wake Up Bulma. What are you doing. He is a evil, ego driven, big headed , yeah, I bet he is big hea….Oh, Kami, there I go again. OK think -Master Roshi in Speedo's, yuck!!! That's better. Just don't look at him. Oh no, he's walking over here.' Bulma's heart, by this time, was pounding in her chest. Her breathing was erratic. And oh, how she was wet. 

He walked to her. Never taking his eyes off of her. His uniquely keen senses picked up on the woman's scent. The silent torture he had been inflicting on her was working. She was speechless, this he liked. Much to his displeasure, the pilot announced they were approaching the landing area at Capsule Corp. 

Bulma jumped to her feet. 'Yes, saved just in time. She turned and walked to one of the windows. As she gazed out, there it was, home. 

The Prince had turned away briefly upon hearing the announcement. When he turned back around she was gone. 'Damn, I guess this will have to be continued at a later time….'

The ship landed with ease and Bulma proceeded down the landing ramp. Her parents were waiting for her by the house. She paused momentarily to look at them. She never realized how much she had missed them. 'Mental note to self: Spend more time with mom and dad.' Bulma then continued on until she reached them. 

"Hi, Sweetie, I'm so glad your home", said Bulmas mother. 

"Yes dear, we were really getting worried about you", said Mr. Briefs. 

Just as Bulma was about to give fair warning to her parents regarding a certain ill-tempered Saiyan her mother started ignoring her.

"And who is this attractive young man?" said her mother.

Bulma turned to see Vegeta standing behind her. 

"Woman, where is my quarters, I wish to clean up and eat."

Bulma rolled her eyes and looked to her father. " Dad, mom this is Vegeta. He is the other visitor I spoke to you about. He will be staying with us." 

Mrs. Briefs had been eyeing him when she noticed a tail neatly wrapped around his waist. 'Oh, my, I bet he knows how to use that in more ways than one.' A huge smile crept across her face. 

Bulma looked slightly embarrassed as she noticed her mother almost drooling. 'It must be the tail. Ever since she met Goku when he was a kid, she started fanticizing about men with tails. Go figure. I sure as heck don't get it.' Don't get the wrong idea, her parents were deeply in love. They each allowed the other to indulge in things they liked to do . Her father's idea of fun was to spend it in the lab immersed in his many ideas and inventions. On the other hand, her mother was a hopeless romantic. Romantic novels of a fair maiden being rescued by her knight in shinning armor, or as luck would have it she would have her perverted moments with the tall, dark stranger with the 'tail'. 'Oh, brother' Bulma thought.

"Mom, helloo, Earth to mom. Would you please show Vegeta to his room. I need to help dad take care of getting our other guests set up in their new capsule homes. He probably will need some new clothes and stuff too." Pulling her mother to the side, she said, "Mom, watch yourself around this guy. He's not nice. I don't want to find you blasted in the kitchen one day."

"Don't you worry, Sweetie, I'll take care of everything." With this, Mrs. Briefs hooked her arm around Vegeta's and said, "Come with me. I've got everything under control."

Bulma just knew this would be the end to her mother. Was she crazy or what. But, to her surprise, Vegeta did nothing. He simply followed quietly. 'Humph, that was definitely out of character,' she thought. After watching them disappear into the house, she turned to her father and they proceeded over to where the Nameks stood. 

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to my father, Dr. Briefs. If there is anything that you need to make your transition easier, just ask me or my dad. We will be more than happy to take care of it." Bulma was beginning to feel the effects of not having any good sleep while she had been gone. She turned to her father, "Dad, would you mind finishing up here. I think I'll head up for a shower and maybe a nap." Dr. Briefs nodded affirmatively. Waving bye to the remaining Z warriors, she turned and headed to the house. 

She entered to find her mother busy in the kitchen. "Mom, what are you doing?"

"Oh, dear, that nice young man told me he was hungry. So I thought I would make all of us some lunch."

"Mom, there's something you need to know. Vegeta is Saiyan like Goku. You remember how much Goku likes to eat, well I'd say he's not much different. I hope you have the fridge stocked up." 

'Did she say nice, young man?' Bulma thought she must have heard her wrong. 

"Mom, I'm going to head up for a shower and maybe a quick nap. Tell Vegeta I'll give him the grand tour later."

"No, problem. Go get some rest. See you in a little while." stated Mrs. Briefs. 

Bulma entered her room. Now she finally felt home. She entered the bathroom and set the shower for a hot, massaging effect. She discarded her clothing into the trash shoot. As far as she was concerned, she never wanted to see those clothes again. She entered the shower. 'Wow, this is so relaxing.' she thought. She was so relaxed that she found her mind drifting to one of a certain Saiyan Prince. The warm water beating against her breasts, she imagined him running his tongue lightly around the nipple, gently flicking it. Then he started nipping at the other one while his hand took over on the previous one. Rubbing the hardened nub between his thumb and forefinger she began to breath heavily. She ran her fingers through his hair. It was wet and laid down compared to it's usually gravity prone style. It was unbelievably long. It wrapped it's silky lengths along his neck, across his shoulder blades and wistfully down his forehead. She really liked guys with long hair, his just went in the opposite direction normally. Bulma took the hand that had been working its magic on her nipple and gently began to slide it down to her nether regions. She wanted this badly. Her body ached for the release. Just as she positioned his fingers, he took control and delved two of them deep inside. A small groan escaped her lips. She placed her hand atop of his and entered two of her own fingers with his. While her other hand was wrapped around his masculine neck. Now her body was moving in a rhythm with their hands. Faster and faster until …….. "Woman, what the hell is taking you so long. It is time for you to show me around this place. Vegeta, pounding on her bedroom door, "answer me woman"!

'Ooooh, that son-of-a-bitch, if he only new what he was interrupting.' Slightly blushing at the last thought, she climbed out of the shower. Wrapping a large bath towel around her, she opened the bedroom door to only a crack and peeked out to see Mr. Prince of the Saiyans standing in the hall. At least he had been standing in the hall until he saw the door begin to open and he pushed with a little more strength than he needed to and he fell into the room sending him and Bulma to the floor. 

Bulma, was at a complete loss for words for about 2 seconds. Then the words flowed easily. "What the hell are you doing barging into my room. Do you not have any respect for one's privacy? Why the hell are you looking at me like that? Get off me you pervert." finally having to take in a breath, Bulma just looked at him. 

Vegeta couldn't move. Her skin, was like velvet. Her breath, warm against his neck made the hair on his tail stand on end. Her hair, still wet, dripped droplets of water pearls that ran along her neck. He was on the verge of losing control. He never envisioned the plain and unattractive woman could clean up so well. He couldn't help but inhale what was a mixture of the woman's natural scent mixed with raspberries. He began to lean into her a little more when…… 'Oh, what is that horrible, screeching noise? It's the woman. She's screaming at you, you idiot,' thought Vegeta. 'Get off me you pervert' hearing this he snapped out of his trance.

Quickly standing, he said, " I am no pervert. If you had answered your door when I first called for you this would have never happened." "Thank Kami she didn't answer it the first time' he thought quietly to himself. What an extraordinary hand of cards he had been dealt. 

"Get dressed, I will be waiting down stairs and hurry up," with this he turned and left.

Bulma just lay on the floor. He smelled so good. Maybe his being here was more than a mere coincidence. Maybe it was fate. I guess the nap will have to wait. Bulma dressed and headed down to her waiting guest.

A/N: Wow, hope everyone likes that. Needless to say, this is my first time at putting the lime on paper, so to speak. Please review. I'll try to have next chapter up soon. 


	3. The First Kiss

A/N: Hellooo! Thanks again to all those who've read and reviewed. 

Chapter 3: The First Kiss

Vegeta was growing more and more impatient as he waited. 'She had better hurry up,' he thought. Blasting her was sounding better and better every minute. Suddenly he heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. A small gasp escaped him as he began to see the long silky legs, creamy white thighs, tight, round ass covered in dark blue spandex short shorts. She wore a dark blue spandex tank top with the CC logo on the front. It stopped mid-way down her rib cage exposing her midriff. Her hair was pulled up into a pony tail with a thin layer of bangs and a few tresses framing her delicate face. What composure he had was lost momentarily as his tail began to swish wildly behind him. 'Damn tail, get a hold of yourself,' he thought. Slowly he regained his senses and wrapped the fury appendage around his waist. To say that he was captivated would be less than the truth. 

Bulma noticed the Prince's reaction. 'Good,' she thought. 'Now we'll see who has the last laugh.' She remembered back to earlier on the ship when he had embarrassed her quiet a bit. Silently she had vowed to get even. 

She sauntered over beside him, "Are you ready to go?"

"I've been ready to go, remember , it was you that was not ready."

Mrs. Briefs had watched the whole scene play out before her. 'Oh, my. Looks like a couple of Love Birds have landed in my kitchen', she thought with a small giggle escaping before she could stop it.

"What's so damn funny?", asked Vegeta. 

"Yeah, mom, what's up with you?", added Bulma. 

"Oh, nothing sweetie. You go show our new houseguest around the compound. Diner will be ready at the usual time. Have fun.", said Bulma's mother. 

"Let's go Vegeta." Bulma turned and walked out the back door of the main house. Vegeta silently followed, daring to steal a look at the female when he could.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Upon exiting the house, they entered one of the many gardens. 

"This is one of my mothers many gardens. She absolutely loves flowers.", said Bulma.

Vegeta just looked as if he could care less. 

Continuing on, they soon approached the Gravity Room. "You will probably find this room most useful."

"Are you going to tell me what it is or do I have to guess?"

"It is a Gravity Simulator. It's similar to the one Goku used to train in. It takes the Earth's gravity and multiplies it up to 500 times normal." 

"At what level did Kakarott reach?", he asked. 

"Well, the machine he used would only go to 100 times the Earth's normal gravity and that is as far as he got."

'Interesting, I can use this machine to train in and in no time I should be able to surpass that third rate Saiyan,' thought Vegeta.

"You will show me how to use this machine. I will do my training here," said Vegeta. 

Bulma nodded in acceptance. "We will have to wait until tomorrow. Dad has to make a few repairs and then it'll be ready to go."

"Very well," he simply replied.

They continued on. Bulma was enjoying herself quiet immensely. So much so that she failed to notice the steely black eyes starring lustfully at her. Vegeta was fighting the temptation to ravage her right there on the CC lawn. Never had such 'feelings' stirred inside of him. 'What the hell is wrong with me. It's not like I haven't had a female before.' These were just a few of the things troubling the Prince. 

Bulma stopped suddenly. To her surprise he had been in deep thought and did not notice this and therefore 'rear ended' her. 

"Umph, pay attention Vegeta." she exclaimed. 

"Damn it! Why did you stop like that? Vegeta was taken aback slightly as he realized they were still standing with her back pressed against his chest.

"What the hell, what the fuck do you think you're doing? Get that thing off of me." said Bulma beginning to pry Vegeta's tail from around her thigh. In doing so, this gesture caused her to have to bend slightly, pushing her hips back into Vegeta's groin. 

Vegeta released the hold his tail had around her but not quick enough for she had managed to grasp it in one of her hands just as he pulled away causing it to slide through her palm. His body acted of its own accord to this stimulation and he found himself placing both hands on her hips and grinding against her backside. 

'The fur, it feels of satin' she thought as it slid through her hand. 'What was that sound? It almost sounded as if he was purring. Whoa, wait a minute.' "Vegeta get off of me. What do you think your doing?" said Bulma. Silently she was amazed at the feeling this simple gesture had caused in him. 'Mental note to self: Vegeta seems to display a great deal of sexual stimulation from his tail. Yes that would definitely come in handy' she thought. 

"Get away from me woman!" Vegeta said jumping back almost startled. What had overcome him? Not even a day on this puny planet with these pathetic humans and already he was losing his mind. 

Bulma said, "How about we forget about what just happened and continue on, were almost finished."

"Very well." Vegeta would be glad when this day was over.

The next building they entered looked as if it was not completed on the inside.

"This is the Virtual Simulator Room otherwise known as the VSR. In here we can take an individual or up to four people and set them in a virtual reality."

This intrigued the Prince. "Explain how it works"

"Well, let's say you want to visit a place you had been in the past, once you are connected to the simulator, all you have to do is think about the place and the machine does the rest. It amplifies your thoughts and suddenly your mind believes you are there. It has many other aspects that it is capable of."

"Interesting." was all he said. 

Leaving the VSR, they had to pass through one of forests that surrounded the compound. Vegeta felt a sudden peacefulness, although he would not show it. Seems he prided himself to be a hunter, and therefore enjoyed the rugged outdoors.

'This will make a good retreat when needed' he thought. About half way through the woods, Bulma stumbled and fell. There had been a sharp thorn bush that had cut her leg badly. 

"Puny weakling, can't even walk through the woods without falling down."

"Shut the fuck up Vegeta. The least you could do is give me a hand."

Bulma sat up and began to access her wounds. Wiping away the dirt and making a small whimpering sound, she suddenly found her hands being pushed out of the way.

"Let me see woman. Barely a scratch." Vegeta gently touched her leg around the injured area. 

Bulma sighed at the gentleness of his touch. She looked at his face unbeknownst to him, until he lifted his gaze to meet hers. His hands still rested upon the injured leg. She leaned forward and gently touched his lips with hers and simply said "Thank you." 

A/N: aaaawwwweeee , isn't that sweet. Sorry if my chapters are sorta short. Will update soon. Thanks again for the reviews.


	4. Bad Saiyan, Naughty Saiyan

A/N: Hi, everyone. Brrrrr it's getting cold here. Here is next chp. I really appreciate your reviews. It makes me realize how important it is to each author, whether it be a positive or negative. It let's them know someone thought enough to acknowledge them. 

Chapter WARNING: This chapter contains citrus and what some may consider kinkiness. You are now warned.

Disclaimer: I still don't own DBZ. Sniff, sniff

A/N: One other thing, I would like to apologize to all the author's whose stories I've read but show no review by me. I am having some sort of problem with my browser and it won't allow me to access the review screen. As soon as I can fix the problem, I will go back and enter my reviews. 

Chapter 4: Bad Saiyan, Naughty Saiyan

After diner, both Bulma and Vegeta decided to call it an early evening. After all it had been a very long day. Neither of them had slept since before the final events on Namek had unfolded. Each retiring to their own rooms, had only thoughts of the other dancing through their minds. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'This place is bewitched somehow. I, Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans would never succumb to the trivials of such a lowly race. They are weak, fragile and confusing.

I must find a distraction or it will be the death of me,' thought the Prince. Then his thoughts turned once again. She kissed him. Even though it was not a *passionate* kiss it had said a thousand words and felt just as many --feelings? What are these feelings he had? For so long his heart had been empty, simply a void of blackness reflected in his eyes. However, today he had felt a strangeness inside that black hole. As if perhaps, a long forgotten warmth was beginning to surge within and a spark could be seen momentarily in those obsidian eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bulma lay across her bed and sighed. She was exhausted. She had to leave her long time friend in the midst of his most fiercest battle. She had returned to Earth, not alone however, but with all the living survivors of Namek and one arrogant Saiyan as well. The Saiyan, yes he would enter her thoughts constantly. She thought back to the last time they had been alone. She had fallen and hurt herself. He had actually stopped to access her wound. As she sat there, her heart raced franticly. His hands, so soft and gentle, yet showed great strength, a warriors strength. She gazed upon his face. It did not look so menacing now. Without warning, she leaned forward, and kissed him lightly on his lips and told him thank you. She was beginning to blush. The warmth she felt from only a simple gesture, could it be? 'No, there's no way. *yawns big* There is absolutely no way I'm falling for this guy,' she thought. Finally pushing, more like shoving all thoughts out of her head, she drifted off into a deep slumber. A peaceful and dreamless sleep. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Vegeta, just lay there. He was not accustomed to such softness in his bed. Only as a child in the palace, could he faintly remember such a luxury. Sleep was tugging at his mind. After a few minutes of trying to fight it, Vegeta was sound asleep. He hated sleeping, no rest was obtained only painful memories of torture, death and destruction. This night would be different, for once he would sleep with his guardian angels watching over him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Two weeks had past. The Gravity Room was operational now and Vegeta could be found there throughout most of the day. His normal daily schedule was to awake at 4 A.M., train for two hours, then eat breakfast. Mrs. Briefs had become well accustomed to this routine. After breakfast, he was off to train again for usually around four hours. Before lunch, he liked to meditate on the back lawn of CC. It was quiet peaceful with the exception of the pool being located here. 

"Mom, where are my bikini's? How am I going to get an early start on my tan if I don't have my suit?" 'Of course, I could just do the nude thing. Scratch that idea, you forgot about one certain Saiyan lurking around.'

"Did you look in the top drawer of your dresser, dear?"

"Oh, there they are. Thanks mom. You're a lifesaver."

'Let's see, I think this one will do nicely,' Bulma thought to herself as she pulled out a candy apple red G-string bikini. After getting herself ready she headed down to the pool. 

"Honey, your father and I will be going into the city. There's a chance we may stay at the apartment in town tonight. We'll call you later and let you know."

"OK mom. You two have a good time." Bulma then was off to the pool.

Vegeta had trained rigorously this morning. After taking a quick shower, he would retire to the lawn to do some meditating before lunch. His mind had been filled with thoughts of the woman lately. He needed to clear his thoughts. He had settled under one of the large oak trees. Silently he sat, relaxing, clearing his mind. 

Bulma bebopped her way out to the pool. Before she left the house, she remembered her walkman. 'Gotta have my tunes,' she thought. Of course she had devised special earpieces that were wireless and barely visible to the naked eye. Oblivious to all that was around her, she found her lounge chair, laying her towel out across the chair, she then placed the remaining items on the small table beside it. She sat on the edge, preparing to apply her sunblock. As pale as she was, she could not afford to burn her delicate skin. Now she was ready, laying back, sunglasses in place, she was in her own little world. 

Vegeta caught a glimpse of the woman as she exited the house. 'What is she doing moving around like that?' Bulma was dancing to one of the tunes she was listening to on her walkman. However, the Prince could not see the hidden earpieces she was wearing. 'She has definitely flipped.' Then the true nature of what he was seeing hit him like a ton of bricks. 'What the hell is she wearing?' About that time, Bulma turned to have her back towards him. It was all he could do to contain himself. Instantly he had a growing erection. His blood began pumping with an urgency throughout his entire body. Now he was on -all fours- the hunter stalking the prey. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. How delicious she smelled. Just a taste was all he wanted nothing more, nothing less. She had laid out across some sort of lounge chair. He watched for a while longer. During this time she turned, allowing the sun's warmth to envelope her back. Slowly he approached her, daring not to make a sound. Little did he realize that she was oblivious to any noise other than that of her walkman. Crouched by her feet, so as to not cast a shadow and cause her alarm, he gazed hungrily over her body. Not a single flaw could he find. She was perfect. He caught a distinct sound, which was Bulma lightly snoring. 'Humph, now's my chance. He moved himself to position his body next to her left thigh. Slowly, he placed his right ….. 'Wait, what was that?', thought the Prince. 'She is talking in her sleep. Something about hands wandering carelessly over her body? This could work to my advantage.' Again he began to place his right hand on the back of her left thigh. A slight moan escaped from her lips. He slowly slid it up to caress her buttocks. Massaging gently, he was succeeding in getting a welcomed response. Whimpers and moans continuing to escape her mouth, he now moved the hand slowly around the cheek and downward toward her wetness. He could feel the heat emanating from her. Carefully, and with such grace, he placed his fingers underneath the cotton garment. Surely he was dreaming, for she was beginning to raise her hips towards his fingers, inviting him to enter. Not wanting to disappoint, enter his middle finger did into a realm of undenying want. Pausing only for a moment to compose himself, he then began to maneuver his finger in and out turning gently with each stroke. Her juices escaped her, covering his hand. Still pumping, in and out, he did not take notice to his thumb positioned above her other entrance. He found himself rotating it lightly over the opening. He was quiet surprised to hear her moan even louder and press her hips even more into his grasp. His hand, dripping, was administering such pleasure to this woman. He dared entering her most nether region. She bucked harshly against his hand now, looking for the release she so desired. More, and more until a gush of hot, sticky liquid flowed across that which had been pleasuring her. Her inner walls constricted and released from the onslaught of the orgasm. Carefully he removed his hand. His tongue ran across his lips in great anticipation. As he brought his fingers to his mouth, he entered one at a time sucking the sweet nectar from each. Bulma began to stir. With no hesitation, Vegeta returned to his meditating under the large oak. Trying desperately to calm his breathing back to normal. 

Bulma's heart raced. 'Wow, was that really a dream?', she thought. She had had realistic dreams before, but this was different. Her body even felt as if it had been *real*. Sitting upright, she happened a glance in the direction of one such Saiyan setting under the big oak tree. 'Has he been there the entire time? I can't believe I didn't notice him sooner', she thought. Speaking aloud, but barely audible, "I hope he didn't see or hear anything during my dream." Just as she finished her statement, Vegeta turned his head to face her with the most evilest of smirks drawn across his face. 'Oh, Kami, he must have seen and heard everything.' Then he put his middle finger into his mouth and sucked as he removed it. Bulma's face, now a deep shade of crimson, could only turn away from his steady gaze. 'It couldn't be. It was only a dream, right?', she questioned herself. Then Vegeta 'rose to his feet and returned to the Gravity Room. Bulma breathed a sigh of relief. She gathered her belongings and made a hasty retreat to the house, not wanting an encounter any closer to the man who had been the cause of her *dream* to begin with. 

A/N: Well that's chap. 4. Hope I didn't offend too many people. Thought I'd add a little more spice to the story. Thanks and review please. J


	5. Wake Up Sleepy Head!

Warning: Lemon alert! Contains strong sexual content.

A/N: Ooops! Kinda forgot the disclaimer last chapter. I'm so excited that I've received over 20 reviews. Thanks everyone so much.

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ, never will. BoohooL 

Chapter 5: Wake up sleepy head!

By the time Bulma got back into the house she was hot and I mean HOT! 'Who the fuck does he think he is? I don't care if it was a dream, or at least if I thought it was a dream, damn it, I want more. Get me all worked up like that. If I had the right mind, why I oughta…..' and that's when it hit her. She would devise a plan to get the all mighty Prince back, he would suffer just as she was suffering now. After taking a quick shower, Bulma proceeded with her plan. First, she had to find the right thing to wear. 'Let's see. No, too plain. No, toooo sexy. Yes, this one would work perfectly,' she thought to herself. She chose a pair of red short-shorts, a white tight knit tank top and to keep it simple, she would go bare-footed. The second part of her plan was to fix a meal fit for a King or Prince as the matter may be. Since she wasn't the best of cooks, she went with something easy. 'We'll have T-bone steak and baked potato.' Of course she would have to fix several for Vegeta, but it was an easy task and should set the mood for the evening. Looking at the clock, she quickly made her way down to the kitchen. He would be finishing up his training soon and she wanted to have diner ready when he came through the door. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vegeta paced across the floor of the Gravity Room for several minutes. He was on a adrenaline high. 'What a rush.' kept going through his mind. In the beginning, he never meant for that to happen. 'It's that damn woman's fault. If she hadn't been so inviting.' The event kept unfolding over and over until he was near exploding. 'I don't know how much more of this I can take.' 

One thing that hindered Vegeta from fully taking Bulma was the fact that the word *mate* kept coming into his mind. Playing their little mind games had been innocent enough, but now, he was sooo confused. His world was already in such disarray, he didn't want to complicate things anymore by adding a mate to the equation. Especially a loud, obnoxious, foul mouthed, beautiful, exotic…. 'Damn, why can't I get this woman out of my head.' he thought. The only way he knew to rid her from his mind was to constantly train. And train he did for the next several hours. It had already been dark outside for quiet some time. Still, he pushed on determined not to falter from his mission. *Must get the woman out of my head*

Bulma looked up at the clock. 'What is taking him so long?,' she thought. Normally he would have been in the house demanding his food, but there was no sign of him. Bulma walked over to the window that faced the Gravity Room, 'I can't believe he's still in there. Looks like I'm going to have to change my plans a little.' Bulma exited the house heading towards the GR. It was a beautiful night. The stars were shinning and there was a slight breeze. She peered into one of the windows of the GR. There she saw him. He was fully ablaze, punching and kicking and some invisible foe. 'He is so amazing,' she thought. She continued watching him content that he was oblivious to her being there. 'Man he's got a body.' Vegeta was wearing only his training shorts. Bulma was awestruck at his bare torso. Sweat glistening across his well defined tan abs and back. 

Vegeta, being well attuned with his surroundings, knew he was being watched. 'What is she up to now? Probably looking for a little revenge. Maybe I'll help her out a little and see what kind of ingenuity she has. In the end, I'll have the last laugh.' Or so our conniving little prince thought. 

Bulma continued watching, almost afraid to move for fear of being seen. He had changed his routine now. He had activated the sparing bots and was practicing dodging ki attacks. Suddenly, as if scripted, he missed one. The blast hit him strong enough to knock him to the floor rather hard, or so it looked. He lay there still, not moving at all. Bulma panicked. 'Oh, Kami, he's done it now. I've got to help him.' She ran around to the door, punching in the override code. Swoosh!! The door opened. There lay Vegeta sprawled out on the floor still not moving. He *appeared* to be unconscious. Bulma rushed to his side. "Vegeta, Vegeta wake up. Are you OK?" She checked for a pulse, 'Yep, he's still alive.' Bulma then began to look for a place to lay him so he would be a little more comfortable. 'I guess the sofa in the back room will have to do. Now all I have to do is get his heavy ass back there.' Grabbing a hold of his hands, she began to slowly drag the Saiyan back to the room with the sofa. 'What the hell is this guy made of? He weighs a ton.' 

During this little fiasco, Vegeta, of course, was not unconscious. He lay there thinking, 'I can't believe she is actually worried about my welfare. It was all he could do not to just jump up and scare the shit out of her, but curiosity was getting the better of him. 'She must be determined if she thinks she can drag me back to that room."

However, Bulma was very determined and succeeded in getting him to the room and actually maneuvering him up on the couch. She left him long enough to go into the small bathroom and retrieve a wet wash cloth. She then knelt by his side and began to sponge his forehead with her right hand. Her left hand gently stroked his hair. "Vegeta, wake up. Are you OK?", she asked. He began to stir a little. 'Thank Kami, he's coming to.'

"What happened woman? Where am I?", asked Vegeta. 

"Your in the back room of the GR. You were hit by a ki blast from one of the sparring bots and you fell unconscious. I dragged you back here. Close your eyes, you need to get some rest."

"No woman, I'll be fine. Just let me up."

"Your not going anywhere mister. Now lay back down or else when we get back to the house I'll capsulate this GR and you'll have no choice but to do as I say."

"Fine then. If it will shut you up." Vegeta closed his eyes as if he were going to go back to sleep. 'I'll play along for a little longer. I can't believe she's not going to try and get even', he thought.

'Finally, I didn't think he'd ever settle back down. Actually, I'm surprised he didn't threaten to blast me away. Humph. Wonder what he's up to? I know Saiyan's are very strong and it usually takes more than a little blast like that to take one down.' Bulma theorized over and over about what Vegeta was actually up to, then she devised a little plan. 'I know how to find out if he's really hurt or if he's just pulling my leg. Although, if I'm wrong and he is really hurt, well let's not think about that.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bulma still kneeling beside Vegeta, slowly began rubbing her hands across his shoulders. 'Oh, his skin is so soft,' she thought. 

'Looks like the woman has a plan after all,' thought Vegeta.

Her hands gently glided across his shoulders and then down across his chest, she began encircling his nipples ever so often taking the nubs between her thumbs and middle fingers and slightly twisting them. 

'Kami, it's getting hot in here. Where did she learn how to…….ummmm, I have to control myself. Don't want the woman to know I'm awake and not really hurt.'

She leant over him, kissing small butterfly kisses across his stomach, across his ribs, up to one of his nipples where she ran her tongue teasingly across it. Gently sucking it, then nipping at it with her teeth.

'Humph. He's not making a move. Guess I'll have to change my tactics.'

Taking both of her hands, running them lightly down his sides, while at the same time she moved her mouth, kissing down across his stomach. She took her hands and grabbed the elastic of his shorts and slowly began to pull them down, all the while kissing him in various places, stopping at his belly button, making sure to take her tongue and encircle the opening. Continuing on down, she found the object of her desire. 'Looks like this part of him is wide awake. Wonder how he gets it into that position? No wonder I didn't feel it sooner.'

'What is she doing to me??????'

Taking her hand she grabbed a hold of his manhood. Her tongue touched the tip ever so lightly. It jumped as if it had a mind of it's own. Running her tongue from the tip to the base several times she then took one of his balls into her mouth sucking gently while massaging it with her tongue. She was really starting to get into this. 'Maybe he's brain dead, I can't believe he's not awake after that.' If Bulma could only see his face. Sweat was now beginning to run off his brow. Now she maneuvered her way back up to the tip, opening her mouth wide, she engulfed his entire self in one fell swoop. Stopping momentarily to adjust so as not to gag. Slowly, she moved up and down his shaft. He was quiet large. Bulma had to admit that this was turning her on. She would stop at *nothing* to prove her point one way or the other. 

'If she keeps this up I'll explode for sure.'

'Guess it's time to change gears again.' While still orally stimulating the *sleeping* Saiyan, she took one of her hands and strategically removed her shorts and underwear. Of course Vegeta could not see what she was doing because he was *asleep*. 'I can't take this any longer,' she said, and with that thought she finished removing his shorts. 

Just when he thought he was going to release, she stopped. 'Damn woman, I knew she was out for reven……but before he could finish the sentence he was at an absolute loss for words. 

Bulma placed one knee on each side of Vegeta, straddling him. Slowly she lowered herself onto his shaft, taking the entire length into her. Failing miserably, she allowed a moan to escape her lips. 

'She's not doing what I think she's doing. Oh, yes! Oh, yes! That's it. Down, down.'

Slowly Bulma started pumping up and down. Constricting her muscles around him , then releasing. She was after her own release now. 'To HFIL with some game, I'll show him,' she thought. Sliding in and out, grinding down harder and harder until finally it hit her. She began to shake, almost uncontrollably. Her muscles, tightened around him, were now spasming. She sat there for a moment, just as she decided that he must be brain dead , she was about to remove herself, when suddenly Vegeta sat upright, eyes wide open. Holding her down on his lap, he asked, "Just where do you think you're going. We're not finished yet. Keeping her in place, he turned to have his back against the couch with his feet dangling over the edge, touching the floor. He raised up enough to slide his hips out a little. He then took each one of Bulma legs and wrapped them around, behind his back. He leaned into her ear and whispered, "We're not even close to being done." 

"But,…..but,….I thought….."

"You thought wrong"

He then took hold of her hips and began to rock her gently back and forth against him. Bulma's eyes would roll back into her head at this feeling. He raised himself up again to meet her face to face. The lust, the passion that burned within both of them now just beginning to surface. He placed his lips on hers and began a slow and passionate kiss. Delving his tongue into her mouth, she was inclined to return the favor. Slowly, without her noticing, he closed his lips around her tongue and began sucking it. Combine this action with the constant rocking of her on his shaft was pushing Bulma to the edge until she fell, climaxing again. This time, however, he would not wait. He exploded into her with a great force spilling his seed within. Her body near to convulsions, fell limp against his. 

Giving her only a few moments to recover, he whispered in her ear. "Woman, do not think we are even near being finished." Bulma just looked deeply into his onyx eyes. 

Without removing himself from her, he managed to have her on all fours on the carpet now. A/N: ok people's use your imagination Wrapping his left arm around her waist, he leaned over her and placed his right hand on the floor. Every animalistic instinct was taking over. Unlike before he wildly pumped in and out of her. Nipping at her back, making small bite marks all over her. She was in ecstasy. With every jolt from her prince, she pounded back into him with just as much force. Raising himself into an upright position, he placed his hands on her hips. Grasping firmly, he relinquished all he had left into her. They both climaxed together. Just as his was emerging, he pulled Bulma upright against his chest. Once it reached it's peak, he sank his teeth into her shoulder. Bulma lay her head back against him. Soon after, they collapsed. Together they laid, still on the carpet. Finally, summoning enough strength to stand, Vegeta fell back on the sofa. Bulma collected her things and returned to the house. It was now about 5a.m. As she entered the kitchen, on her way to her room, she noticed a message on the answering machine.

"Hi, Sweetie, it's mom. We're staying in town tonight. Now you and Vegeta try to get along. See you in the morning. Love you, Bye."

"Yeah, mom, we'll, um, try to get along," Bulma said aloud with a smirk across her lips. 

Up the stairs she trudged until finally collapsing on her bed. 

A/N: Whew! That chapter was difficult. My first attempt at a lemon. Please be gentleJ . I'm trying to post every couple of days, but may not be able to. Thanks to those who have reviewed. I don't like to single anyone out, because they all mean so much. 


	6. Educating Bulma

A/N: Here it is. Thanks for all the reviews.

Disclaimer: YaDa, YaDa, YaDa, I do not own DBZ. ;) Also, I don't own Total Eclipse Of The Heart by Bonnie Tyler. Sorry, I'm so '80's.

Chapter 6: Educating Bulma

Just about the entire day had passed before Vegeta or Bulma made their presences known. When Vegeta awoke, he immediately snuck in the house and up to his room for a shower. He paused momentarily at Bulmas door wandering if she was up yet. 'She'll probably sleep all day and night knowing how she is.' He then continued on to his own room where he showered and changed. It was getting close to diner time so he decided to postpone his training until after diner. Now he would just lay on his bed , relax and try to clear his mind. 

Next door Bulma had already been up. She had showered, put on her make-up and changed into her clean clothes. She decided to go down and help her mother with diner. 

Hearing footsteps coming down the stairs, Mrs. Briefs turned to see her daughter. "Hi, Sweetie, you finally decided to get up, huh? I was beginning to get worried about you and Vegeta. I haven't seen him either."

"Yeah, mom, well, we had a pretty late night last night, there were some issues that had to be *worked out* in the Gravity Room." 'At least that is not a lie, just not the whole truth,' thought Bulma. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Sure you can. I picked up some fresh strawberries while we were in town yesterday. If you don't mind you can get them ready."

Bulma had no problem with this. Strawberries were one of her favorite foods. She parked herself in front of the sink and began capping the berries. While she was doing this she turned on the radio. One of her favorite songs was on. The song is Total Eclipse of the Heart by Bonnie Tyler. Bulma joined in and started singing along with the radio.

And I need you now tonight

And I need you more than ever

And if you'll only hold me tight

We'll be holding on forever

And we'll only be making it right

Cause we'll never be wrong together

We can take it to the end of the line

Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time

I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark

We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks

I really need you tonight

Forever's gonna start tonight

Forever's gonna start tonight

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Vegeta was coming down the stairs when he heard Bulma singing. 'I can't believe she's actually up. Sounds like the woman is in a good mood. Time to change that,' thought the Prince. As he passed behind her, he allowed his tail to make a swipe across the top of her legs, just under her backside. Since Bulma was in her own world at the time, this sudden tickling made her jump about two feet off the ground. Swiftly she turned around only to see the back of Vegeta as he passed on by. She thought for a moment that she could hear him snickering.

"You son-of-a-monkey, you scared the shit out of me."

"Oh, really. I don't see anything , oh, wait a minute, what is that foul smell?", said Vegeta holding his nose, while waving his hand back and forth as if fanning away the odor.

"Shut up Vegeta. Just for that, no strawberries for you!"

"Who gives a shit! What's a strawberry?"

"Guess you'll never know now."

"What's going on in here you two?," asked Mrs. Briefs.

"Nothing mom. Vegeta's just being an ass as usual."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"OK, OK you two that's enough. Bulma let's set the table. Your father will be in soon." Mrs. Briefs exited once again.

"Will do, mom." Turning around to Vegeta, she stuck out her tongue.

"Woman, don't make promises you can't keep."

"Pervert."

"I believe the saying is look who's calling the kettle black, pervert."

The entire time this was going on, Vegeta had been leaning against one of the counters in the kitchen. His tail swooshing lazily behind him. It was on one her trips to the table that Bulma got a sneaky idea. She sat the large platter of meats down then turned to go back and get more. This time she made a point to pass by Vegeta. As she did she nonchalantly grabbed his tail allowing it to pass through her hand. 

"Groowwwlllll!!!!!"

"Liked that, huh?"

"I would suggest that you do not do that again if you know what is best for you."

"Or what"

"Well, let's just say last night was nothing compared to what I could do to you."

"Yeah, yeah. Promises, promises."

"You probably wouldn't live through it."

Upon hearing this, Bulma was getting excited. 'How could there possibly be more, compared to last night?,' she thought. This intrigued her. So she, being Bulma, did only what Bulma would do. Upon making another stop at the table, she turned again to pass by the anxious Saiyan. Grabbing his tail once more, this time squeezing it and running her fingernails all the way to the tip. 

Vegeta looked at Bulma with a distinct passion burning in his eyes. You could actually see his chest rise and fall with his breathes. He was angered by her carelessness not to heed his warning.

Vegeta grabbed Bulma by the wrists. Bulma had not seen this side of him in weeks. She was trembling. 

"I told you woman. What part did you not understand? I guess I will have to educate you. When a Saiyans tail is provoked in the right way, with the right stimulation, a transformation will occur."

"Wha, what do you mean a transformation will occur?," Bulma said shakily.

"I have never experienced it myself. I only know of it from what I was told as a child and what Nappa had told me of it. Once it happens, you lose all rationality. Every primal instinct and urge manifests itself. There is NO holding back and very little control. Usually, if both parties survive, they are considered worthy to be mates. So you see, you being a weak and frail human you would never survive. Therefore, we could never be mates."

Bulma just looked at Vegeta. She knew he was telling her the truth. She could see it in his eyes. Now she becoming more upset. Mostly with herself. He let go of her and stomped out to the Gravity Room. He would have diner later, alone. Bulma stood there in shock. 'Damn it. How could I let myself get involved with him. Either I continue playing around with him only to never have him completely or I take a chance of killing myself with what sounds like the best sex ever and if by some miracle I survive, wait a minute , I can be pretty rough when needed, who says I wouldn't survive. But would I want to be with him the rest of my life. Maybe I should think about this before I get myself into something I'm not ready for.' 

One thing neither of them realized, was that eventually Bulma would have no choice but to initiate the change. For last night, when Vegeta bit her, a change would now be taking place within her.

A/N: If you have not seen DBGT or a picture of Vegeta at level 4, you may want to try to find a picture. Wouldn't want anyone to be in the dark in upcoming chapters. lol ;)


	7. Forever

A/N: Hi, everyone. If anybody knows how I can fix my browser so I can leave reviews please HELP. It really stinks. OK, back to business, don't know how many more chapters will be in this story, just depends. I know this story is AU and OOC, so thanks for the no flames on that. 

Disclaimer: I never will own DBZ .

Chapter 7: Forever

Several months have passed now. Everyone got together when it was time to use the dragon balls. Bulma was just not her usual self. Yamcha was back now and pursuing Bulma every chance he got. They would go out to diner or to a club but her mind was just elsewhere. It was after one such evening that Yamcha wanted a little more than just a good-bye kiss. They were in the living room at Capsule Corp. when he decided this was his chance.

"Come on, babe. It's been such a long time since we've done it. I really miss you." 

They were sitting on the couch. Yamcha was doing his best *I'm so alone and need you routine*. It was starting to work, he thought. 

"I know it's been a long time, but I just don't know if that's what I want right now."

Yamcha turned, facing her. He leaned over and started nuzzling her neck. He new she was ticklish there and it also turned her on. He had placed one of his hands on her arm and was rubbing it up and down trying to help relax her into submission. He started small kisses just under her ear, then he worked his way to her ear. He began gently blowing and running his tongue along the edge, dipping inside occasionally. 

'Oh, what is wrong with me. We've always been an item. There are just so many unanswered questions,' thought Bulma, not really paying attention to what Yamcha was doing. This was one of the questions that she had, could her and Yamcha still be happy together? 'I'll do it just to see, it can't be that bad. It's been so long since we've been together, I hardly remember what it was like.' With that thought she turned to him and kissed him. She ran her hands along side his face and through is soft, short hair. 

'Humph, I seem to remember his hair being stiffer than this,' she thought. 

"Oh, babe. You feel so good," said Yamcha.

He started moving his hand under her shirt and made his way to one of her breasts. He slid his hand under her bra and rubbed her breast while pinching her nipple very hard.

'I was thinking his hands were much softer than that, and OUCH! Since when has he been so rough,' Bulma thought again.

"Let's take this up to your room, babe. Wouldn't want anybody getting a free show."

He stopped what he was doing and picked her up and proceeded up to her room. There he sat her on the edge of the bed. Doing some kind of mock strip show he removed his clothes. Bulma just kinda looked stupidly at him.

"Ok, now it's your turn. Let's see you take it off," said Yamcha.

Bulma thought it was much more romantic to have a little bit of mutual cooperation during the removal of their clothes. She stood up and basically undressed and got back onto the bed. Yamcha watched, drooling like a dog in heat. He laid down and looked at her as if waiting. 

"Come on Bulma, you know what I want. He was putting his hand on her back and directing her down to his erection. She just looked at it then back at his face then back at it. He then used a little more coercion and pushed her head down to have her lips meet his tip. Finally, she gave in and moved up and down on him with her mouth for a few minutes. 

'Is this how it's always been? Seems like there was more passion involved the last time.'

He pulled her up and laid her down on the bed. He raised himself over her and positioned his member at her entrance. 

'What about me? Don't I get any attention during the foreplay? Something is just not right.' Bulma couldn't quiet put her finger on what the problem was.

"Uuugh, Uuuugh, Uuuugh," moaned Yamcha.

Bulma stared at the ceiling. After about 3 minutes it was over. 

"Wow, that was awesome!," exclaimed Yamcha.

'Oh, Kami, what is wrong with me????…….. Everything I remember is what I felt when I was with Vegeta. I feel so, so………,' "Get out Yamcha, this isn't going to work. I tried to make it work and it's just not going to." Bulma was becoming very emotional.

"What the hell are you talking about? What do you mean it's not going to work."

"I mean a lot of things have changed since you've been gone. I've done a lot of soul searching. I'm not some giddy, little girl anymore. This relationship, it's not what I want. I can only consider you a friend from now on, nothing more."

"Have you been screwing around on me?"

Bulma had climbed out of bed and put on her robe. She was ready for him to leave so she could have a nice relaxing bath, when she heard that last question. For some reason this really pissed her off.

"First off, you weren't around, you were dead. And second, don't think I don't know about all of your late night romps with your so called friends. Like I said get out of my house before I have you removed forcefully." She never really answered his question.

Vegeta had just finished his training and had entered the house. He knew the woman had been seeing that sad excuse for a man again. He tried to ignore it. He headed up the stairs to his room when he heard voices coming from her room. It was them. 

'Damn, her,' was all he could think. Then he heard the weaklings voice raise. No matter what was going on between Vegeta and Bulma right now, Vegeta did not like hearing Yamcha's voice raised at her. Then came Bulma's screams at him to get out. He shook his head and proceeded to his room when he heard it.

"VEGETA, VEGETA!!!"

Hearing his name gave him a sense of urgency as he bolted into her room. He was not prepared for what he would see. There stood Bulma in her robe. Yamcha was standing in front of her, naked. You could tell by the condition of the bed that something had gone on between them. Vegeta had a strange feeling in his stomach. He thought it was just nausea caused from seeing the pathetic human naked. 

"Vegeta, would you please escort Yamcha out of my house. He is not welcomed here for the time being."

Looking somewhat shocked that she would kick her boyfriend out, Vegeta looked questionly at her. 

"Are you deaf, Vegeta, please make him leave."

Bulma looked at Vegeta with tears in her eyes. Yamcha did not see this. This time Vegeta complied.

"Let's go. I've looked forward to doing this a long time. You can make this easy or we can do it my way," said Vegeta with an evil smirk. 

"Thank you, Vegeta." Bulma turned and went into the bathroom and began running her bath water. 

Yamcha gathered his clothes and left followed closely by Vegeta. Once he was through the door Vegeta slammed it and said, "Good riddens."

Bulma removed her robe and climbed into the hot bubble bath. This always did the trick when she was troubled. She hated to have to call for Vegeta but she felt she had no other choice. Ever since that incident in the kitchen with his tail, they have hardly spoke to each other. Bulma unconsciously rubbed her shoulder where Vegeta had bit her. After all this time it still had not healed. Funny thing was she felt like something inside of her was changing. She had been having a lot of strange dreams at night. She thought about what he had said to her that night. She thought about what had just happened between her and Yamcha. 

'Now I know why it seemed different. I can only remember what it was like with Vegeta. I can vaguely recall that being with Yamcha was always one sided. He never showed me any affection once he got his satisfaction. Vegeta, however, was my satisfaction. Just his touch, his eyes.' Slowly tears began to run down her face.

There was a knock on her bathroom door. 

"Who is it?"

"Woman, can I come in?"

Bulma wiped her eyes with a cloth. "Yeah, it's ok."

Vegeta entered and gazed at her in the bath. Even though he couldn't see anything below the water due to the bubbles, he still felt a strange stirring in his stomach. 

"What do you want Vegeta?"

"He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"Unh, unh." Bulma couldn't believe he was showing concern for her. 

Vegeta started to turn and leave when Bulma asked one last question. A question that would cause great turmoil for him over the next few months.

"Vegeta, if you transformed, as you call it, would you return to your normal self afterwards?"

Vegeta knew what she was referring to. He did not turn to face her. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and simply answered, "Yes." He then left for his room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Over the next couple of months, Bulma would find herself in deep thought about her and Vegeta. Spring was now here. She would find herself on many occasions sitting out on her balcony, just looking at the Gravity Room. On a few occasions, Vegeta would do some of his training just outside the GR. Bulma would sit and watch him for hours, never turning away. He new she was there, watching him. On one particular evening, Vegeta had decided to meditate. He made it a point to position himself in clear view of her balcony. He sat with his legs crossed Indian style, wearing only his spandex shorts. It had been about an hour, when Bulma made her way out to her balcony. Before coming out she decided to change into her nightshirt. It was now getting fairly dark with only the landscape lights lighting the lawn. Everyone who worked at CC had left for the day, so she decided to be as comfortable as possible. On her way out the door, she grabbed a blanket out of her closet. She had a chaise lounge that she liked to stretch out on, especially when she wanted to star gaze. Star gazing was not why she was out here now. Pulling her chair so that she would have an obstructed view, she positioned it upright and then sat down. Pulling her knees up to her chest and stretching her nightshirt over them and down to her ankles she then looked out upon the lawn. 

'There he is, Kami he is absolutely gorgeous. He looks so peaceful. If only I could touch him once more, kiss his soft lips, make love to him.' Bulma looked down at her feet. Again tears trickled from her eyes. She wanted him with every part of her being. She wants him to be hers forever. She looked out once again, this time he was looking at her. He captured her with his stare. Their eyes locked. They searched each other wanting answers that only the other could give. She knew she had made her decision, now would he be willing.

Vegeta looked at her sitting there in only her nightshirt. A soft warm breeze was blowing, fanning her hair with it. When she looked back up to meet his gaze, he thought how sad and alone she looked. Almost as sad and alone as he felt. She was exquisite. The most beautiful creature he had ever laid his eyes on. Now, captured in each others gaze, he decided he had to have her. Forever. His decision made, now his thoughts turned to the what ifs. 'What if it's true? What if I lose all control, she could be killed.' These were but a few of the questions now plaguing his mind. He broke the stare and went back into the GR. He had issues to work out.

Sleep now beckoned for Bulma. She re-entered her room and climbed into her bed, she pulled the covers up around her neck and snuggled against her soft pillow. Quickly she drifted off to sleep. Dreams would enter her mind again tonight. Previously they had all been the same. Because of the bite inflicted by one Saiyan Prince, her body chemistry was changing. In her dreams, she grew a tail, her hair became stiffer, but still remained straight. Her hearing became more sensitive and of course her once vegetarian appetite now consisted mostly of wanting meat. Her eyes changed too. Now they were a midnight blue. When the moonlight would hit them they were, well, there are just no words to describe them. Now, tonight's dream would be different. She tossed and turned. Sweating profusely. This night her dream would become real. 

Morning came only to find Bulma laid on the floor curled up in a fetal position. As the sun caressed her body, the warmth began to awaken her. Groggily she sat up and looked around. 'How did I get on the floor? Must have fell off during that damn dream.' Bulma stood up, feeling slightly disoriented. She made her way into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She could not believe what she saw. 

'No, it can't be. It was just a dream.' Sure enough, her hair looked thicker, still straight down past her shoulder. "What the hell is making that ticking noise?" She found the noise coming from her watch which was on her nightstand on the other side of her bedroom. Gazing back into the mirror, she looked at the new color of her eyes, midnight blue. "OH, shit!", she turned her back to the mirror and slowly raised her shirt. 

"NO,NO,NO…It was just a dream. What the hell is wrong with me? 

VEGEEETA!!!!!VEGEEETA!!!!"

Vegeta was in the kitchen eating breakfast. Hearing the woman's screams, he stormed up to her room. Upon entering he found her sitting on the bathroom floor in tears.

"What is it woman? Why the hell are you screaming for me? And why are you crying?"

Bulma opened her eyes and looked at him.

He could not believe what he was seeing. Then she leaned forward , turned her back to him and raised her shirt. Sure enough, there was the beginning of a tail. The other noticeable difference was her hair texture. And her eyes. 'Oh, Kami, I didn't think they could be any more beautiful.'

He walked over to her and knelt down. Wrapping his arm around her he tried to calm her. Once she had regained her composure, they walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. 

  
"The legend must be true," he said.

"What legend?"

"Remember when I bit you on your shoulder? Saiyan legend has it that the chosen one, the one who it was foretold would achieve the legendary status of Super Saiyan, would have the power to change the one of his desire into half-Saiyan , if that chosen one was not already Saiyan. Since birth it has been foretold that I would be the one who would obtain this status. It must have started with the bite." 

Bulma's mind was racing ninety miles an hour. Absorbing what she had just been told, she made one realization. 'All this time, I'm the one he desires,' this thought

repeated over and over. She was feeling dizzy. She looked at him once more with her new midnight blue eyes and passed out in his arms.

A/N: Hope everyone liked. I'll try to have next chpt. Up soon. Please review. 


	8. Bulma's Plan

A/N: Ok, it's official. I'm going crazy. If I contradict myself in any way please let me know. I'm trying very hard to keep everything straight. 

Disclaimer: I'd like to own DBZ but never will.

Chapter 8: Bulma's Plan

Vegeta sat there with Bulma laying across his lap supported by his left arm. Gently he began to shake her.

"Wake up, woman. Wake up."

Bulma slowly began to come to. She tried to look around the room but could not focus. She blinked a few times and now was able to make things out a little better. She looked up to see Vegeta looking down at her.

"Where am I? What happened? 

"What do you remember?"

"All I can remember is having a dream where I became half Saiyan."

"That was no dream, woman."

"Help me up, please," she asked.

Vegeta helped her to her feet. She then went back into the bathroom. There she saw the same thing as before. "So it is true." She studied her new features closely in the mirror. Turning around she raised her shirt to look at her tail or at least the start of one. Even though it was really just a furry patch, she had a feeling that would change. "Damn, I can't tell what color it is." Reaching behind her back, she managed to run her fingers across it. "Wow, it's just as soft as yours, Vegeta." There was also a very distinct erotic feeling that transmitted throughout her entire body. She thought to herself, 'Now I know what he meant.' The scientific genius was showing in her. She had always wanted to know what made Saiyans tick. What better way than with first hand experience. 

"Damn it. What color is it?" She twisted and turned trying to see it better. " Vegeta do me a favor and tell me what color this thing is."

Hesitantly, Vegeta approached her. Already he could sense a desire building within himself. He would have to work hard to control it. He knelt down behind her, placing one hand against her lower back and using his other hand he ran his fingers across the silky, soft fur. Bulma reached out her arms and placed her hands against the wall as if to brace herself. It felt like electricity running through her. He continued looking a little longer until she banged her fists against the wall and let out a small growl.

"What, unh, color, unh is it?," Bulma panted. 

Vegeta stood slowly, allowing his body to *feel* hers as he made his way , he slid his hands up her sides, half catching her shirt as he did. He allowed one of his arms to wrap around her waist, pulling her tight against him. He put his lips up to her ear, allowing his warm breath to tickle the sensitive lobe and whispered, "Looks brown, maybe a little blue in there too." Bulma was pushing against his growing erection. With his free hand he lowered his shorts just enough to release himself. Without removing her panties, he merely moved the crotch out of the way and slid himself into her. 

"NOW, I WANT IT NOW!!!," cried Bulma arching her back wantingly towards him.

Vegeta slammed in and out of her with her meeting his rhythmic timing.

"Wo..man….your…going…to be….the….death….of….me!" 

"Oh, Oh, OH,…… VEGEETTAAA!!!!" 

Her orgasm hit her, sending an electric current throughout her body. Her inner muscles tightened around him so much, it instantly sent him into his. 

Once they had got control of themselves, Bulma turned and nipped at his ear. Vegeta smirked and was going to leave when her voice stopped him.

"Vegeta, I don't want anyone to know about what is happening to me, not just yet."

"It's kind of obvious, woman."

"I'll just tell everyone that I decided to have a makeover done and I also purchased some of those new contacts that change the color of your eyes."

"Whatever, they won't hear it from me."

Vegeta then went back down to finish his breakfast. Bulma hurriedly took her shower and dressed. 'Now to do something with this hair,' she thought. The length hung down to her shoulders. There were a few spiky bangs and thanks to a certain Saiyan Prince's genetic makeup, the top of her hair now stood in small spikes. It actually looked quiet beautiful. 'Guess that will just have to do,' she thought.

Dr. Briefs and Vegeta were sitting at the table eating. Vegeta had several plates left to finish. Mrs. Briefs was doing this and that about the kitchen. They all turned when they heard Bulma bouncing happily down the stairs.

"Morning, mom. Hi, dad." She just gave a lustful look at Vegeta.

"Oh, dear. Have you gone and had a makeover and didn't invite me to go?," asked her mother.

"Well, I kinda wanted it to be a surprise. What do ya think?," Bulma said turning back and forth modeling for them.

Her mother studied her for a second and said, "I like it. Never did like you having to get curly perms to give your hair extra body."

"How about you dad?"

"Well, dear, whatever makes you happy."

Mrs. Briefs stood glaring at Vegeta. "What about you young man, don't you have any thing to say?"

"Ugh, yeah, it looks ok I guess." Vegeta was slightly taken aback by the elder Briefs woman. If it wasn't for the fact that she was the best cook in the house, he would have blasted her.

"Man, I'm starving," said Bulma.

"There's some fruit on the counter, dear," said Mrs. Briefs. 

But Bulma had already eyed a piece of bacon on one of Vegeta's plates. Vegeta was keen to her whiley ways.

"Don't even think about it."

"Think about what?," she said innocently.

Then she reached over and grabbed it. 

"Give it back."

"No."

Bulma leaned her head back and took the piece of meat and suggestively slid it into her mouth. Raising her head back up while she chewed, she looked naughtily at Vegeta and ran her tongue across her lips. "Um, Um, Um. That was good, got any more?"

Vegeta was in shock. 'First off, she just took my food then she TOOK MY FOOD!!.' "Damn it woman, get your own food. Keep your greedy paws off of mine." He didn't waste any time in finishing up his meal. 

Her mother looked at her strangely. 'Guess she's decided to try something different this morning.'

"Dad, I'm going to be in my lab all day today if you need me."

"Got something you need help with?," asked her father.

"No, just have a project I'm working on. I'll be sure to call you if I need help."

Vegeta looked questionly at her. 'What kind of project could she be working on now.'

Bulma excused herself from the table. As she passed by Vegeta, she stopped and leaned over to his ear, "Thanks for letting me have a piece this morning. It was very, very good." Before Vegeta could grab her, she ran off laughing. 

'Little wench, we'll see who has the last laugh.' Vegeta stood and made his way to resume his training. 

Bulma sat at her desk in her own personal lab. She was drawing out plans for some sort of machine. 'Let's see, if I remember correctly it looked something like this,' Bulma began drawing a picture. 'There were controls here and tubes. Now all I need is the materials.' During the last months, while Bulma had been making her decision regarding the seduction of one said Saiyan Prince, the thought kept entering her mind about her possibly not surviving. Being the genius that she was, she had remember a machine that Goku had been placed in on Namek when he had been hurt very badly. She thought that for someone of her intelligence, it shouldn't be too hard to build. And now in light of the current events it was something she had to build. The only difference would be it would hold up to two people in their own healing environment. Another thing she had been contemplating was to build her own house. It was becoming more and more difficult to fight the attraction she held for Vegeta. A good example was their unplanned encounter this morning. She became hot just recalling how he took her. 'Guess we can call that a quickie,' she thought giggling to herself. Anyway, she was worried about her parents. She didn't want them to become uncomfortable with the situation. 'Hmm, it would need to be sound proof. I'd really like to decorate in the colors of the planet Vegetasei but getting Vegeta to talk about his home planet may be difficult. Well, nothing with him has been easy so far so why should it start now.' She fumbled through more papers on her desk until she found the list of materials for the regeneration tank, 'Better start finding all of this.'

She shifted a little in her chair. She was finding it a little uncomfortable to sit the longer the day went on. 'Must be the area where that tail is trying to grow. She reached around to try and rub the soreness out and felt something furry sticking out from her waistband. 'Oh, this is great. This is just great. Now how am I going to hide this?,' she thought. For the time being, she untucked her shirt and headed off on her mission. 

Vegeta had been training since breakfast. He had worked through lunch and now was fast approaching diner time. He was most graceful to watch. Throwing punches and kicks. Then he'd jab and throw in a roundhouse kick. Alternating over and over until he'd finally exhausted himself. He sat in the middle of the GR. Taking deep breathes, trying to calm himself. He began to relax, and with that his mind started to wander back to the other night when he had told Bulma about the bite and the legend and such. He did not go into great detail at that time when explaining how all of this could have been possible. He remembered back to his childhood, before Frieza and the Kold empire. How not one Saiyan would ever dare to take a mate of other upbringing, especially a royal elite. However, when Frieza took control, the Saiyan King knew he could not be trusted. The King secretly had their scientists devise a way in which the Saiyan people could survive. They came up with a way to genetically alter a male Saiyan. If the unthinkable were to happen, and Frieza were to purge the planet Vegetasei, then as long as the one male survived so shall the race, be it only in a half breed. The decision as to who would be implanted with the altered genes took care of itself when Frieza demanded the King to hand over his son. The one sure way to guarantee survival would be to have one of their own as one of Frieza's right hand men. Vegeta recalled his father coming to him the night before he was to leave. He carried with him a heavy heart. He sat with his young son and explained to him why things were the way they were. He made sure Vegeta understood the importance of him gaining Frieza's trust so that in hopes someday he would rise to that which had been prophesized. He would achieve the legendary status and defeat Frieza. He would restore honor once again to the Saiyan name. 'Too bad father, it was only a myth,' Vegeta said shaking his head. 'It took a mere third class clown to gain the status and defeat the almighty Frieza.' Vegeta stood and walked over to a window where he gazed up into the sky, 'I will still restore our honor and rebuild our race.' And in a whisper he said, "I will gain that which Kakarott has not, I will surpass the legendary."

A/N: That was a difficult chapter to write. Not sure if I'm totally happy with it. Hope ya like. 

Thanks for the many reviews. See ya next chappie.


	9. VEGETA, VEGETA, Oh VEGETA!

A/N: MAJOR LEMON ALERT! If you are not of age, please take heed. 

Disclaimer: Everyone knows already, I don't own DBZ.

Chapter 9: VEGETA, VEGETA, Oh, VEGETA!!!

Bulma returned to her lab. She had found all of the materials she would need to build the regeneration tank. 'Wow, that's great. I can't believe we had all the stuff. This is going to go ahead of schedule,' she thought. She sat down at her desk and sifted through some of the papers that laid about. 'Here it is.' She had made a checklist of certain things she wanted to accomplish. 'Okay, I've completed the first two things which were to design a regeneration tank and second to gather the materials needed to build it. Let's see, I still have to talk to dad about my idea on building my own place, of course I'll throw in the fact that it would be big enough for Vegeta to live in also. That way it would get him out from under their feet and they would have more quality time to spend with each other. Also, I have to talk to Vegeta about his home planet so I can plan the decor.' Feeling satisfied with all that she had accomplished, she decided to call it an evening. 'Hm, wonder what his Highness is up to . Maybe I need to pay him a visit. I'm sure he's in his usual place.' Bulma set out for the Gravity Room.

The best way to describe Vegeta's mood was fickled. All of this thinking about home, his father, and last but not least the time served with Frieza has played heavily on the Prince this evening. To say he was in a foul mood would be a severe understatement. One minute he would be pacing, back and forth, the next he would be using every known derogatory word in the universe. 

"Kami damned son-of-a-bitch, who the HFIL did he think he was. Taking the privilege away from me. ME, Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans," exclaimed Vegeta out loud. "Just you wait Kakarott, vengeance will be mine." He then proceeded to throw into the wind a series of punches and kicks, even though the foe was invisible, he could still invision him there in front of him. 

Bulma, very happy with how things were going, strolled out across the CC lawn heading for the GR. What awaited her inside was definitely not what she was expecting. She walked up to the window, looked in and saw Vegeta. He did not look like himself. 'Wonder what's up his ass tonight? ,'she thought. 'Guess there's only one way to find out.' She walked over to the door and punched in the code that would unlock it. Inside a alarm sounded to alert the occupant that the gravity would be going back to normal.

'Damn, I don't need to deal with her right now.'

As the door opened, Bulma was greeted by one very irate, pissed off Saiyan. Standing in what would be known as his trademark stance, arms crossed over his chest, brow furrowed and a deep frown, he blocked her entrance.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy and do not wish to be disturbed."

"I need to discuss something with you," said Bulma.

"Go away, woman. If you know what is best, you will leave now."

"What is wrong with you, Vegeta? Why are you acting like an ass?"

"Your in my space, now leave."

"I always knew you were a selfish, arrogant, obnoxious and let's not forget handsome, strong, sexy, hmmm…..," Bulma was trying to loosen him up. She did manage to back him up a step which would be a costly mistake on his part. She walked around him slowly, eyeing him hungrily as she went. Strangely enough, he was becoming a challenge to her, more than likely due to the changes her body was undertaking. She wanted him. Nothing was going to stop her from having him. Her body yearned for his.

"Woman, do you not realize who you are dealing with? Have you so soon forgotten what I am capable of?

Bulma was starting to tire of this. 'Same old, same old shit,' she thought. "What is your problem, Vegeta?"

"You are my problem, now leave before I throw you out!"

Standing right in his face, Bulma dared to push him a little farther. "I'd like to see you try, monkey boy." Usually, the best way to get to him, was with a fight. She was willing to do whatever it took.

Vegeta, outraged at such insubordination, grabbed Bulma by the neck of her shirt. "Was that some sort of threat, I just heard? Surely not from such a weak woman."

Let's just say that was the button that needed to be pushed. Bulma's cheeks began to flush, a new type of anger filled her within. Actually more fury than anger. The part of her that has been changing into this half-breed of a Saiyan was thirsting for blood. 'How dare he treat me like that,' she thought. And in a second's time, a burst of strength overtook her and using both of her hands, she shoved him away. Pulling her shoulders back and standing tall she was not going to back down this time.

He fell back and landed on his ass. Releasing a roar as a vein protruded from his forehead, he lunged at her, pinning her against the wall. With one hand he held her two tiny wrists above her head, the other was positioned around her throat. Still determined, she refused to back down. Her head was spinning a whirlwind of colors as she thought she was going to pass out. He removed his hand from her throat, she gasped in a few short breathes until she was recovered. Now he took one wrist in each hand and pinned them out beside her head. He was hovering very close to her, so close that his chest was pressed against hers and he could feel her heartbeat racing. This aroused him.

She took her hips and thrust them at him, trying to knock him away. This only succeeded in arousing him more. He backed away from her just enough to allow a small space between them. Taking his tail, he caressed it around her face, down across her neck and over to tickle her ear. As hard as she tried to fight it, her body was wanting more of this attention he was giving it. She allowed a small growl to form in her throat. 

"I see, you liked that. But then again, you do like my tail don't you? He maneuvered it under the hem of her shirt, up between her breasts. 'Damn undergarment!,' he thought. He moved it down, across her stomach, making small circles as he went. Bulma's eyes were wide with anticipation, she felt as if she were going to explode. 

'He's not going to get away with this,' silently she thought. But then he did the one thing that would turn the tables for the rest of the night. He took the tip of his tail and ran it along her waistband around to her back. He did not know however, that her tail had grown 'till it now reached just out of her waistband. When the two touched, automatically they curled, as if instinctively, around each other. A very surprised Vegeta looked at Bulma. Her eyes burned with desire. She wanted blood. She wanted to sink her teeth into him. So, in her softest whisper, one even he could not quiet make out, she said, "come a little closer."

"What did you say?," he demanded.

Again, just an ever so little bit louder, "come a little closer."

This time, Vegeta moved a little closer and asked yet again, "Woman speak up."

He was becoming agitated.

Making one last effort, she tried again, "come a little closer."

This time it worked. Still holding her hands tight against the wall, he felt he had nothing to lose. He leaned in, placing his ear just to the side of her face. 

"Perfect!," she said.

Taking her chance, she buried her teeth into his neck. His body tensed. His erection engorged suddenly, he felt his climax nearing. Instinctively he bit down on her. She began to shake almost uncontrollably. Her inner muscles contracted. 'How could this be happening?,' she thought. 'He's not even inside of me not to mention we're still dressed.' But the two acts combined created an animalistic lust that had captured them and now would have it's way. She writhed about so, that Vegeta pressed her against the wall with his own body. Relishing in this new found euphoria, he released her wrists and slid his hands to meet hers. Still holding her firmly against the wall, his erection was ever so clear to her. She could feel his massiveness pressed against her womanhood. She tried to control it but there was no way. The most intense orgasm swept over her. She pulled her mouth away from him, blood dripping from her lips, and screamed. His body reacted the only way it knew how. His hips ground against hers, and within moments they were joined once again in each others climax. 

Vegeta pulled back, blood also dripping from his mouth. They looked deeply into each others eyes. Not breaking eye contact, Vegeta took his hands from hers. He grabbed her top and ripped it off, doing the same to her bra. There was so much adrenaline pumping the course of Bulma's veins that once she realized he had released her and tore off her shirt, she regained her bearings enough to push him down on the floor. Granted if Vegeta had wanted, he could have stopped her. Once she had him where she wanted him, she removed her shorts. Straddling him, she sat with her wetness pressed against his stomach. Neither one spoke a word. Their eyes told it all. She raised up and moved herself down towards his feet, removing his shorts as she went. She took the soiled garment and cleaned up what was left on him and then tossed it aside. Now she crawled over top of him stopping at his mouth. Setting on her knees, she had both legs positioned to the outside of his shoulders. She knew what she wanted and so did he. Having had his arms by his sides, he now raised them, placing his hands on her hips. He lifted her up and positioned his mouth, then pulled her down on his face. Slowly he began sucking her clitoris. Flicking his tongue , running it her entire length making sure to dip into her. Bulma started moving against his ministrations. She took her hands and ran them up her stomach and cupped her own breasts squeezing them. Taking her fingers to her mouth, she would wet the tips and return them to her breasts, encircling the nipples them pinching them. Vegeta was making fast work. He had a wicked tongue. He would torture her by running it all along the outside of herself, through the wrinkles and folds only touching that most sensitive spot for a moment. She could not stand it any longer. Lowering her right hand, she placed her middle and index fingers on her clit and began slowly massaging. Vegeta liked this, he concentrated on sliding his tongue in and out of her, sucking hers lips, drinking her juices. Faster and faster Bulma worked her fingers, opening herself as much as she could to allow him the most penetration. As her orgasms washed over her, so did her juices over him. As if starving for more, he licked every bit up that he could. 

Again she raised herself up, and backed down across his body. Once they were face to face they kissed, allowing her to taste what he relished as a delicacy. He started to move as if to get up, she shook her head and finger at him to tell him no. He could not imagine what she had in mind now. She began making small kisses along his neck. He wrapped his arms around her, moving his hands across her body not missing an inch. Seeing the spot where she had bit him, she ran her lips across it sucking gently. He began what sounding like purring. His fingers entangled themselves in her hair. He took her head in his hands and coerced her downward. She smiled through her kisses as she now passed across his stomach. She could tell where he was leading her. With great pleasure, she took him into her mouth. Sliding him in and out, momentarily stopping and sucking with great vigor. 

"Ummmmm…..," was all he could say. 

Using one hand to grasp his orbs and the other to grasp the base of his erection, she continued running her tongue from tip to base, making sure to occasionally make eye contact. Wrapping her lips around him once more, she quickly picked up the pace. Sucking maliciously, moving him in and out, lashing her tongue at the same time until finally he arched his back and released into her. Swallowing the warm, sweet liquid, Bulma was now ready for the main course.

Vegeta pulled himself up into a sitting position. Bulma was set next to him. He reached his hand behind her neck and pulled her into him for a long, passionate kiss. Sliding his tongue into her mouth and hers into his, they fought against the other with no one winning. He moved around to suck on her earlobe all the while turning her body, positioning it against the floor. Yes, the floor was hard and cold, but neither of them noticed. All they wanted was to continue being one with each other. Pleasuring and being pleased. Vegeta kissed along her neck and also across his mark on her. He had no need to wait, his erection was still fully intact. He raised himself above her, allowing his tip to slide lazily across her abdomen, down between her thighs and stopping at her entrance. She squeezed her legs together, trying to capture him. She looked, pleadingly into his eyes. She wanted this, wanted him more than anything else in the world. He stared back into her midnight blue eyes. They looked like crystals now, so stunning. He had never had feelings before other than hate, now he was overwhelmed with them, the very emotions he regarded as weak. Bracing himself, he thrust into her, not waiting another moment. Bulma gasped at the sudden fullness that she felt. He was rather large, so much so that she could not believe how well their bodies formed together. Moving in and out of her slowly, memorizing everything about her, he wanted to remember times like this forever. She bent her knees placing her feet up close to her hips. She spread her legs apart as far as possible so that she could have every morsel of him within her. Lifting her hips, she met his movements, which were slow at first. He lowered his lips to meet hers. Burning, wet kisses were all she had to offer. Their tongues thrashing about each others mouths created a cadence for the rest of their bodies to follow. Vegeta picked up the pace, until he was hammering away mercilessly. She could not help but to moan aloud. When she wrapped her legs around his waist, he could no longer hold back. He poured every emotion, all the hate, all the regret , the humiliation, the caring, and yes, even love into this moment. 

Bulma felt a strange sensation, like she was surrounded by great warmth and energy. Opening her eyes to see what it was, she was awestruck by what she saw. Finally, breaking the silence of the unspoken word, she raised up to place her mouth beside his ear. 

Whispering she said, "Make love to me, Vegeta, my Super Saiyan Prince."

Vegeta snapped opened his eyes to see it was true. He had finally obtained that which had eluded him. The missing elements were the emotions and feelings he had refused to experience.

Bulma reached her hands up to his face and pulled him down to kiss her. It was exhilarating. Pulses of current flowed from his body to hers. Bulma persuaded him onto his back, never removing himself from her. Straddling him, she placed her hands on his shoulders and started moving herself up and down on his shaft. As she did her breasts swayed in front of him, inviting him to reach up and take one of the nipples into his mouth. The effect on Bulma caused her rhythm to increase. Vegeta grabbed her hips pulling her down as he moved up. Faster and faster. Harder and harder. She felt her orgasm approaching. She repositioned herself, placing her feet next to his hips, now squatting she managed to envelope him even more. He could feel himself pushing her limits. Harder he pushed, driving himself deeper. Bulma began moaning and screaming his name.

"Vegeta, harder, harder! Oh, oh, Kami. I, I'm losing control…."

As she fell into her release she wanted more.

"Now! Fuck me NOW! Harder, Vegeta, that's it," she said digging her nails into his flesh.

Vegeta slammed into her, feeling her inner walls contract around him. He couldn't hold off. Quickly, he removed himself long enough to turn her onto her stomach. Pushing her legs apart, he drove himself into her.

"You want to fuck? I'll fuck you 'till you scream my name." He put his hands on her back, holding her to the floor while he ravaged her body. Her entire being had never experienced so many feelings. She was nearing unconsciousness. The ecstasy her mind was reeling in was heaven. He made the last thrusts the hardest, breaking all of her barriers. She clenched her fists and screamed his name, over and over. 

"VEGETA, VEGETA, OH, VEGETA!!!"

Spilling his seed inside of her, he then collapsed . The golden aura that had enveloped them faded away. As both were trying to recover their breath, Bulma managed to turn her head to face him. 

"I guess our talk will have to wait," she said jokingly. 

He smiled a genuine smile to her. So not to crush her, he rolled off and onto his side, propping himself on one arm facing her. She turned to him and placed her hand on his face. Looking deep within his eyes, she found what she had been looking for, a place within his heart. They would lay there in each others arms for the rest of the night.

A/N: OK peoples, there's your lemon. Hope is was sour enough. ;)


	10. Master Roshi? No, Mastur Bation!

A/N: Thanks everyone for all of the wonderful reviews. Sorry, Yasha, I fixed the booboo. Thanks for pointing it out. A reminder to all, this is an A/U fic and will probably turn even more away from what little of the story line it has followed. I am getting ready to start a new fic, hope everyone will check it out. Lime Alert!_

Disclaimer: Eye dew knot on DEEBEEZEE!

Chapter 10: Master Roshi? No Mastur Bation!

Morning came and found them laying on the now noticeably cold floor of the Gravity Room. Vegeta awoke first, of course. He stood, trying not to wake Bulma. Very slowly, he picked her up and took her to the back room and laid her on the sofa. Rummaging around, he found two sets of clothes for them to put on. Apparently, after the last go around the two of them had had in the GR, Bulma was not going to be without extra clothes. He found a blanket, which he covered her with. Dressing himself, he then quietly left the building. 

Bulma, woke a few minutes after Vegeta had gone. 'How did I get here? Must have been Vegeta,' she said as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She stood up and stretched a long relaxing stretch. 'Looks like he found the extra clothes. Glad I put them in here.' She grabbed her set and dressed. 'I'm am sooo ready for a hot shower,' saying that she headed off to the main house.

It was still early, and the rest of the family were still sleeping. As Bulma ran up the stairs towards her room, she ran smack dab into Vegeta, already coming back down to start his training. 

Vegeta, as usual did not have much to say, he just nodded in her direction.

However, Bulma was in top form this morning and she wasn't going to let him get by without some sort of interaction.

"Morning, Vege-head!," she exclaimed. Making sure just as he passed to loop her hand around his tail allowing it to glide across her palm. 

Vegeta stopped in his tracks. Turning to her he said, "That does it. Come here." He picked her up and carried her to her room. He set her down on the floor beside him. He reached around her back and grabbed her tail in his hand, being careful not to afflict pain. "Now, let me show you how that feels." Running his hand from the base to the tip of her tail, kneading it as he went, he was pleased to see her response. "Now, don't do that to me again unless you want it back ten-fold. Understand?"

Bulma, shivering, could only nod affirmatively.

"Good, now I have training to do." He turned and left her standing dazed in her room.

'Wa, Wa, Wa, WOW!! That was great. Now I am certain that I need to move ahead with my plans,' she thought as she made way for the shower. Afterwards she went seeking out her father.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Entering the lab, she found her father tinkering on one of his many inventions. 

"Dad, I need to discuss something with you."

"Oh, what is that, dear?," asked Dr. Briefs.

"Well, you know I'm not a kid anymore and I was thinking it's time to have a place of my own. What do you think?," she asked.

"Yes, you're not our little girl anymore. You've grown into a bright, beautiful, young woman. I would assume you would want to remain on the CC compound?"

"Actually, I've already picked out the perfect site."

"I see you have put a lot of thought into this already. Where exactly did you have in mind?"

"In the south quadrant there are several hundred acres of land that consist of rolling hills, lots of trees and running streams. There is also a lot of wildlife out there too. What I'd like to do, is to build a four bedroom house with these particular specs. handing him a set of blueprints. It would be perfect. Oh, and there's one other thing."

"And that particular thing wouldn't by any chance concern a certain Saiyan living with us, would it?"

"How did you know, dad?"

"Let's just say even though your mother and I are getting a little older we still notice chemistry when we see it. Not to mention it sure would be a lot quieter at night. We might actually get a good nights sleep."

Bulma's cheeks turned a rosy red at the thought of what her father suggested. 'So they have heard us. "You and mom would have the house to yourselves. That should give you all the quiet time you need, well, except for meal times maybe. I guess I need to learn to cook a little better, huh?"

"Well, dear, let's worry about one thing at a time. I'll take all of your information and get started on the construction. Meantime, you need to pick out the spot where it will go once it is done."

"Oh yeah, dad, I haven't spoke to Vegeta yet about this. I would appreciate it if you wouldn't say anything to him."

"No, problem. Now let me get to work. I'll see you later and let you know how things are going."

"Okay," Bulma said as she gave her dad a kiss on the cheek.

'Now that that is done, I've got to start working on the décor. Let's see, I still need to talk to Vegeta about planet Vegetasei. Hmm, he's had a couple of hours of training, I'll see if he's up to it now.' Bulma headed off once again to the Gravity Room.

Upon reaching the GR, she found Vegeta training outside. It was a wonderful day. The sky was bright blue and there was a faint breeze blowing. Cautiously, she approached the proud Saiyan. She new how picky he was regarding his training. He saw her coming towards him. Speaking aloud he asked, "What do you want now?" 

'That sounds inviting,' she thought. 

"I still need to discuss a matter with you. It's only one simple question. If you will just give me a few minutes, I promise I will leave you alone. Please?"

"I expect you to keep your word. If you interrupt me again, it will be hell to pay."

Bulma tried not to show how pleased she was. She nodded in agreement with his request.

They sat under the big oak tree, just outside the GR. Bulma nervously cleared her throat and then began to speak.

"Tell me about the décor of the palace on planet Vegetasei."

"Why do you want to know about that?"

"Just humor me and I'll go."

"Well, Everything was made of wood. Most of the rooms were royal blue, maroon and gold. Satisfied?"

"So were the floors also made from wood? And what about the lights? Were they crystal, gold with glass, iron?"

"No, the floors were stone, like your marble. And there were huge, wooden chandeliers in every room. Are we done now?"

"Yeah, I think that will do it. Thanks Vegie!" Bulma leaned over and pecked him on the cheek and took off to her lab leaving a confused Saiyan to wonder what that was about. 

'Women are too strange,' was the thought that crossed his mind. 

Arriving back at her lab, Bulma quickly went to work. She drew up a set of plans that would show exactly how she wanted the décor to look. 'That should do it. Now to get these to dad.'

Vegeta returned to his training. Certain thoughts kept creeping into his mind. 'What is that woman up to? She has been acting more than strange lately. Maybe I'll have to do some investigating.' 

Finding her father in the lab working on her capsule house, she ran up to him to give him the additional plans. "Dad, here are the rest of the plans to finish the house. How long do you think it will take to finish it?"

"I'd say a day or two, won't take very long. You've already made sure we had all of the materials so it should be fairly easy."

"Great! Hey, isn't there some sort of convention we're supposed to attend this weekend?"

"Yes, there is an Alternative Fuel Convention in South City. I didn't say anything to you because I've already made plans for me and the Mrs. to go."

Bulma thought to herself, 'This will work out perfect. I've gotta get a move on though to get everything finished in time.'

"Bulma, did you hear me dear?"

"Huh, oh yeah, no problem. I'm sure you and mom will have a great time. South City is really romantic. I'll see you later dad, I've got a lot to do. And don't forget, not a word to Vegeta."

"Okay, dear."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bulma took off in a dash heading to the main house to grab a snack. She was in such a hurry, that she did not see a certain Saiyan Prince standing in the door when she ran head first into him.

"Damn it, Vegeta. Watch where you're going." Bulma didn't even stop to allow him to retaliate. She bee-lined it to the fridge. 'Let's see, a ham sandwich sounds good.' She grabbed out the bread, ham, cheese, pickles and mayo. By now Vegeta had made his way into the kitchen as well and stood glaring at the overly-excited beauty. "What do you want Vegeta. Can't you see I'm in kind of a hurry."

"What are you up to, woman? You're being very suspicious."

Bulma gulped at his comments as she tried to keep from choking on her bite of sandwich. "What do you mean? I'm not up to anything," she said as she turned her back to him, not allowing him to notice her reaction to his questions.

'We'll see. I'm going to keep a close eye on you."

"Whatever, you're just paranoid." Bulma finished the last bite and took off again to her lab. 

Vegeta waited for a few minutes and then followed.

'Damn! Now I'm really going to have to be careful. He's not going to give up to he figures out what's going on.'

Vegeta watched as she entered her lab. Spying through the window he could see a lot of papers strewn across her desk. 'I'll come back later when she's in bed. I'll bet it has something to do with that paper." Vegeta left to return to his training.

Bulma scurried about the lab making plans. 'Oops, better not leave all this out. Mr. Sneaky Britches will sure to pay a visit here later.' Finally, satisfied with what she had completed today, she called it an evening. It was late and both her mom and dad were already in bed. She quietly opened the front door to the main house and then closed it behind her. There was a dim light radiating from the living room. 'Wander who's up at this hour,' she thought knowing full well who it was. 'He must have called it an early night, he normally has at least another hour or two to go.' She slipped her shoes off onto the mat by the door and then proceeded into the living room. 

"Vegeta what are you doing watching TV? Why aren't you still training?"

"I have other things on my mind."

"Really, like what?," she asked as she sat down beside him on the couch.

"Do you trust me?," he asked.

Hesitantly she replied, "Yes."

He turned and climbed onto her lap, straddling her legs. 

"Vegeta what are you doing?"

"Trust me, woman."

He slowly removed her shirt and then tossed it aside. This time he managed to keep it intact. He ran his hands across her arms up to her shoulders and down to the center clasp of her bra. Easily this item of clothing was also discarded. When Bulma tried to touch him back, he stopped her. "Not tonight, this will be different."

"What do you mean different? Don't I get to enjoy whatever it is you have in mind?," she asked a little miffed.

"No more talking, trust me."

Vegeta persuaded her to lean back against the soft, billowy cushions. He leaned over her allowing a little of his saliva to drip off his tongue, down between her breasts. He raised himself up just to the point that he was able to place himself in that crevice. He motioned for her to take her hands and squeeze her mounds tightly surrounding him. Upon doing this, he started to move. Making the motions as he would if he were deep inside her. This was a new experience for her, it was so erotic. The movements he made caused her nipples to rub together, creating a burning inside of her desperately wanting to get out. Faster and faster he paced until at last, he came, spilling along her face, down her neck and across her breasts. Bulma released her hold. Taking her tongue, she ran it across her lips, taking in the sweet candy that was bestowed upon her. Grabbing a couple of tissues she cleaned what was left off. Vegeta removed himself to sit back down beside her. 

"Well that was good for me, how about you?," he asked snidely.

Bulma scooted to the end of the couch. She reached down and removed her shorts and underwear. Raising her legs back up on the couch, she said, "Yes, it was good. But I'm not finished yet." She sat back looking at him. 'Kami does he have a body,' she thought. He began to move towards her, but as he did to her, she stopped him. "Remember, something different tonight." He did as told and sat back, watching. The more she gazed at him, the hotter she became. She started by placing her hands on her stomach, then gliding them up to her breasts. She squeezed each one, gently manipulating the nipples between her fingers until she was twisting and turning them. 

Vegeta had moved to his end of the couch and pulled one leg up to him while the other remained over the side touching the floor. 

Bulma's thoughts…….

'Look at how he's sitting. Oh, Kami his cock is so big.' Running her tongue across her lips, she began moving her hands down across her stomach. 'Mmmmm, I want him inside of me…..' Lowering her hands to run across her pelvis, delving inside her thighs. 'Just to have him inside of me.' Licking her lips, sucking in her lower lip. She raised and lowered herself wanting, needing that satisfaction. Slowly her tailed slipped between her legs, flicking itself about. 

Vegeta was on the brink of exploding as he sat, watching her, being denied physical contact.

Grabbing her thighs with the palms of her hands, she pulled them back to her, exposing her womanhood to him. 'He is so hot, ummm.' 'Got to have him inside me.' At that moment she slid the tip of her tail inside, her walls constricted, her tail stiffened. It moved in and out with great expertise. Her hips pushed against it. 'More, more,' she thought. 

Vegeta could not take it any longer. He had to have some type of release. Wetting his hand he placed it around his shaft. Watching her, moving his hand in rhythm with her movements. 'Oh, she's good,' he thought. Increasing speed as she did.

'Look at him now, can't last much longer.' Harder and harder her tail plunged, progressing deeper and deeper with each movement. Her middle finger now flicked across her clit, delving into its folds, finding the spot of her desire, it sent her body into a frenzy. 'Oh, oh, faster, faster, harder, harder. It's coming, it's coming.' Her body bucked wildly relinquishing itself to the feeling that had overcome it. 'Ummm, that's better.' Calming herself best that she could.

He stroked and stroked, faster and faster. Watching the scene play out in front of him. 'Can't wait any longer.' Releasing, spilling upon his torso, finally having his satisfaction. 

They both sat up. Their eyes still full of lust. Bulma was the first to break the silence. "Yes, it was good for me also." 

Another moment of silence past, then she said, "Well, Vegeta, I think I'm going to call it a night. I'm exhausted for some reason. Slipping her clothes back on, she made her way to her bedroom. She collapsed on the bed, and was fast asleep.

'Yes, that was very good. Little minx has a naughty side to her. Humph.' Vegeta gathered his clothing, turned off the TV and upstairs he went. But not to bed just yet…….

A/N: This was kind of a transition chapter. I think maybe a couple more chapt. And it'll be done. J 


	11. A Small Price To Pay

.0A/N: Making a very pissed off face, expelling every cuss word I can think of, my program crashed just as I started to do spell check. And of course, I did not save my work before hand. Stupid mistake. Well, anyways, here is chapter 11 rewritten.

Disclaimer: Same old, same old, Don't own it, never will.

Chapter 11: A Small Price To Pay

Vegeta headed straight for the shower. Now that she was sound asleep, he had some snooping to do. Quickly he finished and dressed. Silently, he left the main house heading to her lab. He soon realized his mistake. 'Shit! I forgot about the alarm.' He had completely forgotten about the alarm that was set after hours. 'Let's see. Whatever she is up to, I'm sure the old man knows something about it. In the morning I'll make sure to pay him a visit.' Normally he would have just blasted it, but the less attention he brought to himself, the less chance of him being caught.

Vegeta returned to his room. After resetting his alarm, he crawled into bed. This night would bring strange dreams to him.

He was standing in front of Bulma. It was if she were waiting for something. Then he powered up, but instead of his hair changing to a golden color, it changed to black? But it was long, hanging past his shoulders, no longer in its usual widows peak. His eyes appeared to be blue in color. But his body was different. His bare chest could still be seen, with all of it's rippling muscles. However, now there was a fine red fur that covered him. It went from his wrists to his shoulders, across his back, around his groin area, down his legs to his ankles and covered the length of his tail. It made a V shape beginning at his shoulders and coming to a point at his abdomen. Inside the V was his bare chest and abs. He was dressed in black leather pants and boots. He looked at her, desiring her, his mate. Waking suddenly, he looked around to see where he was. Yes, he was still at CC, in his room. He laid back down, folding his arms back beneath his head. 

'I don't understand. I've reached the legendary but what was this dream? I feel like there was an enormous power surrounding me. And she was there. Why would she be there? Could it be a premonition of what's to come? Wait, I remember, in the dream, we were undergoing the mating ritual. Is this the transformation that is possible if the ritual is performed in that one certain manner? But there is almost certain a chance of death.' 

So many questions spun an intricate web throughout his mind. He would not get much sleep tonight after all.

The sun shone across her room, dancing along the covers of her bed. The warmth woke her to find that she was in desperate need of a shower. 'Ewe! What is that smell? Oh, Kami, it's me.' She rolled out of bed and made her way to the shower. Adjusting the temperature so that it was not too hot, but rather warm, she undressed and climbed in. 

'Just what I needed. Boy, my muscles haven't ached this much in years. Must be all the extracurricular exercise here lately.' She leaned into the water, letting the droplets pummel her soft skin. Finishing up, she dressed, did her hair and make-up, then made her way down to the kitchen.

Mr. And Mrs. Briefs were sitting at the table having coffee. They had already ate and were just enjoying each others company. Occasionally, the Mrs. would have a non-blond moment to where they could quietly sit together. Hearing noise from the stairway, Mrs. Briefs popped up and off she went. Busy, busy, busy. Bulma, went over to the table and sat by her father.

"So, I guess Vegeta's out training?"

"He's been out there for hours," replied Dr. Briefs.

"Good. So how's the project coming?"

"Excellent. Should have it done this evening, tomorrow at the latest."

"Wow, that fast. What about the regeneration tanks? And how about the stuff I gave you yesterday afternoon?"

"No problem. Consider it handled."

"Great. I'm going this morning to make the final decision on where it will go. Then I'll have the crew go out and ready the lot."

"Just let me know what you need, dear."

"Thanks a bunch, dad. You're the best."

Bulma grabbed a quick bite and then she was off. She picked out the exact place where she wanted the house and marked it so that the ground crew could ready it. Afterwards, she sat beside the running stream, thinking of how she hoped things would work out.

Meanwhile, Vegeta left the GR to pay a visit to Dr. Briefs. Entering his lab, he quietly snuck up behind the man. He was trying to see what he was working on. Luckily, the actual construction was being done in another building. Dr. Briefs just oversaw the project. 

"Old man, tell me what it is your working on," demanded Vegeta.

"Oh, it's you, Vegeta. You startled me. Well, I'm trying to make a new training bot that will withstand your attacks. That way you won't have to be inconvenienced any more than necessary." Dr. Briefs could tell that Vegeta was fishing for information.

"I don't believe you. You and her are up to something and I'm damn well going to find out what it is."

"If you say so, Vegeta. But I promise me and Bulma aren't up to anything."

"Ah, ha! I never said it was Bulma that you were working with. Now tell me old man or else." 

Vegeta was very good at bullying the elder Briefs. Even though he did not feel the need to actually do harm to him, it still was interesting seeing him squirm.

"But I promised not to say a word. It's supposed to be a surprise."

"What do you mean a surprise?"

"Her house, Bulma has decided to move out into her own house. I've just been helping her get it together. You can't let her know that I told you. She'll never forgive me."

"Where is she now?"

"She's marking the lot so that the ground crew can ready it for the house."

"And where might that be?"

"In the south quadrant."

Vegeta turned and left. Leaving Dr. Briefs to ponder what he had done.

He flew in the direction she should be, keeping low so as not to be noticed. He searched for her ki signature, she had developed a distinct ki since her change had taken place. 

'There it is, she's just ahead.' He dropped down to the ground, satisfied to walk the rest of the way. 

Bulma dangled her feet in the water, enjoying the peacefulness that surrounded her. 'This is the perfect place to make a home,' she thought. She laid back on the ground still keeping her feet in the cool water. She watched as the occasional cloud would pass over, trying to decide what shape it looked like. 'That one looks like Oolong,' she laughed out loud as she remembered the early days of their friendship, 'Here piggy, piggy.' She laughed again. 'That Oolong is so funny.'

Vegeta watched from a distance. He was not aware that this area existed on the Capsule Corp. compound. 'I like this place,' he thought. 'There's no one around to interrupt like at the main grounds.' He continued watching Bulma when he noticed she had her feet stuck in the water of the stream. She didn't seem to be paying much attention to anything. He wasn't going to let her know that he was there, but the devil in him would not let him miss an opportunity like this. He made his way to the edge of the water, slipping in quietly so not to alert her of his presence. He was a very agile swimmer and therefore could hold his breath a long time. He swam up to where he could see her feet in front of him. At first, he took a piece of water grass and tickled her foot. 

Bulma jerked her foot a little as something tickled it. She raised up and looked to see if she could see anything but there was nothing there. 'Must have been one of those little fishies,' she thought.

This time, he grabbed a hold of her ankles and pulled her in, scaring the shit out of her. She screamed as loud as she could before going under. Luckily for him, his ears were submerged and the water baffled her shrieking voice. As soon as he yanked her in, he let go of her ankles, still hiding , unnoticed. Bulma raised up out of the water, after gathering her breath she started screaming again.

"What the hell grabbed me? Who's there?," she said out loud. She looked around the top of the water and still could not see anything. Especially anything big enough to have pulled her in. 'Something's not kosher about this.' Bulma stood still and waited for the ripples to stop. Slowly she turned scanning the area again, this was when she noticed a few tiny air bubbles rising up to the surface. She wasn't sure, but she thought she could make out a black widows peak floating in the soft waters current. 'That no good son-of-a-bitch. How the hell did he find…..Dad how could you! Oooh, I'm pissed.' Her tail lashed about behind her signaling to those in the know to stay away. Funny thing though, Vegeta couldn't see her very well from his current vantage point so he was unaware that she had spotted him. He dared not to move. Out of nowhere came a crash on top of him. She had pounced, landing horizontal with him. She was also a very good swimmer. She attempted to strangle him but to no avail. Vegeta retaliated with the sudden contact, flying straight up out of the water. Bulma clung to him tightly, he was not going to get away from her. He came down on the ground turning so that she would absorb the impact. He did slow up so as not to do any permanent damage.

"Ungh," was the escape of pain from her lips. "You asshole! What the fuck do you think you're doing? First you try to drown me and now your trying to break my back."

"Oh, poor little spoiled girl, can't take a joke," Vegeta said as he was attempting to tickle her. She was in no mood for this.

"Get away from me," she said as she pushed him away. Normally his antics would not affect her in such a way, but this time he had really caught her off guard and scared her. She stood and walked away from him, trying not to let him see the tears flowing from her eyes. But he did notice, causing other unfamiliar feelings to hit him, ones of regret, concern.

'Why do I care if I scared her? She deserved it. She should know to be more alert than that, not to allow herself to be open to such an attack.' But just as he thought these words his heart felt heavy. He did not like seeing her sad, she has always been so happy, so alive. Very reluctantly, he walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her in an embrace. 

"Woman, this will be the first and last time I ever say this, I'm sorry."

'Did I just hear him correctly? Did he just say he was sorry?' Bulma was awestruck. Never in a million years did she ever expect an apology. 

"It is clear, Vegeta, you are apparently suffering from lack of oxygen from being under the water for so long. Because I know I did not just hear you apologize."

"I would not have said it if I did not mean it. But, like I also said, it will never happen again."

Deciding that in itself, his apology would be enough, she changed the subject.

"So, how did you know where to find me?"

Vegeta could tell she was trying to catch him and whoever might have given him her location, but decided to play coy. "What do you mean, I wasn't looking for you?"

"Then what are you doing out here?"

'Hmmm, come on Vegeta think of a good answer or she's going to figure you out,' his mind trying to convey some type of urgency.

"I come here a lot when I want to be alone. There's no interruptions, usually."

Bulma was still a little suspicious. "So, do you come here often?"

"Lately I have. I have had several things to think about."

"Like what?"

'Damn nosey woman,' was one thing he was wanting to say but refrained. It was very unVegeta like to act in such a manner. One who doesn't care, demanding not asking, blow them to bits, that was more his style, except with her. He just started making up answers that sounded good.

"I am a Prince, from a very proud heritage. It is belittling to me to have to depend on others for my necessities. Being that I have no income, as you humans call it, I am at a loss. I thought perhaps, of having the old man construct a cabin here for me. I am able to hunt for my food and therefore would only need the technological help.

At least then, I would no longer be in total debt to your family." Thinking to himself, 'Yeah, that sounds good.'

"I guess I can see your point but you were invited. It's not like you walked up and said 'I'm going to live with you and you will be at my every beck and call' well at least the first part is true. Vegeta, there is something I have to tell you."

'Oh, shit! Don't be pregnant. Don't be pregnant,' he kept chanting this in his mind. Not that he didn't want an heir, but now was not the time. First the ceremonies would have to take place.

Seeing the look on his face, she deduced that he probably thinks she's pregnant. 'Hmmm, revenge or no revenge? Boy that's a toughie. I think I'll save my revenge for later.'

"No, I'm not pregnant."

"How did you know that's what I was thinking?"

"ESP, woman's intuition, whatever you want to call it."

"E-S huh? Women's what?"

"Never mind. Anyway, I have decided that it is time for me to move out of the main house at Capsule Corp. I am a young woman, with certain needs, and no longer feel comfortable living under my parent's roof."

"So what does this have to do with me?"

"Well, one of the conditions upon me being able to do this, is that I have to take you with me."

"Excuse, me. Do I not have any say in this?"

"At first I was concerned whether you would agree to move in with me, however, in light of what you just said about your pride and all, I should think it would be a welcomed move for you. Plus we would have more time alone to , you know," Bulma winked at him in regards to her last few words.

'Damn it. She's got me there,' he thought. 

"Don't worry Vegeta. I have arranged for you to have anything that you could possibly need. Kami knows I would not want to have to listen to you bitch all the time."

He was taken aback that she would take his needs into consideration. But she did have a point. If he did not have his necessities, he would be after her at all times.

"Exactly what have you arranged for me to have?"

"Well, a new state of the art Gravity Room with sparring bots that have been built to withstand a nuclear explosion. A weight room with your own personal hot tub and sauna. Then there are a few other surprises."

"What surprises?"

"Well if I told you, they wouldn't be surprises anymore."

"I don't like surprises!"

"Trust me, you'll like these."

"Fine. When exactly is this going to take place? I don't want to interrupt my training any longer than absolutely necessary."

"Either today or tomorrow. You won't have to do a thing. I will have our serva-bots pack your belongings and bring them here." Bulma looked at her watch. "Oh, wow, I didn't know it was getting so late. Popping a capsule containing her air bike, she hoped on and called out to Vegeta, "Sorry Veggie, gotta go check on things. See ya later, alligator!"

'Mental note: Rethink bright idea of making the blue haired woman my mate.'

Vegeta just stood there, his head cocked to one side with his arms crossed over his chest, thinking of what had just transpired. Gathering his wits about him, he looked around the place. In all actuality, he had never been here before. It was definitely away from the hustle and bustle of the city. He stayed there up until a blanket of darkness fell across the land. He sat, leaning back against a rock, with one leg bent up to his chest. The dream from the previous night playing through his thoughts. Being the warrior that he was, his body yearned for the possibility of reaching new levels of strength. But at what risk would this be obtained. He was certain it was the result of initiating the mating ritual along with tail manipulation. That would mean if initiated, there was a distinct possibility he would do bodily harm to her or even worse. 'She is a lot stronger now. Perhaps it would not be as bad as I think.' It would have to be a mutual decision.

Bulma had checked and double checked on the progress. Everything was ahead of schedule and should be completed in the next day. She arranged for the ground crew to start their job in the morning. Stretching, she called it an evening and went in for diner. 

It was odd that Vegeta did not show for a meal. After she finished, she excused herself and went out to the porch to relax in the swing. 

'I wonder why he didn't come for diner? It's not like him to miss meals. Maybe he's still up at the site. He did say that he liked to go there to think.' 

She longed for him. Lately, she needed contact with him daily. She wanted his embrace, his soft, sultry whispers, his kiss….. 'Oh, what the hell. I'll just go and see if he's still there.' She popped open her capsule air bike and took off in his direction.

Keep in mind that Bulma does not know that Vegeta had never been there before. He had only been trying to calm a storm before it could start. He knew that if she found out the old man had disclosed the information to him, she would never forgive him.

Vegeta looked to the stars. He wondered what life would have been like if that little thing called destiny had not played it's small part in this warriors life. He pictured himself being alone, even though he would be the strongest being in the known universe, even though he could have any woman he desired, none of them would be his equal. None of them would be her. Not that she was as strong as he, or as knowledgeable in warfare, but she made it up in intellect, cunning and bravery. Plus she was the most stunning mortal he had ever laid eyes on. He gazed out across the moonlit land. It was breathtaking. One should not be alone to experience it. As if hearing his silent plea, the soft hum of an air bike approached. Searching, he recognized her distinct ki. Ever since the new Saiyan DNA coursed through her veins, certain attributes were beginning to manifest themselves. In all honesty, he did not know what the final outcome would be. 'It will definitely be interesting to find out.'

Bulma pulled up near where he sat. Hopping off the bike she asked, "Whatca doin?"

"Thinking."

"About what?"

"Specifically, you!"

"Oh, is that a good thing or a bad thing." Her tail playful flicked behind her anticipating contact with his body.

"Yet to be determined."

"Asshole!"

"That's me."

Bulma walked over and sat beside him. Giving him a punch in the arm. He moved his legs in order to place her in between them. He encouraged her to lay back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tightly against him. Just as his tail wrapped around her waist, her entwined around his arm. Together they sat, gazing at the stars.

When Vegeta spoke, it was with great importance. The sudden break in silence caused Bulma to jump. "Kami, Vegeta. Don't do that."

"Woman, I need to ask you a question."

"So ask, and by the way my name is Bulma." 

Vegeta looked at her, it was now or never.

"For Kami's sake Vegeta, quit looking so serious. You're scarring me."

"Bulma, I would be honored if you would be my mate."

Bulma turned to him, cupping her hands to his face. This had been what she had longed to hear. She searched deeply into his onyx eyes, looking for truth. There, she found it, absolute genuine sincerity. A lone tear trickled down her face. She nodded yes and gently placed her lips on his.

Pulling away, he continued, "That's not all."

"What do you mean that's not all? What else is there?"

Vegeta felt confident that she would not deny him this. However, he was certain that she would have demands for him in order to obtain her complete cooperation. 

"Do you remember the time you were fondling my tail? I scolded you for it, telling you that if manipulated in the correct fashion, a transformation would occur."

"Yes, I remember."

"Last night, I had a dream, or rather a vision. I was standing before you, my intended mate. You looked as if you were waiting for something. That is when I transformed. If I am correct, this process will bypass all other levels of Super Saiyan, taking one directly to the pinnacle of its very existence. I will understand if you do not wish to engage in this part of the ceremony. It will be dangerous and could cause bodily harm if not worse."

His words were not taken lightly. She knew what he asked of her. Within her very soul, lay her answer. If she was to deny him of this, a dark cloud would loom over their very happiness. This she did not want. 

"Yes, I will do it, on one condition."

'Well, here it comes. I knew there would be something she would want in return,' he thought.

Vegeta asked, "What is your condition?"

"That you take me as a mate in human ways as well as Saiyan. It would be a small, discrete wedding, inviting only a few select guests."

He thought about it for, oh, about a hundredth of a second. "I agree to your request." To him it would be a small price to pay to reach the pinnacle of his strength.

"Vegeta, you won't regret it. I promise. There are so many plans to be made. Guests to be invited, caterers to be called. Rings, what about rings? And my dress."

"Woman, you talk too much." He wrapped his arms around her pulling her lips to meet his, embarking on a long, passionate journey beneath a starlit sky. 

A/N: Sorry, no lemon this time. I'll try to work one in next chapter.


	12. Preparations

A/N: Not much here to say. Sorry I haven't updated sooner. I've been taking a break reading a few fics here and there. 

Disclaimer: Thanks for asking, but no, I don't own DBZ.

Chapter 12: Preparations

Bulma awoke with the feeling of strong arms holding her tightly against his body. A fuzzy tail had wound itself around her thigh. Vegeta had been awake for awhile, contently watching her sleep. The sun would be coming up soon so he tickled her ear by gently blowing in it. 

"Morning," she said, turning to kiss him on the tip of his nose. "Why did you wake me? I was having such an erotic dream."

"It will be light soon, and I thought you would have a busy day ahead of you. And there were a few other reasons….," he trailed off as he started kissing along her neck. 

"A person could get used to waking up like this. So what might those *other* reasons be?"

"I'll give you a hint," he said as he pressed his erection against her inner thigh. 

Bulma's tail sought out his and together they intertwined. Playing on their own accord. Both Bulma and Vegeta looked at the frolicking appendages. She stated, "Damn things have a mind of their own."

"Humph."

He pushed her to lay back against the soft grass while he began softly running his hand along the length of her leg. He thought that her soft, supple legs always felt their best when they were wrapped around his body. 

Bulma ran her fingers through his thick mane, wondering what he will look like if all goes as planned. 'Kami, he is so sexy! How do I deserve this?'

"I think I should be asking that question," he said.

Bulma looked a little puzzled. "What question are you talking about? I didn't say anything."

Now it was Vegeta's turn to look puzzled. He had heard of things like this happening before, it was…..Truth is, he didn't know what it was. 'Damn, confusing is what it is,' he thought.

"Vegeta, are you going to answer me?"

"Never mind, woman. Shall we continue?"

He wrapped his lips around one of her nipples, lashing it with his tongue. The sensation in itself nearly pushed her over the edge. By now his hand had made it to her entrance. Inserting two fingers, he began stroking in and out, while he continued his assault on her nipple. After the incredible night before, it would not take much to tip her cup into running itself over. He removed his hand and now placed his engorged erection in its place. Bulma raised her hips, trying to push him in, but he wanted it on his terms. She wrapped her long, silky legs around his waist, again trying to pull him into her. That was what he wanted. Plunging in, he would not show mercy this time. Fast and furiously he worked her. She was just beginning to scream his name when he exploded, pounding into her even harder. She wanted every inch he had to offer, and it was many. She pulled her legs back over his shoulders giving him full access. He could feel her climax coming, it was a matter of time when her walls would squeeze the very basis of life from him. The contractions started slow, but quickly built into a manipulating frenzy until his release came. 

They lay there for a few minutes, watching as the last bit of night faded. Their hands roamed freely over each others bodies, memorizing every curve, every dip, and in his case every scar. Vegeta kissed her one last time before breaking contact. 

"I guess it's time to go, huh?," she asked.

"I believe you told me yesterday about a ground crew coming first thing this morning, so unless you want to provide a show, I think it's time we leave."

Bulma gathered her clothing and put it on. 'Yuck!,' she thought. She really hated having to dress after such an evening without showering first. As she walked up to Vegeta, she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered naughty ideas into his head. "Don't make promises, unless you plan on keeping them."

"Don't worry, that and more." She pecked him on the cheek and turned to leave. "I'll fill you in later on everything. Bye."

Vegeta having dressed took off to the air. He decided a hot shower and breakfast was in order before he started training.

When Bulma arrived back at the main house, the first thing on her agenda was to tell her parents the news. Luckily she found them in the kitchen having breakfast. 

"Hello, dear, stay out all night last night?," questioned her mother.

"Yeah, you could say that, mom."

"Want something to eat?"

"I'm starving, absolutely."

"Dad, mom, I need to talk to you about something."

The elder Briefs looked at each other and then back to her. Then Mr. Briefs spoke up, "Go ahead, sweetie, we're all ears."

'Here goes nothing,' she thought. 

"Me and Vegeta are going to be married." She figured it would be less confusing to leave the Saiyan part of the ceremony out, it was not something they needed to know. 

Bulmas mother ran over to her and wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Oh, Bulma, I'm so happy for you, dear. What a catch."

Her dad was not surprised at all. "I was wondering what was taking so long."

"Daddy!"

They all engaged in a group hug and shed happy tears.

"Mom, can you help me get everything lined up?"

Mrs. Briefs loved a good get-together and new the best caterers and such.

"I would love to."

"I'm going to head out to the lab to see how the progress is going. Congratulations, I know you will be happy and well taken care of," chimed her father.

"I think I'll head up for a shower and then I've got to get busy on the guest list."

Bulma sprinted up the stairs. She could not wait to get under the hot spray of water from the shower. 

'Let's see, there's Goku, Chi Chi and Gohan, Krillen, Piccolo, Tien and Chiatzu, Master Roshi, pervert better behave himself, umm, Yamcha, I hope he'll come.' She continued, mentally making out her list. In the end there were about 25 guests. 'That's pretty small, Vegeta should be comfortable with that.' 

Finishing up her shower, she quickly dressed and instead of styling her hair, this time she let it dry naturally. She continued with her mental lists. 'What to wear? Vegeta sure would look sexy in a tux, but getting him in one is another story. Probably the safest bet is going to be a navy blue training suit with white armor. And to top it off I'll have his boots tipped in gold. Oh, he'll also need a cloak, navy blue also lined in red velvet.' She was scavenging through several of her drawers looking for something. 'Where is that thing? I know I kept it. There it is, a small shiny pin she had found in Vegeta's belongings when he first came to CC. When she had asked him about it, he told her it was the family crest of the royal family of Vegetasei. He had taken it from her, but later she retrieved it and made a duplicate, she was always looking for information regarding the Saiyan race. 'He can use this on his cloak. It will be perfect. He will be so surprised.' She now was transferring her lists onto paper. There was so much to do and remember she certainly did not want to forget anything. She gathered up the tablet and headed out. First stop would be the Gravity Room.

Vegeta was doing some heavy training exercises. Throwing ki attacks, ten at a time, then allowing them to come head on with him. He managed to thwart all but one. That one grazed his left arm. "Shit! That stung.," he said aloud. He walked over to the gravity control panel and hit the off button. A voice came from the loud speaker alerting all, that the gravity would be returning to normal. It was about the same time that he was made aware of his visitor. He stood just to the side of the entrance, so as not to be seen. As soon as the door swooshed up and the sultry beauty entered, he grabbed her around the waist. Bulma squealed, that was the kind of scare she liked. She wasn't going to let him know that though.

"Vegeta, don't do that, you scared me."

"You knew it was me. Who else would it have been?," he asked raising a cocked eyebrow at her.

"You're right. Anyway I'm here because we need to set a date for the wedding. I am heading into town to have the invitations drawn up and printed."

"Whatever you want. It doesn't matter to me. Wait there is one thing, make sure there is a full moon that night."

"A full moon? What for?"

"Remember how you said you have *secrets* you are keeping from me about this house of yours. Well, I have my secrets about our night."

Snuggling up close to him, allowing her tail to wrap around his waist along with his own, she tried her best puppy dog eye effort to pry it out of him. However, he was not budging. She would have to wait.

"Oh, fine then," she said. 

She reached in her bag and pulled out her PDA. Pulling up the calendar, she put in a few numbers and came up with a date. 

"OK, how about three weeks? That will be Saturday, April 22. That will be when the moon is at its fullest and should give us, or me, plenty of time to get everything in order. How does that sound?"

"That will suffice."

"Gotta get going. Much to do." She went to leave a lazy kiss on his lips but instead found herself lip-locked into a tongue lashing war. She reached her hands up and ran them around his neck pulling him even deeper into the kiss. He grabbed her tightly around the waist and ground his hips against hers. She would normally want this, but right now was not the time. Was she crazy or what? Time was of the essence. Pulling apart, she looked at him yet again with puppy dog eyes.

"What, woman?"

"Vegeta, you know I would like nothing more than to have my wicked ways with you, but I have to get going."

"Just remember next time when you want it so bad, payback is a bitch."

"Yeah, yeah I know." Bulma then turned and left. Once she reached the drive, she popped open her capsule car and sped off to the mall. 

Vegeta watched as she left. He had arrangements of his own to make. 

A/N: Burrr! It's cold outside. Where's Vegeta when you need him? Humph!


	13. Caught And Showered

A/N: Reminder that this story is OOC and AU. 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/DBGT or the song Obsession by Animation.

Chapter 13: Caught And Showered

Vegeta watched as she sped out of the drive. 'Damn woman, always in a hurry to get somewhere,' he thought. Once she was out of sight, he shut down the Gravity Room and took off on his own quest. It had only occurred to him last evening that she being part Saiyan now, could possibly experience the form of Oozaru. This was a form brought own at the time of the full moon. The intended would gaze upon the full moon and a change of colossal proportions would occur. They would change into a giant ape. Vegeta, having mastered this form, was in complete control at all times. However, during one's first transformation, they have no self control. It was up to their superior or mate to gain control of them and persuade calmness. At first he was not sure if she would be capable of the change. But, after giving it considerable thought and noticing particular signs from her, there was no doubt that it was possible. He had been lucky so far that she had not gazed upon the full moon. For him it was not a problem. His strict discipline gave him the will to not look unless he wanted to. This was one of the reasons he requested that the events be on the day of a full moon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bulma arrived at the mall and headed straight for the stationary shop. Over and over in her mind she kept repeating, 'I'm going to be married! I'm going to be married! To the most handsome, sexiest being I've ever laid eyes on.' Needless to say she was in her own little world. Finding the shop, she entered. Most everyone knew who Bulma Briefs was. She would have to make sure that discretion was top priority. An older woman approached her, "Hello, my name is Abigail. Is there anything that I may help you with?," the older woman asked. 

"Yes, I am in need of wedding invitations and thank you cards. I am going to need these ASAP."

"May I ask what your name is, dear?"

"It is Bulma, Bulma Briefs."

"Oh, yes, Ms. Briefs, it is very nice to meet you. These wedding invitations, they are for you?"

"Yes, they are. Also, I have to ask that the utmost discretion be used in this. My fiancé and I wish this to be a very private occasion. I do not wish the press or anyone else to have access to this information."

"Yes, ma'am. That will not be a problem. If you will follow me. We have a private viewing room that we may use."

Bulma followed the lady back to the secluded room. It was nice that she was taking such measures for her. They sat at a table covered in books containing samples of all types of stationary. The lady reached for a couple and opened one up for Bulma to view. 

"Do you have an idea of a certain style or color?," asked Abigail.

"Something elegant, even royal perhaps."

The elder lady stood and walked to a shelf and pulled out a very old looking book. She placed it on the table and opened to page 56. Bulmas eyes lit up and she said, 

"That is perfect." She pulled out the pin that contained the crest of Vegeta's family,

"Would it be possible to have this imprinted on the front of the invitation?"

The lady took the pin and carefully studied it. Handing it back to Bulma she said, "It will not be a problem. Also, we can have it printed on the envelopes and the thank you cards. When do you need these?"

"I will need them by April 7. Will that be enough time?"

"Certainly. Now, let me get all of the personal information and we will be done."

Bulma told the clerk all the names, dates, etc. that she needed. Once they were finished, she reached out to shake Abigail's hand.

"Thank you so much, Abigail."

"Thank you Ms. Briefs. I will give you a call when they are finished."

Bulma left the store and headed back out into the mall. 'OK, that's done, now onto the dress shop.'

Bulma's favorite dress shop was Angelo's. He had anything and everything a socialite could possibly need. Also, he had known Bulma for years, discretion would not be a problem for him. She entered the store and spotted Angelo behind the counter. He raised his hand and tossed her a wave. Bulma smiled in return, advancing in his direction. 

"Well what do we owe the pleasure of having your company with us today?," he asked. 

Bulma leaned over and whispered, "I need a wedding gown."

Angelo's eye almost teared up, "Oh, dear, don't tell me that the most beautiful young woman in West City is getting married?"

Bulma shook her head in confirmation. 

"Well then, come right this way. I have just the knock-um-dead gown your looking for."

"Thanks, Angelo. I knew you would be able to help. Now I don't want anything frilly. It must be elegant and fit to my every curve."

Jokingly he said, "So, do you want white or did you have another color in mind?"

"Very funny, white of course."

He led her back through the warehouse and into a cold storage locker. There he ushered her to have a seat while he brought out what he knew would be the perfect dress for her. When he returned, Bulma looked amazed. How he could have possibly known that this would be perfect escaped her. The dress was placed on a mannequin so that every detail could be seen. The dress itself was made of the finest leather. The leather was soft, smooth and had a slight sheen to it. In the front, the neck was a low cut heart shape to accent her ample bosoms. The collar came up around her neck, but was open in the front. The back was opened and dipped down to her waist. The sleeves stopped just past her elbows, mid way between them and her wrists. The actual length of the dress stopped just above her knees. Although it was a little risqué, it was perfect for her. There was one little alteration that would need to be made and did he have shoes to match.

"Angelo, it is the most beautiful dress I have ever seen. Can it be altered and do you have shoes to match?"

"Yes, anything for you, my dear."

Bulma raised her shirt to show her tail wound tightly around her waist, "As you can see, I will need a place in the back to allow my….."

Before she could finish, he blurted out, "You have a tail! Oh, my gosh, you have a tail!"

"Calm down, calm down. Yes, I know I have a tail."

"But how did you…."

"Don't ask, just answer me, can the alteration be taken care of?"

"Yes, I will see to it personally. I am sure you want to keep this between the two of us?"

"Most definitely. You're the best, Angelo," Bulma said as she pecked the handsome gentleman on the cheek.

"How soon do you need it?"

"I will have to have it by April 7th. Will that work for you?"

"Yes, I will call you as soon as it is completed. Oh, I am so happy for you. So, mind telling me who the lucky guy is?"

"Why, so you can try to steal him from me?" It was common knowledge that Angelo was gay. 

"No, silly. Well, maybe. Is he that good looking?"

"That and more! Sorry, he's mine, all mine."

"Very well, (trying to look disappointed) I will call you in a few days once the gown is finished."

"Oh, shit! I almost forgot. I need a cloak or cape, or what ever you want to call it. Do you have anything like that?"

"What colors?"

"Navy blue and red."

Angelo left once more and returned yet again with exactly what she needed.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Know exactly what I want. That is it. That is exactly what I need."

"Lucky guess, I suppose. Do you want to take this with you or will you pick it up with the gown and shoes?"

"I'll just pick it up with the rest of my things. You have my shoe size, right?"

"Sure do. Not a problem."

"Thanks, Angelo. See ya."

Bulma left. Satisfied that she had accomplished what she had set out to do. Her mother would be handling the catering. The only other major priority would be to set it up to have her personal stylist available for that day. She could take care of that when she got back home. Bulma headed to her car, hopped in and sped off in the direction of Capsule Corp.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vegeta had flown for almost an hour before he found the perfect spot. If his part of the evening went as planned, they would need to be as far away from civilization as possible. Not an easy task upon the Earth. However, he did find an area in the desert. There were no people and on the other side of the mountains were lush forests. He landed in the midst of the forests. He looked around for hours. He needed to become aware of every crack and crevice here. There were many trails, due to the animals that lived here. He followed them all until he was certain that he knew every path. He had found a cavern, powering up so that he could easily find his way he explored this area also. There he found drawings of an earlier civilization that had occupied the area. The illustrations showed great battles between two different tribes. It also showed great hunts for animals. He was intrigued by the drawings. He vaguely remembered similar drawings on Vegetasei. Once he was satisfied with everything, he returned to CC. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bulma was the first back to CC. By now it was almost diner time. She walked into the kitchen, there she found her mother making preparations for diner. 

"Hi, mom."

"Oh, hi, sweetie. How did it go today? Did you get everything taken care of?"

"Yep! I sure did. No problems at all. How about on your end? Were you able to get the caterer's set up?"

"Yes. Everything is ready to go."

"Great. Mom, have you seen Vegeta today? I noticed the GR was not on. It's not like him not to be training."

"No, dear. The last I saw of him was early this morning."

'Humph, that's strange. I wonder what he's up to,' thought Bulma.

"Will it be awhile before diner is ready?"

"Probably an hour and a half."

"I'm going to go up and take a shower and change. Holler at me when it's done."

"OK."

Bulma took off up the stairs to her room. It had been a long day and she was ready to do a little unwinding. She turned on her radio and selected the preset button with her favorite '80's station. She undressed placing her dirty clothes in the laundry chute and entered the bathroom. In the background she could hear the DJ talking about the new contest they were running with the grand prize being one of Capsule Corps. new sports sedans. She opened the shower door and turned the water setting to how she liked it. Grabbing some of her favorite body washes and shampoos she climbed in for some relaxing *me* time. 

In the meantime, Vegeta had returned. As he walked through the kitchen to the stairs, Mrs. Briefs hollered at him that diner would be ready in a little over an hour. As usual our Saiyan Prince just hmmphd in response. At the moment he was only interested in a hot shower. 

Bulma was well underway in her *me* time. She let the water roll off of her shoulders and down her back, releasing any pent up tension. She squeezed a little shower gel into her palm and lathered it up. 

Singing along with the radio:

You are an obsession

I cannot sleep

I am a possession unopened at you feet.

There's no balance

No equality

Be still

I will not accept defeat

I will have you

Yes

I will have you

I will find a way and I will have you.

Like a butterfly

A wild butterfly

I will collect you and capture you.

As Vegeta passed by her bedroom door he could her the woman singing. He could also hear the shower running. 'I think I'll surprise her.' He opened the bedroom door and quietly entered. Peeking into the bathroom he could see her nude form through the glass doors of the shower. Quickly he undressed. Not making a sound, he snuck into the bath and slid the shower door open. 

Bulma had her back to the door, and was so engrossed in singing her song that she did not notice his entrance until she felt something sliding between her legs. 

"What the……" she turned to find him with a smirk planted firmly upon his lips. "What are you doing, Vegeta?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

He advanced on her, pressing her against the shower wall. His hands took her hands and raised them above her head. Slowly he slid his hands down her arms, across her shoulders, along side her breasts to her waist. He pulled her toward him. 

Bulma was enjoying his attention too much to have him stop. Her *me* time could continue later. She lowered her hands to the back of his head letting her fingers entwine in his hair. 

Leaning over, he placed soft, gentle kisses upon her ear, dipping his tongue in and nipping the bottom of the lobe. 

Soft moans of pleasure escaped from her lips as she tried almost helplessly to hold off returning the affections. 

He moved down to her neck, finding just the right spot, and began sucking. He knew it was a erogenous zone for her. Sure enough, she pressed her hips firmly against his. 

She lowered her hands to his strong shoulders. Kneading them, relaxing them. Moving down his side and around to his back she hugged him, pulling him even tighter against her own body. She relaxed her grip and lowered her hands once again. This time her right hand found the base of his tail. She did not want to *over stimulate* him so she gently ran her hand around it, holding it. A whisper of a groan could be heard coming from his mouth. 

Letting go of her neck, he found his way to her mouth. Not waiting for permission, he roughly placed his lips on hers. In a matter of moments his tongue found it's way into her warmth and lashed out against its opponent. 

Bulma took her free hand and placed it between their bodies. It was her turn to take the initiative. She grabbed his throbbing erection and guided it between her folds to enter her. He did not resist. Once he felt her entrance, he grabbed her by the waist, raising her up off the floor. She immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. He plunged deeply into her, sending shivers along her spine. She still was not ready to relinquish total control to him. She maneuvered her tail upwards towards him, waiting for just the right moment, she wrapped her tail tightly around the base of his member. This caused Vegeta to release a feral growl. Opening his eyes to gaze deeply into hers, he thought this woman constantly amazed him. Moving in and out with great determination, he was not going to let the blue haired beauty best him. If she wanted to play, then that is what she will get. Sneaking his own tail around his waist, he delved it in between their bodies till the tip rested on her clitoris. Flicking it mercifully, she began to scream. She tightened her tail until he could not wait any longer. Plunging into her with enormous strength, she began to shake violently. Gasping for breaths in between her moans of pleasure and screams of painful ecstasy. Her walls collapsed around him, squeezing him as tightly as her tail squeezed its base. A few more strokes and that would be it. Pulling from her just as he came, she ran her tail up and down his shaft, stroking him until he spilled his seed across her stomach. Together they collapsed on the shower floor. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. There they sat for a few minutes, allowing each to gain their composure. That had been the most intense orgasm for both of them so far. Vegeta looked at Bulma and shook his head.

"What? Why are you shaking your head?"

"Because if it is this good now, I can't imagine what it will be like once we are officially mated."

*KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!*

"Oh, shit! That's probably my mom."

"Calm down woman. It's not like she probably didn't hear you screaming your lungs out just a few moments earlier," Vegeta said with a huge smile plastered across his face. 

"Shut up Vegeta! That's not even funny."

"Oh! Oh! Don't stop! Harder!, shall I keep going?" Bulma punched him in the arm.

"Hey I actually felt that. You must be getting a little stronger." He continued aggravating her making a pouting face. (a/n: my story, he can make a pouty face)

Bulmas mother had just knocked on her bedroom door. "Bulma dear, diner is ready."

"OK, mom. I'll be down in a sec."

"And Bulma honey, please tell that darling Vegeta that I made one of his favorites."

A very embarrassed Bulma responded, "Yes, mother."

A/N: Yippee! Chapter 13 is done. Just want to let you guys know that I am starting a new fic with Pan and Trunks. The title will be Sweet Sixteen. Hopefully I will have the first chapter up soon. Also, I'm going to move along fairly quick, to get to the upcoming nuptials. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I am amazed that I have over 100 reviews. *Bows graciously* ~_^


	14. Who's Got A Tight What?

A/N: Well, as much as I am trying to hurry this along, it is taking a few more chpt.'s than I had intended. But in the end it will all work out. Thanks for the reviews and keep um coming. I love hearing what you have to say.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, nor do I make any profit from any of this. Just self satisfaction. J 

Chapter 14: Who's got a tight what?

Before they headed down to diner, Vegeta told Bulma that he did not want to see her for the next three weeks. He went on to explain, that he needed that time to himself. She told him that she understood and that if he wanted he could stay in the new house. He agreed and also told her if there was any information she needed to give him to relay it through her father.

After diner, Vegeta returned to his room to pack his belongings. Since he would not be returning to this house he packed everything, which wasn't very much. He was looking forward to being away from everyone for a while. It would give him the time he needed to finish preparations for his intended mate. Once he had finished packing, he sought out the blue hair female once more. He found her in her own room.

Knock, knock

"Come in," said Bulma.

Vegeta entered the room. Bulma turned to see her prince one last time before he would be gone for the remaining three weeks. 

"Oh, it's you, Vegeta. I guess your ready to leave?"

"Yes, I need the security codes for the new dwelling."

"Here you go. I wrote everything down for you. If you need anything else, just tell daddy."

He reached out and touched the side of her face. He could tell she was not at complete ease with him leaving. She pressed her cheek against the warmth of his hand.

"Don't worry woman, it will all be worth it. You will see."

Bulma stood and wrapped him in a hug. Holding him as tight as she could.

"I know. I just don't know what I'm going to do without having you to hold me for three whole weeks."

"Just remember what I said, it will be worth it, I promise."

He placed his lips against hers, softly caressing them, encouraging them to allow him entrance with his tongue. Opening her mouth slightly, he took advantage and delved his tongue inside. Sliding against each other, their tongues did a romantic dance, ending all too soon for Bulma. She sighed as he pulled away from her. 

Looking at Vegeta, staring into his obsidian eyes, she told him, "Vegeta, I love you."

His heart dropped at hearing her words. Never did he think, that such a thing was possible. In all of his years did he ever think he would have someone feel for him the way that she did. And more even that he would return those feelings. He gave her one last hug. Hopefully, she would understand the words he could not yet speak, were shown in this small gesture. Letting go he turned and left.

Leaving Bulma to her thoughts once more.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vegeta arrived at his destination. This would be his new home now, actually it would be their new home. He punched in the security code and entered. Upon seeing the inside, he dropped everything he had been holding. 

'How could she have possibly known?,' he thought, 'She had never been there.'

What he was referring to was the fact that Bulma had decorated the interior to look much like the palace of Vegetasei. Apparently, she had done a pretty good job.

Even though he was just a child when he had been made to leave with that hideous creature, he could still remember with great detail what his home had been like. It was one of the things that kept him sane during his time with Frieza. 

He continued walking around what would be called the living room. The floors were made from a thick tile. The walls were tall and covered in a rich wood, with a huge mahogany chandelier hanging from the center. On one side of the room was a fireplace made of stone. It was large enough that one could actually stand upright in it. The sofas were navy blue leather with the accompanying chairs done in a deep maroon. Of course there were some of Earth's luxuries as well. A 92" big screen TV was on the wall facing the seating, accompanied by a truly impressive sound system. In one corner, there was a fully stocked bar. He walked over to a set of large French doors, when he opened them, he found a game room. It had every type of pool table, foosball table, pinball machine and video game one could ever want. He was not usually one to indulge in such things, but the pool and foosball table looked interesting to him. 

He continued on noticing that most of the rooms had a different theme to each one. He came upon two large solid mahogany doors. Carved in the wood was the crest of the family of Vegetasei.

'Impressive,' he thought. Now he knew what she had done with the pendant of his. She had copied it for her own ingenious plans.

Opening the doors, again he was astonished. He was in complete awe at how this woman could have done this. He thought to himself, 'It's as if she had read my mind, how else could she have come this close?' He stood in front of the master bed. It would be the equivalent of two king size beds. She had had it specially made. The headboard was carved with a scene that looked like many animals, woods and streams. Fabric hung from the ceiling, draped along all sides of the bed, enclosing it except at the foot where it was draped open. Again there was a huge wooden chandelier with accenting lights along most of the walls. He walked over to the one huge window in the room. He pulled the navy blue and maroon drapes back to reveal the huge picture window. The view was unbelievable. The stream he had given her such a fit in, was directly under the window. Across from it was the woods, but only part of the way, the rest was open to show the valley in the distance.

After finishing his tour, he had found the new, modern Gravity Room she had promised him. He had also found a med lab with the regeneration tanks, he was more than pleased with that. There were many other amenities, too many to list. 

He grabbed up his belongings and returned to the bedroom. Placing everything where it needed to go, he breathed a sigh of relief. He would relish these three weeks of quietness. Now, though, it was time to try out the new GR. He would train relentlessly. Preparing himself for the upcoming ritual.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bulma watched as he left. She did understand, he was a warrior at heart and needed time to acclimate himself to the life destined for them. Turning to her desk she gathered her lists once more. Reviewing every last detail to make sure nothing was missed. She had called her beautician and arranged for her to be there early on the morning of the wedding. She stood and paced for a few minutes.

'OK, I've got three weeks of nothing much to do. Oh, Kami, I'm going to be bored to death,' she thought.

Then an idea struck her, 'I know, I'll go visit all my old friends. I haven't seen Goku, Chi Chi or Gohan in forever. Mater of fact, why don't I have a pre-wedding party? Quickly she got on the phone and called everyone up, settling to meet at Master Roshi's tomorrow night. 

"OK, Yamcha, I'll see you there tomorrow night. Make sure you bring Puar."

"No, problem. Wouldn't miss it for the world."

'Ok, that was the last call, now to go shopping for something to wear. I think I'll check out that new lingerie store while I'm at it,' she thought.

Bulma checked herself in the mirror, nodding her approval, she then grabbed her purse and made her way downstairs. 

Mrs. Briefs was outside tending to her garden as Bulma walked out of the house.

"Going somewhere, dear?"

"Yeah, mom. I'm heading to the mall. Need anything?"

"Thanks, sweetie, but I'm fine. Have a good time."

"Sure thing."

Bulma pulled out her capsule pack, picking the special capsule in red. Tossing it on the pavement, a swoosh of air unveiled a brand new Cherry Red Viper. This was a wedding gift to herself she ordered a few days ago. 

"Very cool," she said aloud. "I could definitely get used to this."

She hopped in and peeled out heading to the mall. Arriving in record time, she climbed out and encapsulated the car. Now it was off to Angelo's.

She walked through the door of Angelo's and began looking through the dresses. There were so many that she liked. So she grabbed several. Suddenly there were a pair of hands covering her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Um, let's see, John?"

"Nope. Try again."

"I guess it could be, Yamcha."

"Umgh, ungh. Give up?"

"Yeah."

Raising his hands, "It's me, Angelo."

"Oh, I knew it was you all the time."

"Bitch!"

"And don't you forget it."

Laughing at each other, Angelo proceeded to ask her what she was doing.

"So are we looking for a new dress?"

"Yeah, something casual to wear among friends at a party."

"How about this one?"

"No, too dressy."

"This one?"

"Not dressy enough."

"Ok, wait right here. We just got in a few new ones and I think I know one that will be perfect."

Angelo left to go get the dress. When he returned he said, "All right, what do you think about this?" It had spaghetti straps and came down into a V in the front. The back was square cut, opened to about mid way down. It was a floral print. The background was sunflower yellow. There were beautiful tropical flowers in blue, magenta, and purple.

"That's the one, I'll take it. How about shoes to match."

"Of course, I'll go get them and meet you at the register."

While he was gone, Bulma snatched up at least five other outfits. Then she met him at the register.

"Cash or Charge?"

"Put it on my personal line of credit."

"Will do. So how's the bride-to-be doing?"

"Great! I can't wait."

"Your total is $10,199.25."

Bulma thought to herself, 'It's a good thing I'm rich. Between Vegeta's grocery bills and my wardrobe…..'

"Hey, Angelo, How'd you like to come to the wedding?" 

"Any good looking singles going to be there?"

Laughing, she said, "Yeah, but, um, I don't know if their going to swing your way."

"That's OK. I'm sure I'll find something to get into (_wink ^_~_)."

"Yeah, I bet you will. Well gotta go. I'll bring you an invitation when I come to pick up the outfits."

"See ya later, Bulma."

"See ya, Angelo."

Bulma popped open a capsule and stored all of her shopping bags. Now it was time to visit the lingerie store. As soon as she walked in, she saw a beautiful navy blue satin and lace bodice. Along with it were black fishnet stockings and a satin cover-up. Off to the side were a pair of stiletto heals in solid black. 

'Perfect! Now let's see what else I can find.'

She handed a clerk the items she had already picked out and continued to shop. She found four more outfits for her, one made entirely of black leather with a blind fold, hand restraints, and a mock whip. She daydreamed for a moment, allowing an evil smirk to cross her lips. By the time she made it to the check out, she had found two more outfits and one very interesting item for Vegeta. 

Without thinking, she said allowed, "Kami, I hope it's big enough."

The young female clerks looked at each other then at her. One finally exclaimed, "Ma'am, that is meant as a practical joke. No one is that large."

"You don't say. Bulma took the garment, it was only a sheath, meant to cover only the male penis. Of course there was elastic straps to fit around his waist and legs.

She studied it for a moment. Then she took the sheath part and started pulling and stretching, "Humph, I don't know. It'll be a tight fit, but what the hell, I'll take it anyway." She looked at the clerks and gave them a wink as if she knew something that they didn't. Again the girls looked at each other, not sure whether to believe her or not. Paying for her items, she then encapsulated them with the other bags. She looked at her watch, time had really flown by. It was now late in the evening. 

'I guess I'll head back home. That's enough shopping for today.'

Bulma took out the special red capsule again, encapsulated it, then sped off home. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Time past by quickly. Bulma could hardly sleep without the warm arms of her lover wrapped around her. She arose early. Today she would spend with her mother, up until time to get ready for the party. It was not often that Bulma and her mother spent quality time together. She was more like her father. She figured that they needed this time together, who knows someday, there may be little Briefs running amuck and she wanted to feel the closeness with all of her family. 

After spending the morning helping her mother in the garden, they went into one of the storage rooms to look for old photos. They found several books to go through.

"Oh, mom, look! Here's me and Goku when we were kids. Kami look how cute and adorable he was."

"Still is if you ask me."

"Mother!"

"I tell you what, that Goku has got one tight ass!"

"MOM, please. Your talking about my bestest friend in the whole world."

"OK, Ok. I can take a hint. But still, I bet he's got one heck of a package to deliver."

"That does it! No more reminiscing over pictures. Don't you need to go start diner for dad?"

"Yeah, I've also got to have the delivery bot take Vegeta his diner."

"I was wondering what he was going to do about meals."

"It's actually a surprise for him. I wouldn't want him to go hungry out there all by himself."

Bulma just shook her head. She had about as much of the mother/daughter bonding as she could take. 

"Mom, I'm going to get ready for the party at Master Roshi's. We'll talk more later."

"See you later, dear. Tell Yamcha I said hi, and not to be a stranger."

"Sure, mom."

Bulma hurried upstairs. She showered, dressed and finished her make-up in record time. Even though she had to make one small alteration to her dress. 

"Damn tail! Get through that opening…finally. Whew!," she fussed. 

She grabbed her furry appendage in her hand and looked at it as if she were scolding it. 

"You better behave yourself. No going off and touching anybody unless I say. Now, be a good little tail and there ya go…."

As if knowing exactly what was being said aloud, it gently wrapped itself around her waist. 

"Great, now it's time to go have some major fun!"

Bulma danced merrily down the stairs, her father sat at the table having diner.

"Where are you off to this evening, pumpkin?"

"The gang is getting together at Master Roshi's for one more big blowout before the wedding."

"Well, have fun."

"OK, dad. Will do."

Bulma headed outside, again choosing the Viper as her vehicle of choice and took off to Master Roshi's.

A/N: Next chapter will be party time. And what secret plan does one certain Saiyan have in store for our blue hair beauty. Read on, I say. Read on.


	15. The Plan Unfolds

****

WARNING: This chapter is not for the kiddies. So, if you are not at least 18, I ask that you please not continue.

A/N: Ok, I'm going to WARN all readers that everyone in this chapter will be **out of character**, but if you decide to continue on it will have it's , let's say double whammy.

Disclaimer: Dude, I don't own DBZ or the song Hot In Herre. Man, I wish they would stop asking me.

Chapter 15: The Plan Unfolds

As soon as she had left, Dr. Briefs decided to pay a visit to Vegeta. 

"Honey, keep diner warm. I've got something I need to take care of," he told the Mrs.

"OK, hurry back," she replied.

Quickly he made his way to his air car. Flying as fast as he could, he arrived at the new house, soon to be his daughter and Vegeta's home. He walked around to where he was sure to find the prince, in the Gravity Room. Sure enough there was the hum of the machine signaling its use. He walked up to the outside entrance and pressed the intercom button. Luckily, he had the foresight to install it. He really hated to interrupt the mans training, but this had to be done. 

"Vegeta, may I have a word with you," asked the elder Briefs.

Vegeta was not aware that the unit had been equipped with such a feature. Cussing the interruption under his breath, he hesitantly shut down the machine, grabbed a towel and proceeded to the door. 

Dr. Briefs watched as the door swooshed open and there stood a very irate Saiyan.

"What could possibly be so important that you felt the need to interrupt me?"

"You told me that if any one threw her a party to let you know."

"Yes, I remember. Go on."

"Well, apparently she threw herself one."

"I see, continue."

"Everyone is meeting at Master Roshi's place. Sounds like the whole gang will be there."

"Interesting. By the way, I am very pleased with the new Gravity Room."

The elder Briefs bowed his head graciously, then turned and left.

Dr. Briefs didn't really question the why to the young man's request. Bulma was a vibrant young woman and he figured the prince didn't want to see her taken advantage of.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, Bulma arrived at the party. Things were already in full swing. Everyone was there except for Goku and Launch. Bulma walked over to the makeshift bar. Roshi had outdone himself this time. He had built a bar outside, tying coconuts and palm frans around it. He also had bought some of those cheesy little plastic lantern lights and draped them around the top. Of course he had Oolong tending the bar, atop several milk crates. 

"Oolong, is that a grass skirt your wearing?"

"Shut up, okay? I know, he made me wear it."

"Oh, I think it's cute."

"Oh, Kami, anything by cute."

Bulma laughed. "You haven't changed one bit."

"Care to wet your whistle, madam?"

"Yeah, make me something…. Fruity."

"One fruit cake coming up. Just kidding on the cake side."

Bulma took her drink and walked over to Chi Chi. She was curious as to where Goku was. 

"Hey Chi Chi, where's that husband of yours?"

"He said he had something to take care of and then he would be here."

It had come to Bulmas attention that Chi Chi had already indulged herself with a few drinks. 

"So where's Gohan?"

"We thought it best to not bring him. You know all the alcohol and who knows what else that will be going on."

"Hmmm, well I guess I will have to pay a special visit to him tomorrow."

"Yeah, that sounds good. Hey is that Yamcha over there?," asked Chi Chi.

"I believe it is."

"Well, talk to you later Bulma," said Chi Chi as she rushed off in the direction of Yamcha.

'That was really strange. Since when did Chi Chi give another man a second glance, or a first one for that matter,' thought Bulma.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vegeta closed down the GR, went inside and quickly cleaned up. Next, he was off to Roshi's. Upon reaching the small island, he found it to be a task to land and not be noticed. However, he did manage it successfully. He found her, amongst her friends. His only wish in having the old man disclose this information was to be able to initiate a secret plan. One that would stretch the bonds of all friendships. 

Over the past few weeks, it had occurred to him that she had agreed to submit herself, no reservations whatsoever, to a ritual that in turn could cause her demise. What had he done to deserve this? This love that she offered unto him. With great thought and much reservation he made a decision. That decision would be to give her whatever would make her happy, even if only for one time. Granted he would always try to make her happy but this was different. What one thing would she want that would give her immense pleasure and happiness. 

He watched her mingling, laughing, she looked like the brightest star in the sky to him. He watched as Kakarott approached the island. He had already made an interesting observation, 'Why is Kakarott's mate being so _friendly_ with that weakling called Yamcha? Actually, all of them are acting extremely friendly or maybe silly is the better word.' He then noticed everyone was drinking strange looking beverages. 'Maybe it's a drug in the drink,' he thought. He continued watching for several hours. This was becoming quiet entertaining. 

He could see through the window to the living room, Master Roshi, Puar, Oolong and Launch had started playing strip UNO. Funny thing was Puar already didn't have any clothes on and Oolong wasn't far behind. Launch and Master Roshi were down to their underwear. 

Yamcha, Tien and Goku had snuck off to the other side of the house. They were acting rather strange. 

Bulma stood on the front porch with Chi Chi.

"Hey, Chi Chi, what are those guys up to? Their acting really weird."

"How would I know? You know how they are when they get together."

"Yeah, I guess. So, how are you and Goku?," Bulma couldn't help but ask. Especially after seeing the way her friend had been hanging all over Yamcha.

"Were fine. It's nice to get a break from each other sometimes though."

"What do you mean a break?"

"Oh, never mind. I think I need another drink, want one?"

"Sure, I'll come with you."

Bulma and Chi Chi headed over to the bar. In the meantime the guys were finishing up the final touches to their plan.

Goku asked, "Ok, everyone know what their suppose to do, right?"

Tien answered, "Yeah, I get the lights and crank up the music."

"Leave Chi Chi to me," said Yamcha. 

"And I know what I'm supposed to do. Everyone ready? And don't forget once in motion everyone stays clear."

In unison they all answered, "Let's go!"

Vegeta watched with great curiosity. 'What are the fools up to now?' He watched Yamcha motion for Chi Chi, she left Bulma to join him. Tien snuck into the house and killed the lights. If it weren't for his excellent vision, Vegeta wouldn't have seen what was happening next.

"Hey, what's going on here?," asked Bulma.

She was trying to feel her way to the house when she bumped into a stone wall.

"Wait a minute, there's no stone walls here. What the……."

Then she heard music, slowly getting louder and louder until she could make out what the song was.

It's getting hot in herre, so take off all your clothes

I am - getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off

Bulma looked around still not able to see anything. But she could feel something or someone near her.

"What the hell is going on here?," she asked once more.

Slowly the lights came up to a soft glow.

Vegeta watched as the events unfolded. Then he saw it, what there sneaking around had been about. There in all his glory was Kakarott stripping in front of Bulma. Vegeta wasn't sure whether to die from laughter or embarrassment to the Saiyan race. In subtle amusement he continued to watch. Perhaps this would work to his advantage, he had yet to start his own mischievous plan into motion.

"Goku! What are you……" Bulma shut up as he put a finger to her mouth as if to tell her to be quiet. 

Bulma looked around, "Where is everybody at? And Chi Chi, I can't believe she would allow you to act like this……. Not that I mind."

He had already removed his shirt and now was removing his belt. He danced up to Bulma, never had she seen such a look in his eyes. By now she was speechless, what could she possibly say? He tossed the belt around her neck and pulled her to him, as he swayed back and forth, looking at her with hungry eyes. Goku new that Vegeta was there. He had sensed him before he ever arrived on the island. This whole striptease idea of his, was just to see just how far the man would allow it to go before interceding. 

'What the hell,' Bulma thought. 'It's not like we're actually doing it or anything.'

She began to move to the rhythm with him. He had used his belt to pull her up close to him. As they danced their bodies would rub against each other. 

'Damn, I forget how well he's built.' 

Teasing her, he would put his hand behind her neck and grind against her.

Yes, Vegeta watched on, still not interfering. Now he knew exactly what he would give to his beautiful, exotic woman.

Unsure if the technique would work on Goku, he tried anyway. _"Kakarott, can you hear me?"_

Goku's eyes looked around sharply, for a minute he thought he could hear Vegeta.

__

"Look clown, I know you can hear me so listen up. I want you to persuade Bulma to leave with you."

"_Vegeta, why do you want me to do that? Hey, aren't you even a little pissed that were having such a good time?"_

"Don't argue with me, take her to the clearing just outside of Capsule Corp. You know the one I'm talking about."

"The one where we spar all the time?," asked Goku.

"That's the one."

"One other thing Kakarott, whatever happens tonight, stays between us. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

Goku was able to read more of Vegeta's thoughts before he left. He could not believe what the man had planned for his bride-to-be. But, hey, he wasn't going to argue with him. 

Putting his attentions back on Bulma, he took his hand from behind her neck and placed it on her waist, forgetting that her tail was contently wrapped there. 

She shuddered at the sudden contact with her tail.

"Oh, Kami….This is starting to get out of hand. Goku, we can't do this. Your married and I'm going to be soon."

He placed his lips next to her ear and whispered, "What are we doing? We are only dancing."

His breath on her neck ignited a fire that raged inside of her. Even though she had only been away from Vegeta for a short time, she missed him. She wanted him to be with her, right here, right now. She closed her eyes and imagined it was his breath caressing her neck….

'Damn it, can't fight it. No! Must keep fighting.' Her thoughts warring against each other. Her mind cloudy from all the liquor she had consumed. She tried to justify it, 'One kiss, he is my best friend after all. What harm would there be in one, hot, deep….' And before she knew it he had captured her lips with his. Sliding his tongue in to meet hers, fighting each other for dominance.

She was so knocked off her feet, literally, that he had to wrap his arm around her to keep her from falling. Again he whispered into her ear, "Come with me, I have something I want to give you."

"No, I can't. Everyone would wander where we had gone."

"Look around Bulma. Nobody is even out here to see us. They are all too busy inside the house."

"Goku, what about Chi Chi?"

"Don't worry about her, we made an agreement before coming to this party. Let's just say we're experimenting a little."

Bulma wasn't sure she liked what he was saying. But, he had always been her best friend and she knew he would never do anything to her that she didn't want. Not to mention that Vegeta would kick his ass if he did. 

Again he tried, this time using the puppy dog face, "Please, come with me. It's just a gift, I want to give it to you in private."

"OK, I guess it will be all right. But you have to promise me to bring me right back, Okay?"

Bulma watched as again his eyes changed. If she didn't know better, she would have thought she saw lust in them. She was having a real problem with the way he was looking at her. Almost the same way Vegeta did. That look of pure desire, it was causing her heartbeat to escalate again.

He reached out and picked her up, placing one arm around her back and the other in the bend of her knees. He closed his eyes and breathed in the smell of her hair. 

Then he took to the air. 

Bulma's thoughts ran rampant. How could he invoke this yearning, the same yearning that Vegeta did. Then her naughty little mind had another thought. She found herself fantasizing about both of these men. She ran her tongue across her lips as if in anticipation. Goku caught site of this, and gave his most Vegeta like smirk. 

He thought to himself, 'She will be surprised, that's for sure.'

In the distance he saw the clearing. He could sense Vegeta's presence close by. He landed, placing her gently on her feet, bringing her out of her self-satisfying thoughts.

"Where are we?," she asked looking around. 

"Not far from home," was all he would answer. 

He walked to the edge of the woods and grabbed several pieces of wood. Stacking it together, he shot a ki burst at it, igniting it. Curling his index finger, he motioned for her to join him by the fire.

"So, what is this gift, that you felt you had to drag me all the way out here for?"

He closed the distance between them. His heart raced liked a rabbit that's being chased. He knew the plan, just the thought boiled his Saiyan blood. 

She looked at him. Their bodies so close together. The heat from his body, only intensified her own. His eyes had now turned wild, looking at her as if she were some type of prey. Her own newly formed Saiyan blood, called out with desire. It was too late, she was gone. He lowered himself to his knees, placing his hands on her thighs. Slowly he moved his hands up, pushing her dress up as he went. He took his teeth and nipped at the elastic of her underwear, tugging them downward. A small moan, escaped her lips. In one quick movement, he had ripped them off her. She gasped at his boldness. He placed small kisses across her abdomen, going downward, 'till his tongue slid between her folds and caressed her nub. Just then she realized they weren't alone, when, from behind her, an arm wrapped around her waist and hot, wet kisses were ravished along her neck……….

To be continued…..

A/N: Whew! Pant, pant, pant. I know, I know, cliffhanger. So stay tuned to see what happens next. TTFN! (Tah, tah for now)


	16. 

A/N: Sorry to leave everyone hanging, just seemed like the thing to do. Before I forget to do this again, Thank you to moonsaiyanprincess for the idea to invite Angelo to the wedding. We'll see what kind of trouble we can stir up there. Now, onto business.

****

Warning: This chapter contains adult situations. If you are not 18 please do not continue.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters.

Chapter 16: ??????????

Just then she realized they weren't alone, when, from behind her, an arm wrapped around her waist and hot, wet kisses were ravished along her neck. She knew those lips could only be Vegeta's. The ministrations of the two men caused her body to go limp, her back pressing against Vegeta's chest. Goku lifted her up, setting her straddled upon his shoulders, giving him perfect access. He placed his hands on her hips, holding her steady, while he plunged his tongue deep inside of her. Arching her back, she leaned her head back against Vegeta's shoulder exposing more of her delicious neck. Goku continued, relentlessly. He would have his victory in this battle. 

Vegeta recognized she was nearing her climax, he waited 'till just the right moment then sank his teeth into her neck, once again claiming her as his own. Bulma let out a scream just as her orgasm hit, squeezing out the warm, sweet substance into Kakarott's mouth. The two men held tightly, as her body jerked with immense pleasure. As she calmed, Goku gently set her down, being steadied by her other lover.

He did not want to overstep his boundaries, so slowly he began to back away, intending to leave the two on their own. But a hand reached out and grasped his pants before he was out of reach. She pulled him back to her and instead of asking, ordered him to lie down. Glancing at the figure behind her, he received a nod of approval. As told, he lay down on the soft grass. She pulled his boots off first, tossing them to the side. Then she positioned herself on her knees. She reached up and grabbed his pants and slowly began pulling them down until each leg was freed. Vegeta lowered himself to one knee, waiting intently to see what she had in mind. Bulma positioned herself above Goku, now on her hands and knees. He looked up into her midnight blue eyes and saw revenge? 'Oh, Kami, what is she going to do to me,' he thought. 

She lowered her lips to his chest, kissing slowly across each muscle. When she would come to a nipple, she would tease it with her tongue before mercifully latching onto it. A sigh of pleasure escaped his lips.

When she lowered her head down to meet his body, it provided a particular situation for the man behind her. Silently he undressed and positioned himself directly behind her. He placed his hands upon her tail, gently stroking it. Goku could feel the reverberations from the growl that emerged from her throat. Quickening her pace, she moved herself down his body, until she was directly above his member. She grasped it in her hand and teasingly ran her tongue along its tip, encircling it. Goku gasped, he had not ever received such pleasure. Slowly she slid her mouth down his shaft. A lone thought crossed into her mind, 'Damn, he's as big as Vegeta if not bigger.' She took him in and out, using her tongue to stimulate him even more. She ran her hands underneath his legs, causing him to bend them at the knees. She wrapped an arm around each leg and placed her hands on his upper thighs.

Vegeta worked his hands across her hips, feeling her soft skin. He slid one of his hands between her legs to see if she was ready. As his fingers trailed across her clit and entrance, she arched her back in response. He positioned himself at her entrance, letting his tip only slightly touch her. Again she growled. This time the vibration in her mouth nearly sent Kakarott into unconsciousness. Without warning, Vegeta plunged into her, making her take his full length. In response, she took the entire length of Goku into her mouth. Faster and faster she maneuvered her mouth up and down, twisting her tongue along the way. With just as much necessity, Vegeta slammed into her. Goku could not hold out any longer. Bulma sensed his urgency and sucked as hard as she could pulling his orgasm out of him, spilling into her mouth. She swallowed quickly, feeling her own orgasm nearing. Vegeta moved in and out of her, while Kakarott watched with even hungrier eyes. Hers and Vegeta's tails intertwined with each other, she couldn't stand it any longer.

"Now, Vegeta. Please, now"

With that he let go of everything he had, amazed that she could handle his roughness. Her orgasm hit, squeezing him until pain shot through his body, sending his own climax over the edge. He released within her, knowing that she was at her most fertile time. Carefully, he removed himself, allowing her to collapse on the floor. She rolled onto her back. Goku could not believe she was able to withstand that. He looked at her face, sweat soaking her hair. She grabbed her dress and ripped it off, it was no longer in wearable condition. She reached up, placing her hand around Goku's neck, and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. He was trying so hard not to get any more aroused than he already was. So far, he had not stepped across that one last boundary. But, he was finding it more and more difficult not to take her and bury himself deep inside of her. 

Vegeta watched, amazed at how fast she had recuperated. Again, she was ready, wanting to continue what they had started. He knew if this continued, she would submit to Kakarott, or perhaps it would be the other way around. She was spirited, and new what she wanted. And at that moment, she wanted it all. 

Releasing from their kiss, Bulma raised herself up to meet Vegeta's eyes. Never had she seen them filled with this much desire. He craved every inch of her being. She lunged at him, knocking him on his back. She devoured his lips with her own, lashing their tongues against each other. Goku silently sat back and watched. He saw Vegeta's tail slither up Bulma's leg, not stopping until it reached it's warm, wet home. Sliding it in, he had no intentions of making her cum like this. He only wished to torture her. Removing it and relinquishing from the kiss, he raised up onto his knees. She looked at him, as if reading his mind. She smiled and turned to Goku, her smile turning into a sadistic smirk. Again ordering him to lie down. He would not ask for acceptance this time. He did as he was told. She climbed over top of him, allowing her breasts to dangle in front of his face. She lowered her body until her nipple grazed his lips. His tongue escaped his mouth and ran across the tender pebble. She groaned with approval. She ran her fingers through his thick sable mane. Not wanting to wait any longer, she raised up and turned herself, putting her back to him. She sat straddling his hips. Already, he was aroused, waiting for what would happen next. He ran his hands along her legs and up to her waist. He would dare to grip her tail and stroke it. Vegeta watched, standing directly in front of her, straddling Kakarott's legs. She reached out and grabbed Vegeta's length, pulling him into her mouth. Even he was surprised by her action, as a feral growl emanated from within him. While she tortured his member, she raised her hips and then lowered herself onto Goku, taking every inch inside. She administered her torture to both men, sliding herself up and down on Kakarott's huge erection and at the same time sucking, nipping and licking Vegeta's. Amazing herself as she enjoyed every miniscule surge of electricity that ran through her veins. As both, reached their climaxes, so did she. Her body was racked with pleasure, shaking and shuddering, it was all she could endure, before she knew what happened she had blacked out.

A/N: Hmmph!!! Guess we'll have to wait and see if she comes out of this ok. I left the door open to a spin off story if I decide to go that route, betcha can't guess what it would be about? Well, thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed so far. I am considering entering this fic in a contest. I would like your input on whether you think it worthy. TTFN!


	17. Why?

A/N: I guess I accomplished what I set out to do. Looks like I stirred many emotions with the last chapter. Glad to see it worked. To answer a few questions, no this is not a B/G fic. I got the idea and just went with it. Strange thing is, I'm not necessarily a Goku fan either but, hey , if it works, why knock it. 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Chapter 17: Why????

Slipping in and out of consciousness, Bulma could hear faint voices in the background.

"Vegeta, what have we done?," exclaimed Goku.

Vegeta felt her pulse, "Calm down, Kakarott, she is fine. I think it is time for you to leave."

Knowing that is was useless to argue with the man, Goku reluctantly left. Before he did, he was struck with these words to remember.

"I expect you to honor your word, not a soul will know of this, agreed?"

Vegeta was not asking him to agree, just simply reminding him of his previous promise.

"Agreed."

Goku left. Before returning to Master Roshi's, he returned to his home. He disposed of the clothes he was wearing and bathed to remove any lingering scent of his previous activities. He knew Bulma was a strong woman, even more so since the change in her DNA. Luckily he had been wearing his usual training attire, so he was able to dress to match his previous look. Now that he was ready, it was time to return to Master Roshi's.

Vegeta lifted her limp body, holding her close to his form to keep her warm. He flew to the new house, she would have to stay there so that he could monitor her. He mumbled as he flew.

"You will be fine, woman. Once the wedding and Saiyan ceremonies are over, you will fully understand why I allowed this. Until then, you need to focus on your rest."

"Ummm, where am……," Bulma incoherently muttered before blacking out again.

Vegeta landed softly, just outside the main entrance. Holding her carefully with one arm, he used the other to unlock the door. As he walked in, a strange feeling came over him. He had seen many of Earth's TV shows, and it seemed odd that he would be carrying her *over the threshold*, this was not something a Saiyan Prince was likely to do before or after a wedding, hell, even having the silly Earth ceremony was considered beneath him. But, for her he would do these things, albeit, not always in open view for others to witness. 

He took her to the main bath, where he bathed her, then dressed her in a large t-shirt. Carefully, he carried her to the large bed and laid her down, pulling the covers up around her neck. He sat by her side, watching her sleep. Even now, her beauty be-stilled his beating heart. He thought about that for a moment. When was it that he actually felt he had a heart. For so long it had simply been a void, a black hole of no emotion, no feeling, no love? Love? Yes, he could admit it to himself, it was undeniable. There was love there. He only hoped that someday, he could find a way to tell her. He was fairly certain that if his plan earlier that evening worked, she would know, without a doubt, his truest feelings for her. 

For two weeks she would remain like this, occasionally she would awake to find him by her side. He would attempt to feed her so her energy would not entirely deplete. She would manage a few bites before slipping off again into a dreamless sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Goku arrived back at the party. It was late; however, the party was still in full swing.

'Master really is a party animal,' he thought.

He looked around until he found Chi Chi. She was snuggled up to Yamcha on the couch watching the others playing a game of Charades. Goku stopped for a moment, remembering what he and Chi Chi had discussed prior to coming to the party. They had mutually agreed on their little experiment. Chi Chi had been watching a lot of TV as of late. For years, her life, well their life and been the same old, same old. She had seen a show where couples would swap partners, or try new things to liven up their everyday lives as well as their sex lives. After much pleading on her part, she finally convinced him to go along with her idea, nothing would probably happen anyway she told him, but they did agree to be open to the possibility. Well, it's safe to say that after tonight, as far as he was concerned, nothing happened on his end. Hiding stuff from her had become a necessity in order for him to train to become the warrior and man he was. Not to mention training Gohan. 

He walked in the house, Chi Chi looked up and saw him. 

'He looks tired,' she thought. She stood and walked over to him, leaving Yamcha to cuddle with a pillow. 

"You ready to go, Chi Chi?"

"Yeah, let me tell Bulma bye." She looked around for a minute and then the realization dawned on her, "Come to think of it, I haven't seen her in hours." "She must have left already." 

Goku only nodded.

Chi Chi had had a lot to drink so it was easy for her to rationalize her not seeing Bulma leave. 

Goku gestured a wave at his longtime friends before turning to leave with his wife. Something interesting that he noticed was that she only carried her scent with her, leaving him to believe that her evening had been uneventful. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two weeks passed quickly. Exactly one week before they were to be wed, Bulma awoke. She felt revitalized. She looked around the room, he wasn't there. 

'He must be training,' she thought. 

She sat up on the edge of her bed, throwing her legs over the side. Raising her arms up in the air, she stretched her well rested body. 

"Boy, I haven't felt this good in ages," she said aloud.

She stood and walked over to the window. Opening the drapes, she looked outside. It was a beautiful day. What she hadn't realized yet, was for how long she had been asleep. Luckily, before the house had been moved to it's final location, she had moved some of her clothes into the large walk in closet. She flipped through the hangers until finally settling on a pair of red Capri pants and a white tank top. She looked in the shoe rack and found the pair of sandals she had bought to match the outfit. She showered and dressed. Taking one last look in the mirror to check herself. Satisfied with her appearance, she wrapped her tail around her waist, then turned and left the room. 

She walked by one of the many computers she had installed in the house, that's when she noticed the date. 

'That can't be right,' she thought. 

She turned on the TV and tuned it to the info channel. Sure enough she had been out for two whole weeks. 

"What the hell happened?," she said. 

She tried to account for her last memories. 

'I remember going to a party at Master Roshi's. I remember Chi Chi having a lot to drink and acting really peculiar towards Yamcha. Then it got really dark, and …..'

Her face began to pale as the memories flooded her mind. Every last detail had came crashing down on her. She thought she was going to faint. She felt almost guilty, but he had been there and he hadn't interceded, he almost looked as if he enjoyed seeing her so happy, so pleased. 

'But why, Vegeta?,' she asked herself.

It was time to find him and have the answers to her questions. It wasn't hard, she knew he would be in the Gravity Room. She walked up to the controls and pressed the intercom button, she then spoke into the mic, "Vegeta, open up. I need to talk to you."

Vegeta trained as usual today. This morning he knew she would awaken. He felt it would be best if she did not see him at first, but rather allow her the time to try to adjust to what had happened. He knew, though, she would have a lot of questions.

Hearing her voice on the intercom, he immediately shut down the machine. Grabbing a towel, he walked over to the door and allowed her to enter. She looked at him with a strange curiosity.

"Glad to see your going to live after all," he said. 

He walked over to her, and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Surprisingly to her, this one simple action had lessoned the urgency of the situation. It almost calmed her. Still, she wanted answers.

"Why, Vegeta? I don't understand how that could have happened. And how you of all people would have allowed it to happen. And, then there is the small fact that you yourself was involved. And, Goku, how could he? Ugggh!!! I want some answers!"

"Calm down, woman. Your going to pass out again. I will try to answer your questions."

They walked out on the lawn and sat under the shade of one of the large oak trees. Thank Kami it was a beautiful day, it would have been a lot harder to answer her questions had it been a gloomy, forlorn type of day.

"First, I want you to know the why. I had been doing a lot of thinking a few days prior to what happened. It had made itself known to me that I had asked a great deal of you in regards to the Saiyan ceremony and the tail ritual. For once in my life I felt selfish that there was nothing I could give you in return. That is when chance happened upon me. I had requested your father to inform me if any of your friends had a party for you. I know what your thinking, and yes, I was spying on you. At first, I wanted to intervene, then I saw how happy you were. So, I sat quietly and watched you."

"Go on."

"Then I noticed that fool Kakarott and the others sneaking around the back of the Turtle Hermit's house. As I watched their plan unfold, it was then that I decided, as strange as it may be that no matter what you wanted that evening, whatever would make you happy, you would have it."

"Uh, huh," Bulma answered. She had a feeling she knew where this was going.

"When Kakarott started his silly dancing, I noticed a spark in your eye. One that unless allowed to be acted upon would have just faded out. So I contacted him telepathically. Mutually agreeing, the plan was initiated. I believe you know the rest."

She looked at him. She really didn't think there was anything else this man could do to surprise her. He had put his own happiness aside for her. 'Well, scratch that, he was pretty damn happy from what I can remember,' she thought silently. A faint smirk glancing her lips.

Vegeta faintly smiled at her.

"And what is so funny."

"Nothing, just a fleeting memory," he was not about to let on that he was now beginning to be able to listen to her thoughts telepathically. If she knew that, it would be HFIL to pay until he taught her.

"So are you satisfied with your answers?," he asked.

"For now, but there is one other one. Why would Goku agree to this? And how is he going to tell Chi Chi."

A frown crossed the handsome prince's face. "There will be no discussion with anyone, not even Kakarott, about that evening. It was mutually agreed between us that no one, even the harpy, would ever know."

"I see. I'm just not sure how it's going to be when I have to face him or Chi Chi for that matter."

"You will figure out a way, use your genius of a mind. I'm sure you can come up with something. It shouldn't be too hard."

"Wow, did I just hear you say *genius*? Are you feeling alright?"

Bulma placed the back of her hand against his forehead. Playing with him.

"Yes, woman, I am a Saiyan. We do not get sick like you Earthlings."

"Bulma. When will you get it right. My name is Bulma, not woman!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever, woman." Now he was playing.

"Oh, SHIT!!" Another realization occurring to her. "I've got to get to the mall. Everything should be ready to be picked up."

She pecked him playfully on the cheek, then as she walked past him, she grabbed his ass.

"Watch it, woman."

"See ya later, Vegie. We'll continue this conversation tonight. Hey, am I staying here now since this is where I've been for the last two weeks?"

"I suppose."

Then she stopped and turned to him, on a more serious note she asked, "What did you tell my parent's. They had to have been worried?"

"I told them the truth."

Bulma gasped, "Oh no you did not!"

"I told them you were exhausted and needed rest. I told them that as soon as you were up you would check in with them."

"Hmm, seems like you had all your bases covered."

"A good warrior is always prepared for anything that may arise."

Bulma sauntered back to where he stood, looking at him sultry, she exclaimed, "Anything?"

Then she ran her hands across his shoulders and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Guess you'll have to wait a while before going to the mall," was all he said as he pulled her down to the ground for a more private encounter.

A/N: Well, is that the real reason behind his master plan, or is there something else he's not letting on? Please review, and thanks so much for everyone's support.


	18. Pains of Passion

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of DBZ.

Chapter 18: Pains of Passion

Vegeta watched as Bulma left for the mall. 

'Now to get back to my training,' he thought.

He entered the Gravity Room and set the controls to gradually increase in increments of 50x Earth's normal gravity, topping off at 500x. By the time it reached 350x, the sweat was pouring off his brow. Vigorously, he punched and kicked the air, trying to relive some of the pent up frustration that was building inside him

Bulma raced off to the mall, first stop was the stationary shop. After encapsulating her car, she bee lined it to the store. As she walked in, she spotted Abigail behind the counter. She motioned for Bulma to come over there. When Bulma reached the counter, Abigail had pulled out an elegant cream colored box.

"Hello, Abigail. Are my invitations and such ready?," asked Bulma.

"Yes, Ms. Briefs. Everything is in this box."

She lifted the lid off the box, revealing what was inside. Everything from the invitations, to the envelopes, to the Thank You cards were in there. Bulma pulled one of the invitations out and looked at it:

Time has changed so many things

One thousand years of the past

But it never touched the power

Of a true love meant to last

Bulma Briefs

And 

Prince Vegeta

Request the honour of your presence

At their marriage

On April 22

At 10:00 a.m.

Capsule Corporation main grounds

"It's absolutely beautiful," she exclaimed. 

She then pulled out one of the envelopes that the invitation would go in. On the front of it was the crest. The outline was in the shape of an oval. It was divided in half horizontally. On the top was a crown, on the bottom was the great ape. The outline was gold with a black background. Each emblem was also in gold. 

"Perfect."

Abigail rang up the total, "That will be $450.00."

Bulma swiped her debit card through the reader, signed her receipt and then thanked the more than friendly sales lady. Before leaving the store, she pulled out one of the invites and filled it out addressed to Angelo. Now it was time to go get the wedding clothes and accessories. 

Bulma walked into the store, noticing the beautiful blue evening gown in the window. The color of it matched her radiant dark blue hair and eyes. She had to have it. Angelo had been in the back supply room. When he returned to the front of the store, he saw Bulma ogling the dress. Before she could see him, he slipped back to the supply room. Flipping through several of dresses done in that same style, he came across one in her size. Of course, he found shoes to match as well. He snuck back up front, this time, she saw him. 

"Hey, Angelo, Whatcha up to, no good?"

"You know it. I guess you're here for clothes?"

"Yep."

"I'll be right back," he said as he turned and left once more for the supply room. 

As Bulma waited she started noticing she was becoming very tired and hungry. She would be glad to get home. Normally, she could out shop the best of them, not today though.

Angelo emerged with several plastic wrapped hangers. She walked over to the display rack where he placed them. 

"OK, I believe everything is in order. First, here is the wedding gown."

She looked at it closely. All alterations had been done. Next, she examined his cape. It was stunning, and on him it would be even more so.

"OK, looks like everything is…..wait, what is this. Angelo, I didn't tell you that I wanted this dress."

"I saw you looking at it as you came in just now. Please accept it as a gift for the bride."

She threw her arms around him.

"Thank you, thank you so much. I absolutely love it. By the way, I have something for you."

"What might that be?"

She reached in her purse and pulled out the invitation. She handed it to him.

"Go ahead open it. It's just an invitation to the wedding. Remember, I said you were invited."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Well, gotta go. I'll see you there."

Bulma took the hangers and carefully encapsulated them. Thank Kami for her inventions. She exited the mall, popped the capsule containing her car. After she climbed in, she sped off to Capsule Corp.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After a couple of hours of rigorous training, it was time for a break. He walked to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. He was so thirsty that he downed the bottle in one big gulp. He leaned back against the counter, again allowing his thoughts to take over. 

'There was a 50/50 chance it would work. It was worth the risk, after all, her happiness was worth it.'

He turned to the fridge, opened the door and grabbed out several items to make him some sandwiches. After he ate, he wanted to relax a little. He went in the living room area and laid down on the couch, a short nap before his afternoon training would be good.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bulma entered the main house at CC finding her mother sitting at the kitchen table. The poor woman liked to have had a heart attack when she saw her daughter. 

Rushing over to Bulma, and throwing her arms around her she said, "Are you alright? We've been so worried about you?"

"I'm fine, mom. Where's dad?"

"Are you sure your OK? You look tired, dear."

"Yes, mom, I'm sure. So, where's dad?"

"He's out in his lab."

Bulma having had to pry herself free from her mother's grip, took off in the direction of the labs. She turned and yelled out to her mother, "We'll talk more later."

She entered her father's lab and found him working on some new serva bots. 

"Hi, daddy."

"Hey, pumpkin. How you feeling?"

"I'm Okay."

"So what happened? Vegeta said you had collapsed from exhaustion."

Trying to find a good response, her genius brain kicked in. 

"I guess it's from all of the wedding plans, the new house, you know just everything."

She thought, 'That sounded pretty good.'

Then her father asked the inevitable.

"So, why didn't he just put you in the regeneration tank? I would have thought that would have worked better than anything."

'Damn, he has a point. What am I going to say now?'

Just then Vegeta walked in. 

"What are you doing here Vegeta?," she asked.

"I came to inform the old man that his regeneration tanks are broken and need to be fixed."

Bulma stood there thinking, 'Boy, isn't that a co-inky dink.'

"You know, we were just discussing that. Why didn't you just put me in the tanks to recoup.?"

"Because woman, I just said they were not operational."

Something didn't seem right to Bulma, but she decided now was not the time to pursue this. 

Dr. Briefs spoke up, "I'll be up after diner to have a look. Can't be too serious, they're fairly simple machines."

"Very well," was Vegeta's only response.

He turned and walked out of the lab, glancing back briefly to see her. 

'It won't be long now. I should know soon if it worked,' he thought.

If she hadn't known better, she thought he had stopped to look at her. 

'I must be tired. Now I'm imagining things.'

"Well, daddy, I'm leaving. I'm going to see if mom's got anything to snack on."

"Take care sweet pea. The big day is just around the corner."

Bulma walked back to the kitchen, by now she felt like she could eat a horse. Her mother noticed the strange look on her daughter's face.

"Bulma, dear, are you okay?"

All Bulma could think about was food. So much so, that she didn't even hear her mother. She walked over to the fridge and opened the door. There on a plate were three huge beef roasts, they were to be cooked later for diner. She could not control herself. She reached in and grabbed one of the pieces of raw meat. She sank her teeth into it, tearing it to shreds, devouring every last piece before grabbing a second one. She was not satisfied until all three roasts were gone. She licked the blood covering her hands and arms like a cat cleaning itself after a meal.

Bulma's mother looked at her in shock. What was wrong with her daughter? She knew of the previous incident that had initiated the change in her hair, eyes and other features. But this was different. This was not normal. Bulma looked up and noticed the way her mother was staring at her. 

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Bulma, do you realize that you just ate three whole raw beef roasts?"

Actually, Bulma had not gave it a second thought until her mother said something about it. A look of fright washed over her face. She ran out the door screaming, "What is wrong with me?" 

She ran for quiet a ways before finally stopping to catch her breath. She bent over placing her hands on her knees, her breathing was very erratic. Suddenly a pain pierced her stomach. She grabbed her stomach, wrapping both arms around her mid section. As she fell to her knees, she let out a blood curdling scream. She lay there collapsed on the ground, unable to move. 

A/N: Evil laughter fills the room, MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Boink! Hey watch it! 

Splat! Hey quit throwing vegetables.-- Sorry for the cliffy, will try to have next chapter up soon. TTFN!


	19. The Realization

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry these chapters are short. I'm writing between chasing a 21 month old and an 11 year old. Whew! Anyways, hope this chapter answers a few questions. Also, a word of warning, please remember this is a fictional story which leaves the door open to a lot of possibilities.

Disclaimer: Never owned it, never will. DBZ that is!

Chapter 19: The Realization

Bulma lay curled up in a fetal position. The pain had subsided but her body was racked with exhaustion. Tears flowed from her eyes. In a weeks time she was to be joined forever with the one man she loved more than anyone else on this world or any other. But, now there was this sudden change in her. At first, she thought it was all still part of her body changing, molding itself into this half-human, half-Saiyan hybrid. But now, now she questioned if that was really the cause. She continued to lay there, trying to gather her strength and her courage. She did not want to burden her prince with such trivial matters. But she had to confide in someone. He was the only one that might understand or even know what was going on.

Vegeta lay on the sofa, enjoying a well deserved rest. He had been dreaming of the past, of his father. Truthfully, he did not have many memories of the man. Having suffered so much at such a young age he had forgotten bits and pieces of the past. He remembered a proud man. A man that fought with all his being to stop the tyrant from taking his son, his heir. A fight that would end his life. Now, something else was tugging at Vegeta's mind. It was like a silent cry for help, it awoke him, alarmed him. It was her. He looked around but didn't see her. 

'Was it just my imagination?,' he thought.

Then he felt it, the pain was intense. It could only be one thing, it was her. She was in pain and had called out to him subconsciously. 

He erupted from the house, calming himself to try to sense her ki signature. Strangely, it was as strong as ever and not far away. 

'I'll be there soon, don't worry,' he tried to tell her through what was turning into some kind of subconscious connection.

Bulma calmed, it was like someone had told her exactly what she needed to hear. Before she knew it, he was there, crouched down beside her.

He looked at her. 'She looks so tired and weak. But how could her ki still be so strong,' he questioned silently.

He sat down and placed her head in his lap. Taking his right hand he moved a few loose strands of hair that had strayed across her face. 

"Vegeta, I'm scared. I don't know what is wrong with me. Do you know what I just did at my parent's house? I just ate three entire beef roasts, RAW! Then had the urge to clean my hands and arms by licking the blood and pieces of meat from them. I'm turning into some kind of monster."

"No woman, you are not turning into a monster. There has to be a logical explanation for all of this."

"But what in Kami's name could it be?"

He sat there, letting her talk. She needed him to listen. As she talked he petted her. He ran his hand along her length starting at her shoulder and ending at her thigh. This seemed to calm her even more. Finally giving in to her exhaustion she fell asleep. Gently, he picked her up and took her home. 

He laid her in their bed. Before covering her, he removed her shoes and clothing, leaving her in only her underwear to sleep in. Before placing the covers around her shoulders, he placed a gentle, caring hand upon her abdomen. He was a little taken aback by what he realized.

'Yes, that is why her ki had felt strong.'

A new life was now growing inside Bulma. The pains and cravings came from her body adjusting to this new little being. Since the child is mostly Saiyan, it grew tremendously faster than a normal Earth pregnancy. A couple of weeks for a human could mean a month or longer for a Saiyan child. But, still it should not have been this traumatic for her. Her strength had increased ten-fold as of recent. 

He continued resting his hand upon her, marveling in the thought that he would be a father. A sudden expression now graced his features. It was not one that could be described in any other way except for joy. 

His plan had worked but to what extent. Then he got the surprise of his life. Instead of one distinct ki, there were two. One male, the other female.

The man that thought there could be no hope for him to lead a life such as the one he led now, was about to be even more blessed, if that word was synonymous with Vegeta.

*************************************************************

The Plan

Vegeta knew Bulma would want children. And that was not a problem. Saiyans were very fertile creatures, both male and female. However, here-in lies the problem. The one thing he knew without a doubt was that she would love a baby girl. But, members of the Royal family could only bear male heirs. This had been engineered into their DNA makeup. Therefore, only true blood male members of the Vegeta family would hold the throne. 

He was the only surviving member that knew of this. Because Kakarott was raised on the Earth, he would never suspect the possibility. There would be no doubt that the child was naturally Vegeta's. 

Even though considered a mortal enemy, he had vowed to give this woman, his woman, the one thing that would make her happy. The one thing that he himself was not physically capable of giving. Yes, the child would be one of Kakarott's, but it would be a Saiyan, thus expanding the race and enlarging the empire once again. He yearned to hold the position that he had been robbed of at such a young age, King. Yes, he would find it within himself to accept the child as his own. After all, it would be a part of her. 

The prince was no infidel. He knew there was a 50/50 chance of it being a girl. If this chance failed, there would not be another. He was not sure he would be able to handle such an intimate affair, seeing her engaged in what should be only between himself and the woman. It would entirely depend upon her. If she let on any sign of displeasure, he would just beat the shit out of Kakarott. Something he really wouldn't mind doing anyway.

Back to the present

*************************************************************

He never expected the possibility of there being two. As he continued searching each ki signature, he finally felt the difference he had been looking for. There was a likeness to both he and Kakarott, confirming the unusual union had been a success.

Now, he would have to tell her of her *condition*. Right now she needed her rest. He pulled the covers up around her neck, then leaned over and placed a small kiss atop her forehead. Later, when she awoke they would have to talk.

He failed to realized that the silent connection that he had felt or heard so many times could work both ways. As he recalled his plan from the beginning, a sleeping form next to him began to dream.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Bulma woke up, she found Vegeta sitting next to her on the bed. She turned to face him. 'He must be concerned for me, why else would he have stayed here?,' she thought to herself. 

He looked at her, glad to she was awake. Undoubtedly, she would be hungry.

"How long was I asleep for?," she questioned.

"Only a couple of hours. Are you hungry?"

Bulma nodded her head and answered, "Starving!"

"Let's get you up and to the kitchen. I will prepare you something to eat."

Bulma looked at him in shock. 

'Now I know something is wrong. Since when would he ever cook for me?'

"Um, Vegeta. Do you know what is wrong with me? Are you not telling me something?," she had to ask.

"First you eat and regain your strength. Then we will talk."

'Damn him! What kind of answer is that. I can talk and eat at the same time.'

She sat at the kitchen table and watched as he pulled meats and vegetables from the fridge. He poured her a large glass of milk, then set everything on the table for her. 

"Eat, woman."

"Damn it, Vegeta. Can't you call me by my name instead of WOMAN?"

Vegeta growled at her. She was definitely with child for she was being overly testy. After hearing him actually growl at her, Bulma decided maybe it would be best to eat first then talk as he had suggested earlier. Once she finished, he set the dishes in the sink and then took her hand and led her to the living room. He motioned for her to sit, which she did, then he sat beside her.

If she hadn't been worried or concerned before, she definitely was now after his overly polite behavior.

"Okay, Vegeta, spill it. I know you know something, so spit it out."

"First let's go over your symptoms. Your overly exhausted."

"Yes."

"Your appetite has increased and you are craving strange things."  


"Uh, huh."

As he went over the list, a switch clicked in Bulma's head. She clasped her hand over her mouth. She looked at him, dead straight in the eyes. 

"Oh, Kami. I'm, I'm, I'm………."

Vegeta did not know how else to say it, except to just as she had said, spit it out.

"Woman, Bulma, you are with child."

Her eyes began to tear up. He was not sure if this was a good sign or bad. 

"My dream, I thought it was just a dream," she said.

"What are you talking about? You're not making any sense."

"Vegeta, I dreamed that I heard you talking about me having children. I can't remember it all, but I definitely remember something about only being able to have boys. And Goku not suspecting…..Oh, Kami, that night. I'm so sorry, Vegeta. What have I done?"

The normally over intelligent woman was not deducing the situation, for she had not realized that what happened that night was not only her doing, but his as well.

A lump was building in the prince's throat. He had failed to remember that if he could hear her subconscious thoughts, that it was possible she could hear his. Now what would he do. 

"There is more," he said.

"What? How can there possibly be more?"

"Normally, your body would not react this strongly. Yes, you would have these symptoms but not as intense."

Bulma looked at him with daggers in her eyes, "Will you please just get it over with."

"You are carrying two children, a boy and a girl."

Now he would know. Would she realize through their silent connection what had been done and if so could she forgive him.

She sat quietly. Her mind raced at what he had just said. She was beginning to piece the puzzle together. Then her mind would spin in a different direction. 

"A girl? And a boy?"

"Yes."

She looked at him, starring deeply into his ebony eyes. Her answers had to be there, somewhere. He knew she was searching for something, some kind of acknowledgement on his part. 

He reached his hand out and cupped her chin. He looked at her with the utmost seriousness. Everything had to be swirling through her mind. The wedding, the Saiyan ceremony, children, not one but two. She needed to know he was there for her, with her forever.

"Bulma, do you know what happened that night? Do you understand why?"

He tried opening up his thoughts to her. Hopefully, she would see clearly and understand.

Tears now poured from her eyes. "You did that for me? Vegeta, I could never have asked you for something like that. What about Goku? Won't he know? I mean what if she resembles him so much that it is unmistakably obvious?"

"Was I wrong? You do not want a girl?," Vegeta was now feeling the stress from all of this. 

"Of course I would want a girl, or a boy. As long as I'm with you that is all that matters. We will deal with everything else as it comes up." 

He breathed a sigh of relief. He did not expect it to be this difficult. 

"Woman, as far as I'm concerned, you carry our children. Do you understand?"

Bulma could only nod in acknowledgement.

"What are we going to do about the wedding and ceremony? I mean, we can still go through with the wedding, but I'm not going to endanger our children," she said.

"We will see. As you said, we will deal with things as they present themselves."

He let go of her chin. She laid back against the sofa looking at her belly. 

"Boy, it's a good thing I'm only a few weeks along. Otherwise, I might not be able to get in my wedding dress. Vegeta! Vegeta did you hear me?"

Vegeta was a little surprised that she was not aware of the difference in term lengths.

"Has Kakarott's mate never discussed how it was when she was with child?"

"No, why?"

"How long is a normal human pregnancy?," he asked.

"Usually about nine months, but with twins it could be faster."

A look of concern washed over his face.

"What is it, Vegeta?"

"A normal Saiyan pregnancy is around 7 Earth months. But, as you say, twins may be less time than that."

"Don't worry Vegeta. I will see Dr. Miller ASAP. He can be trusted with our certain Saiyan condition."

Bulma didn't care that she was pregnant. She loved children. But, the thought of her not being able to fit in her brand new wedding dress was really pissing her off.

"If these babies are growing that fast…….That settles it. We're moving the wedding up to tomorrow evening. I'll have mom call everyone and let them know the change in plans."

"Tomorrow? Evening?," he questioned with a raised brow. Her moods were really fluctuating now.

"Yes, have a problem with it?"

Vegeta shook his head. The next several months were going to be very long with her in these constant mood swings.

"Good, I didn't think so."

Bulma stood, now she felt like she could conquer the world. I'm going to the main house to talk to mom and dad. I know they were worried when I left hastily this afternoon. 

This was actually music to his ears. Finally he would be able to resume his training. But first he would have to make her understand one thing.

"Woman, do not forget that your energy will be depleted extremely fast. You must eat something every hour or you will collapse again. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand. Now can I go?"

He waved his hand, gesturing for her to leave.

Once she was outside, she stopped and breathed in a deep, relaxing breath. 

'Pregnant,' she thought. She placed her hand upon her belly, it was already feeling tight. She had a feeling that carrying two Saiyan children was not going to be easy, especially considering their fathers were constantly at each other. It was then that a question crossed her mind concerning the babies that she carried.

'I was with both of them that night. If it is identical twins, that would mean only one of them would be the father. But, if there were two eggs……' she paused at her thoughts and returned inside once more.

Vegeta had just stood to go out to the GR. He heard the woman entering the code to the door so he stopped to see what she wanted now.

She had to know. She felt as though she knew that Vegeta would be the boy's father and Goku the girls but could he tell for sure?

"Vegeta, do you know for certain that you and Goku are both father's to these children?"

"Yes, I felt their ki signatures and it is very distinct, both mine and his are there."

Bulma let a sigh of relief escape her lips before turning to exit the house once more.

'Humph, females are so bizarre,' he thought. He wasted no time getting to the GR fearing she would find another question to ask him.

As Bulma made her way to the main house, she went over a thousand things that would have to be done to change the wedding. 

"To hell with it. If I have to, I'll just have the dress altered. I'm not going to make all those people change their plans at the last minute. But, I still need to tell mom and dad what's going on. I don't want them worrying themselves about me."

As Vegeta trained, thoughts of the babies she was carrying would enter his mind. Was he really ready to be a father? Or could he be a good father, one the children would look up to? And what about the girl? Would he be able to love her as much as his own? So many questions plagued his thoughts.

A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. Thank goodness for fiction. Don't think everything is going to be cupcakes and roses. Doesn't Goku have the ability to sense Ki also? Hope everyone enjoyed. Please review. I'm going to take a little time on the next one, but I will have it up before too long. TTFN!


	20. Oops!

A/N: Sorry to everyone for it taking so long on the update. I wasn't sure how I wanted to continue. But, alas, I finally figured it out. Thanks to all who have read and reviewed. Strong language ahead.

****

WARNING: There is a section containing Goku and Chi Chi, not sexual in any way, but some people may take offense. I am warning you ahead of time. Also, there is a section containing Goku and Vegeta that may have sexual undertones but nothing more. Consider yourself warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of DBZ/DBZGT.

Chapter 20: Oops!!!

Bulma entered the main CC house only to find her mother in tears at the kitchen table. Upon seeing her beautiful daughter, she rushed to her, embracing her. 

"Oh, Bulma dear, we've been so worried. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, mom. But, you'd better sit down. I'm going to get dad. I have something that I want to tell the two of you and I'd rather only have to do it once. Do you know where he is?"

"In the usual place, his lab."

"Be back in a minute. Don't go anywhere."

Bulma hurried to her father's lab. As she entered she found him fiddling with one of Vegeta's sparing bots.

"Hey, dad. Whatcha up to?"

Her father turned to face his only daughter. It was clear by the red eyes and deeper than normal lines drawn into his face that he had been worried about her.

"Hi, pumpkin. You had us all worried. You okay now?"

"Well, that's what I'm here about. I need you to come with me into the kitchen so that I can talk to both you and mom at the same time."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go.," replied the elder Briefs.

Bulma and her father left the lab and were soon in the kitchen with her mother. She had the two sitting at the table across from her. This was harder than she had expected.

"Mom, dad, you know that I have been acting differently for quiet some time now. Well, you also know about the change I've been going through, you know with the tail, hair and all."

Bulma's parents just starred at her. Nodding at the appropriate times. As Bulma started to explain, her tail, which was sticking through the chair behind her, began to swish nervously.

"Well, I guess I'll just spit it out. I'm pregnant."

Bulma watched as the color drained from her mothers face and then her body went limp as she fainted, falling face first onto the table. Bulma jumped up and rushed to her mothers side. 

"Mom! Mom! Wake up mom! Talk to me. Are you ok? Mom!"

Slowly her mother began to stir. While this was going on, Dr. Briefs sat in shock. He had been prepared for just about anything, except for this.

Her mother sat up, checking herself for any injuries from the face plant on the table. Satisfied that she had only incurred a bloody nose, she turned to Bulma who was at her side, with a wet cloth to clean it.

"Oh, honey! I'm so happy for you and Vegeta."

Bulma winced a little as she thought about the second child. The fact that Vegeta was not the father was weighing on her during this moment. She decided not to reveal that there was more than one baby. That would become evident soon enough.

"Thanks mom. I'm glad your excited."

"Dad, you ok?"

"I'm going to be a grandpa!," he exclaimed all of a sudden.

Bulma giggled and said, "Yeah, looks like it." '_more than you know,' _she thought to herself. 

Again her mother chimed in, "Bulma, your father and I support you in everything you do. This will be no different. If you need anything, just ask."

"Will do mom. I know that carrying a Saiyan child is more difficult, even though the term is shorter. They'll grow twice as fast as a human child"

****

OOPS!!!

Bulmas parent's looked at each other and then back at her. 

"Oh, by the way, everything is still on for the wedding." "Mom, dad, what's wrong?"

"They'll grow? As in they will, as in more than one?," asked her parents together in unison.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Goku, I need you to use you instant teleport thingy and take me to Capsule Corp. right away," demanded Chi Chi.

"But Chi Chi, me and Gohan were going to go train. Why do you have to go there now?"

"Because, apparently you have forgotten about planning your son's surprise birthday party."

"Oh, alright. I'll tell Gohan to train with Piccolo while were gone."

Goku placed the usual two fingers to his forehead and in an instant was standing before Gohan and Piccolo. He explained the situation and apologized to Gohan, stating that as soon as he returned they would train together. He then returned to Chi Chi.

"Ok, Goku, I'm ready."

Grabbing hold of his wife's hand, concentrating he located Bulma's ki. He then used the instant transmission technique and soon found themselves just outside the kitchen at Capsule Corp. listening to Bulma tell her parent's that she was pregnant.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bulma stumbled with her words, "Ugh, well…...you see, what the……"

Then she heard a hysterical Chi Chi running towards her from the living room.

"Oh, Kami, Bulma, you're pregnant with twins!," exclaimed Chi Chi.

This was not what Bulma was prepared to deal with at this moment. 

Unfortunately, she did not notice Goku standing in the shadows of the living room and did not have the sense of mind to recognize his ki.

Bulma's sudden revelation to her parents had thrown him off guards. 

'Pregnant?,' he thought. 'Twins?', 'No! There's no fucking way one of them could be m…,' he stopped in mid thought as he concentrated on the blue haired woman's ki. Then he searched, finally finding the answer to his question. 

"**Pregnant with my child as well as Vegeta's**!," he loudly exclaimed.

'But wait, what was that I sensed?' He closed his eyes once again. Then he removed himself from the shadows, facing Bulma, starring almost menacingly into her eyes, and then, bowing his head, he solemnly stated, "A girl?"

Bulma's hearted stopped. Why had she not sensed his presence? 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vegeta had been training vigorously for a couple of hours. There was much on the Saiyan prince's mind and this seemed to relieve him of the stress. 

He had began an onslaught of attacks against several of the training bots when an image flashed into his mind. As if seeing through his mate's eyes, he watched as Kakarott advanced on her. Vegeta could feel Bulma's heart racing, she needed to calm down. It was not a good idea for her to be stressed, especially not in her condition.

'Why the hell would Kakarott be threatening her? Unless……'

Without hesitation, Vegeta blasted through the GR door, powering up to Super Saiyan he flew to the main house. In what seemed like minutes to him, but was actually only mere seconds, he was there. Again he did not wait for the mechanical door to open, he simply blasted it.

He ran into the kitchen to find Bulma sitting at the table. Her mother and Kakarott's mate attempting to calm her. 

He rushed past Dr. Briefs and pushed the women out of his way. He knew Kakarott was there, but at the moment Bulma was all he could concern himself with.

"Woman, what the hell is wrong? I felt your heart rate increase so much I thought you were under attack."

Bulma's eyes deterred from Vegeta's as she looked at Goku standing in the corner of the kitchen. Vegeta turned his head to see the larger Saiyan leaned back against the wall. His arms crossed his chest in an almost Vegeta-like fashion. Vegeta looked back at Bulma, his question relayed in his eyes. She nodded her head letting him know the answer was yes. Yes, Goku and now the rest of the family knew that she was carrying twins. Twins that were fathered by two Saiyan men. 

Vegeta placed his arm around her back and under the bends of her knees. Her tail softly wound itself around his forearm. Gently he lifted her into his arms. As he did she passed out from exertion. He turned to leave, but before he did, he made sure to give the other Saiyan a deathful glare. His message clear. This was not the time to go into this. The health of her and her unborn babies was more important. The pride of their fathers be damned. There would be plenty of time for pointing fingers and making accusations later.

However, this message went without consideration and Kakarott stepped out and directly in the path of the shorter man. 

"Vegeta, I am not letting you leave until we have finished this!"

Chi Chi ran to her husbands side, "Please Goku, not now. We can all discuss this later, when Bulma is better."

Goku looked at his wife, "What the hell is wrong with you? Did you not hear? She's pregnant, carrying both mine and Vegeta's child. Tell me why you are not the least bit concerned."

Vegeta looked at Chi Chi and then back at Kakarott, an evil smirk played across his lips, "Perhaps you should ask your mate about her own little secret. Now get the fuck out of my way."

With that Vegeta pushed past the two and left, taking Bulma home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Goku took his wife's hand and without her consent teleported them to their home. Mr. And Mrs. Briefs starred at each other in disbelief. How could this have happened. Actually, they didn't want to know how this happened. It was already bizarre enough.

Goku and Chi Chi had no more than rematerialized when the bizarre became even more bizarre.

"Go ahead Chi Chi. Tell me what the hell he was talking about," demanded Goku.

She thought for a moment and decided the best way to handle the moment was to simply say this, "Goku, I'm pregnant!"

Goku searched for the tiny ki. Rampant thoughts running through his mind of her and Yamcha. 

'Thank Kami," he thought, 'It's mine.'

Chi Chi noticed the look on his face.

"Did you have doubts that it would be yours?," she asked.

Goku looked at her with suspicious eyes, 'Where was this going?', he thought.

"Unlike you, dear husband, I had the sense to use protection. It was not until our encounter after you picked me up from the party that I became pregnant."

Goku wrapped his arms around his wife. She was right. How could he have been so stupid as to not wear any protection at all. He knew what he was doing but in the heat of the moment the little head out thunk the big head.

"Chi Chi, what have I done?"

"Goku, we knew the chance we were taking. There was something that you didn't know though."

Goku looked at her, 'What could she possibly be talking about?'

She continued, "Remember when Gohan was born? The doctors had to take a sample of my blood, there was some kind of abnormality showing up in their computer."

Goku looked intensely as she went on.

"When they finally came back with the results, you had already left the hospital. My DNA supports only having male children. We would never be able to have a daughter." Tears began to fill her eyes.

"But Chi Chi, that wouldn't matter to me. I'd love a house full of boys, just means more training time."

"Yeah, Goku, I can see you looking at it that way. But I wanted a girl. Even if someone else was the birth mother, she would still be your blood, your daughter and in a small minute sense part of me."

"But Chi Chi, it could very well have been a boy. You were willing to risk everything for this?"

Goku could not believe the desperation of his mate.

Chi Chi started sobbing out of control, "Yes, it is that important. Now we have to deal with the future. Not only the future of Bulma's unborn but with ours as well."

Luckily, Goku loved his wife with all his heart. They would work through this somehow. 

However, there was still the need to confront Vegeta. Goku's eyes narrowed as he balled up his fists. His thoughts turning to Bulma, Vegeta and the baby girl that would be his.

"I'll be damned if they think I will let this lay silent. That is my daughter she is carrying and I will be her father."

With that he stormed out of the house, it was time to find Vegeta.

Chi Chi looked at her husband. Never had she seen him in such a mood, not even when preparing for one of the Earth's life saving battles. Something was going to happen and there wasn't anything she could do about it. She would only pray to Kami that he would watch over him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vegeta entered the house, carefully not to awaken his beautiful mate. He took her to their bedroom where he gently laid her on the bed. He removed her shoes and covered her with a thin blanket. 

Sighing, he shook his head. This was sure to be the death of him he thought. He took one last glance at the sleeping Bulma, and then went to the kitchen. All this ruckus had created quiet an appetite. It didn't matter what was going on, a Saiyan could eat through anything.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later that evening, Bulma came to. She looked around to find an empty room. She moved to position her legs over the edge of the bed while trying to sit up. Her head swam a bit, causing her to ungracefully plop back down. By now, Vegeta had heard her stirring and had come to check on her. 

He walked over to the bed, picked her up and placed her back in a more comfortable position. 

"Damn woman, lie down and stay there. You are in no condition to be moving about."

Bulma still struggled, trying to get up.

"I've got to set things right, Vegeta. I can't let Goku and Chi Chi think that we weren't going to tell them."

"I will handle Kakarott. I don't think he will be a problem considering his most recent revelation." 

"What are you talking about, Vegeta. What revelation?"

"It seems, Kakarott's mate is pregnant also."

'Yamcha,' Bulma thought silently to herself.

"And no, it is not scar faces' . So don't even get worked up over that."

"You're telling me it's Goku's."

"Yes."

"Enough with the talking, you need your rest. Tomorrow you should have regained enough strength to get back out of bed. Until then, I expect you to stay here. Understood."

"Yes, sir!," Bulma frowned. 

"As you wish your highness," these words laced with a mild venom. Bulma wasn't trying to be crass, but she knew if "he" handled talking to Goku, something would end up being blown up in the process.

Vegeta sat on the edge of the bed, brushing a few loose strands of hair from her face. Bulma closed her eyes, at the softness of his touch. She really did love the way he could baby her in certain times. He sat there until she drifted off into a calm sleep. Then he slipped out of the room, being quiet so not to awaken her. 

There was something he had to take care of and it wasn't going to wait. He made his way into the kitchen, and over to the video phone. He really hated asking anyone for help, but someone had to stay with her, to make sure she didn't try anything stupid.

He pressed the corresponding buttons to reach the main CC house. Within moments, there appeared a cheerful, blonde, curly haired woman on the screen. 

"Oh, Vegeta. I'm so happy it's you. How is Bulma?"

"Sleeping now. I need you to come here and stay with her for a little while."

Not hesitating, she answered, "Sure, I'll be there in a sec." The video phone went blank.

'Good, now I can take care of this "problem",' he thought, entwining his fingers and cracking his knuckles. 

Within moments, Mrs. Briefs was there and positioned herself in the kitchen. She figured Bulma would be starving once she woke up.

"Go ahead Vegeta. I'll just work on fixing something for Bulma to eat when she wakes up."

"I will return as soon as my business is finished."

Vegeta then turned and left the house. It was dark now, and the moon was at the beginning of it's full phase. In a couple of days he and his mate would be "married" by Earth's terms. His original plan for the wedding would have to wait, he would not endanger her or their children. 'Their children', he thought. Already he was considering both as his. He paused momentarily, breathing in the evenings fresh air, in the distance, the crackle of thunder could be heard.

"How appropriate. Yes, a storm is definitely brewing," he said aloud.

He took to the air, aimed in the direction of the Son's house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Vegeta stopped in mid-flight. Kakarott was near. He lowered himself to the ground and glanced around, "This will do for now. He will be here momentar…….."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Goku approached he felt Vegeta's ki getting closer. 

"So, *_crackle-**Boom!!!**_***_(_**thunder), it is time. Let's not wait any longer," said Goku.

He pinpointed Vegeta, then placed two fingers to his forhead and reappeared directly in front of the shorter Saiyan.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vegeta was cut short from his thought when he watched as Kakarott appeared before him. 

Lightening flashed across the sky, the fingers of the Gods themselves reaching down upon the Earth. Thunder boomed as if the fingers had folded into a fist and slammed into the ground itself. 

"Vegeta, I have no need for conversation, what we have to say can only be done on the battlefield."

"Fine by me, Kakarott. But, so that you know, you will lose."

"Oh, really? I don't fucking think so!"

With that Goku phased out of sight as did Vegeta. Only flashes of light, dancing across the sky could be seen as well as the ominus sound of flesh hitting flesh could be heard. 

A loud thud and then a spiraling Vegeta being hurled to the ground. Standing to his feet he powered up, launching ball after ball of ki attack towards Goku. He managed to dodge most of them, one however caught his right arm. 

Grabbing at his right arm, "Damn it, that was careless."

Vegeta laughed, "Your getting slow in your old age, Kakarott."

"Shut up, Vegeta, you're older than me."

"Maybe, but you're still slow," Vegeta retorted. His demeanor now relaxed, he had needed a good fight. His tail had unwound from his waist and lazily wagged behind him.

'That's it! His tail. All I have to do is grab his tail and he will be immobile,' Goku thought. 'Then I'll have the upper hand for certain.'

"We'll see just who is slower!," replied Kakarott.

This time Goku quickly placed his fingers to his forehead and instantaneously was behind Vegeta. He had wrapped one arm around his neck and grabbed his tail at the base with the other. 

"Let the fuck go, Kakarott. You don't know what you're doing," Vegeta replied almost breathless. 

He dare not admit the effect this was having on his body.

"I said let me the fuck go, Kakarott!"

"Not so tough now are you?"

Goku tightened his grip around Vegeta's neck. 

Vegeta struggled almost violently, trying to free himself. As he did though, his tail pulled through the palm of it's capture.

Goku felt Vegeta shudder under his grasp. 

'What the hell was up with that?,' he thought. 'Is he getting some kind of perverse pleasure out of this?'

Goku momentarily lost his concentration on the battle at hand, while trying to deduce just what the heck was happening with Vegeta. 

Vegeta took advantage of this, and quickly slammed an elbow back into his foes stomach.

Goku relinquished his hold on Vegeta's tail, however, he was able to hold steady around his neck. 

Again he grabbed Vegeta's tail. This time Vegeta released a roar as his ki flashed around him, engulfing both he and his opponent.

Unbeknownst to Goku, he really was playing with fire. His intentions only to infuriate the older Saiyan, were inflicting much more than pure antagonism. Still, he continued on, despise the warnings.

"So, Vegeta, is this how she arouses you?"

He made sure to tighten his grip once again around the neck before he stroked his hand down the soft fur of the tail. 

"Let go of me you fucking pervert," screamed Vegeta.

Goku had absolutely no sexual intentions whatsoever. He merely, was blinded by the fact that this was intriguing to him. He wondered how it would feel to have his own tail back and to have it stroked in such a fashion, preferably by a woman, and more so by his mate.

What he was failing to realize was this was an involuntary reaction. Vegeta had not one shred of control over how his body was reacting to these manipulations. Granted, he did want to find out what would happen when all the right conditions were met, he just preferred it be Bulma doing the ministrations with his tail. If Kakarott continued, he would most likely find out, he was quickly losing what little control he had left.

"Damn it, Kakarott. If you don't stop fucking doing that something bad is going to happen. I'll, I'll change."

"Yeah, yeah. Sure, Vegeta. Let me guess. You'll fall in love with me and then we won't have to worry about what happens with the children 'cause our wives will fucking kill us themselves," Goku replied, almost laughing hysterically, while still keeping his firm grip of his captured.

"Fine, then. Don't listen to me, then we'll see who has the last laugh," said Vegeta.

Vegeta tried one last valiant time to escape Kakarott's hold. This time would be the last.

Goku was now curious as to what Vegeta was talking about. So he did just what any other curious Saiyan would do, he stroked the soft fur more and more.

"I. Said. Don't. Do. That.," Vegeta gasped out. 

He threw his head back, looking up at the full moon. Kakarott would not stop, he continuously grabbed the base of Vegeta's tail and stroked it to the end. Kami be damned, he was going to find out just what was going to happen.

Then it happened.

Vegeta threw back his head, releasing a mind wretched scream. His blood now burned as it coursed through his veins. 

Goku released him, whatever was going to happen, was happening. He watched as the man struggled within himself, as if battling a demon.

Goku watched in awe. The ki around Vegeta had flared to an almost red. His body floated as if on it's own accord. Curling into a fetal position for a few moments and then almost springing outward, stretching his hands to the sky and his feet to the Earth. 

"Aaaahhhhh, Uuuugggghhhh," Vegeta screamed in agony.

His body now snapping itself back and forth, as if having contractions. His ki flared once again, this time Goku would have to look away from the blinding, burning light. After a few minutes, there was silence. 

Goku turned his eyes once again to face Vegeta. What he saw was almost unbelievable.

Standing before him was an Vegeta ascended. His hair no longer in its standard widows peak, it hung long, down past his shoulders. His eyes, rimmed in red, the color, now blue. His upper body as well as his tail, was now covered in a fine red fur, rippled in muscles that if possible were more defined.

Vegeta stood looking at himself. Holding his hands in front of his face turning them, examining them. He ran his fingers though his hair and then down across his chest. 

He looked up to see Kakarott starring dumbfounded at him. 

"I guess it wasn't as dangerous as I had been told," said Vegeta while smirking.

"What, what, what happened to you Vegeta? I was only messing with ya. I didn't mean………."

"Shut up, Kakarott. You're ruining the moment. For once in my life my power exceeds yours, I am the strongest warrior in the universe." 

Vegeta then powered up to his full potential. Waves of power eminated from his aura. He held this only for a moment. He felt several ki's coming their way. It was Piccolo, Krillen, Gohan and several others. He powered himself completely down to normal, not wanting anyone else to know what he had accomplished, at least not yet. For now he would be satisfied that the one person who needed to know the most knew.

"Kakarott, do not speak to anyone of this or I will be the only father the girl shall know."

Goku, nodded his head in agreement. He would keep the secret, only because, one he didn't want lose the only daughter he would ever have and second, he'd be damned if Vegeta was going to get to have all the fun. He would have to find a way to get his tail to grow back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Well, that's it for chapter 20. Give me a second to put on my flame retardant suit, zzziiippp! Okay, let 'em rip. Believe me, I am not trying to peeve anyone off. I thought about the direction of this fic for a while, before deciding not to take the traditional B/V route. That said, next chapter, what will they tell the Z gang? What will Vegeta tell Bulma? Stay tuned. TTFN!!!


	21. What Happened?

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

A/N: This chapter will be confusing to some. Hope you don't have too much trouble figuring it out.

Chapter 21: What Happened?

"Bulma, Bulma."

Her eyes fluttered open for a moment. She tried to gather her bearings, where was she? What happened? She could hear voices and people busily scuttling about, but she just could not think clearly.

"What happened?," she asked.

"Well, you fainted," was the answer that came from the short, bald monk known as Krillen.

"Krillen, what are you doing here?," Bulma asked as she tried to strand, still not really knowing where she was or what had happened.

"Bulma, don't you remember? We're on the ship coming home from Namek."

"NAMEK?," she shrieked.

"Yes, Namek. We were talking about you watching your big mouth when talking to that Vegeta guy when all of a sudden you blacked out on me."

"Vegeta? But I thought?"

'Was it all just a dream? A glimpse into the future? But it seemed so real,' she thought silently to herself.

"Krillen help me up."

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Help me up you little shit!"

"O.K. Bulma but I still don't think it's such a good idea."

Krillen reached down and grasped her hand and then placed his other hand under her armpit. Slowly he helped steady her until she was finally standing. Albeit, she was more leaning against one of the computer consoles. 

She scanned her surroundings. There were the Nameks that they had saved from the termination of their planet. She remembered that. Then she looked to the other side of the ship. There *he* was. He does not look as mature as what she remembered. But what she was remembering had been a vision. A moment where her life had flashed before her eyes. It seemed like forever, but it had only been a matter of minutes. 

'Is someone trying to show me something? Is there something I'm supposed to do differently? Ohhhh, my head hurts. I think this will have to wait 'till later,' Bulma tried to make some sense as to what was going on. Her mind was not cooperating though.

Vegeta walked over to the blue haired young woman who on Namek had dared to stand her ground with him. Something had happened to her. She had fainted. Now as he walks towards her, she looked at him with caution in her eyes. Something had definitely happened.

"What is wrong with you woman? Are you carrying some germ that I should rid myself of you?"

"Huh, what do you want Vegeta? Leave me alone!"

"Momentarily, It has come to my attention while listening to the continuous chatter on board this ship, that your family is among the elite of your planet. Is this correct?"

"Elite? If you mean rich, smart and being geniuses at making just about anything then yes."

"Good, then it is settled. I will be living with your family. But be warned, I'm not easily pleased and if you or your family do not satisfy my every whim I will not hesitate to disintegrate them or you for that matter."

By now Bulma was standing upright on her own strength. Her fists balled at her sides. Her face red with blood from the fury that was burning within her.

"Is that so? Well, we'll just see about that. Personally, I think it might be a good idea to toss your ass out the door right now."

'How could this arrogant ass become the man that was in my dreams? I must be going crazy! There is absolutely no way I would want anything to do with him. YUCK!'

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. The smirk he wore had turned to a frown. Rage pumped through his veins.

"You insolent bitch! Do you know whom you are talking to? I am the Prince of Saiyans. You will do as command."

Bulma was looking at him as if she were staring through a pane of glass. Not a word he was saying was registering. She had no clue the boundary that she was nearly crossing.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," was her reply.

Vegeta turned on his heel. Trying to communicate with her in this state of mind was useless. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After a short while, the ship landed and everyone disembarked. Bulma's parent's waited for their daughter patiently. Krillen had called ahead and informed them as to what had happened on the ship. 

Bulma approached her parent's. She realized at that moment how important they were to her. Granted she had a lot of friends, being an only child had made her especially close to her mom and dad.

Before Bulma could utter a word, the short, spike haired man stepped in front of her facing her father. 

"I suppose you are the woman's father," more a statement than a question.

Dr. Briefs looked to his daughter, she nodded her head approvingly for him to acknowledge the man.

  
"Yes, I am her father. You may call me Dr. Briefs. And who might you be?"

"Look old man, as I told your daughter, I will be living here. You and your family will answer to me and if there is a problem I will remedy the situation by eliminating the cause of it. You may address me as Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans. Understood?"

Dr. Briefs look dumbfounded, as usual. How was he supposed to reply to that. 

"That will not be a problem."

Dr. Briefs caught a glimpse of his wife running towards them.

Before he could stop her, she had all but rushed up and hugged Bulma and without giving consideration to what she was doing she wrapped her arms around the now enraged Saiyan……….

"Oh, Bulma. I can't believe you didn't tell me that you had a new friend. And a handsome one at that."

"Mom, please let go of him. His name is Vegeta. And if you don't _(Bulma and her father are trying desperately to pry her off of the now very ill tempered man)_ let go of him he will probably blast you into the next dimension."

"No kidding? She released her hold, but then placed her hand on his biceps and chirped, "So, he's strong too." Her mother oblivious to her surroundings, did not notice the ki ball that was now being aimed at her. 

"VEGETA! Don't you dare. If you plan to eat while you are here you will leave my mother alone!"

"Fine, show me to my room. I wish to shower and rest before I eat."

"Dad, would you please take care of that."

Dr. Briefs noticed the look in his daughters eyes. He could see she did not want the Saiyans company at the moment. 

"Yes, dear. I'll handle it."

The two men left. Bulma scolded her mother for being such a dimwit when in the presence of such a man. Afterwards, her mother had promised to watch her step.

Bulma returned to the ship. Now she had to do something with all of the Namekians. 

'I know how to take care of this,' she thought to herself.

Bulma talked to the elder Namek, explaining her idea. It would be perfect. They would set up a small establishment on the other side of the Capsule Corp. property for them to live. At least until more permanent arrangements could be made.

By now everyone had left. Finally, a moment alone to reflect. 

Bulma walked to her room. It had been so long since she had had a shower and a good nights rest. But, how could she possibly rest. Her mind was so confused. Here she had thought she was pregnant with twins. And to think of what had supposedly happened with Goku, her closest and most dearest friend. And Vegeta, it seemed so real. He seemed genuinely attracted to her. Then there was the wedding, and the Saiyan ceremony. It was all just a vision. What about Yamcha? That would mean he is still dead. And then that would mean Goku had not returned. Just when she thought her life might be going right, everything seemed so wrong. 

'What do I do about him? How am I supposed to act around him. He is so arrogant, but my thoughts are betraying me. The intimacy, the sex it was so real. It was overpowering. How do I forget that? But it wasn't real. Would it be the same? Ungh!!! How could I even think this. Yamcha is my boyfriend. He will be returning to me. Vegeta is nothing more than a figment of my imagination that just happens to be living in my house. Oh, Kami, what am I supposed to do?'

__

A voice is heard in Bulma's head

Bulma, this is Kami. I have seen your thoughts and I must tell you. Very few people are given the chance to change the future. You are one of these people. Use the knowledge your vision has given you wisely. Consider every outcome. In your vision, Vegeta is a more humane individual. However, there are many things that will be different. Use your newfound knowledge wisely. I will try to help guide you any way that I can. Farewell.

"Kami, how do I know that I am making the right choices."

__

You will know in your heart.

A/N: I probably completely lost all you guys, but I just didn't like the way the story was going. It was too sappy and easy on Vegeta's part. Hope I didn't confuse you too much. To summarize, while on the way home from Namek, Bulma faints. While she is unconscious, her life flashes before her. Now she is afforded the opportunity to makes changes. Will she and Vegeta hook up? Most definitely. When? Guess we'll have to see. Does this mean there will be more lemons. Of course, after all, they haven't even really noticed each other yet. One last note, the future chapters will probably be much shorter. I am finding it very difficult to update as often as I'd like. Please review, I much appreciate your input. Thanks


End file.
